Digimon Adventure 03 (Tri): Los primeros niños elegidos (Taiora)
by TaioraSTV
Summary: Habían pasado 6 años desde la primera vez que Tai y los demás niños elegidos fueron por primera vez al mundo Digimon. Ahora todos eran adultos y habían seguido su propio camino, incluido el líder del grupo. Tai era un estudiante de preparatoria, tenía 17 años y lo que menos se imaginaba es que estaba apunto de vivir una de las experiencias más emocionantes de su vida. Taiora
1. Epílogo

EPÍLOGO

Diez años. Ya habían pasado diez años desde la primera vez que conocimos a nuestros compañeros digimons. Es extraño porque recuerdo ese día perfectamente, se ha quedado grabado en mi memoria para siempre. Muchas cosas han cambiado desde entonces. Yo me he vuelto mucho más maduro y reconozco que soy algo menos impulsivo que cuando tenía once años. Recuerdo esa época con mucho cariño, ya que fue ahí cuando empecé a crecer, a preocuparme por los demás y a pensar en conjunto, y no en mí mismo. Aunque por suerte, algunas cosas no cambian. Yo sigo loco por el fútbol. Por suerte entrené muy duro durante todos estos años y finalmente me llamaron para formar parte de la selección de fútbol sub 17. Además, soy el capitán (por lo visto es cierto que se me da bien mandar jajaja). Echo mucho de menos a Agumon, estoy seguro de que él también estaría muy contento por mí. Es cierto que cuando logramos vencer al último de nuestros enemigos, junto con Davis y los demás digimons, todos pensábamos que podríamos vivir en paz con nuestros digimons aquí en la Tierra. Pero lo cierto es que no ocurrió eso. Al cabo de las semanas volvió la distorsión a los dos mundos, y resultó imposible que nuestros compañeros se pudiesen quedar con nosotros. Por una parte lo veo lógico, ellos son digimons y tienen que vivir en su hábitat, en el mundo digital, pero nosotros pensábamos utilizar las puertas digitales para poder verles cuánto quisiésemos, pero ninguna puerta se volvió a abrir nunca más. Al principio pensábamos que se trataba de un nuevo enemigo, pero nunca se nos presentó ninguno. Esperamos durante mucho tiempo, pensando que la puerta se volvería a abrir ella sola, pero nada de eso sucedió. Al final nos cansamos de esperar y nos hicimos a la idea de que no volveríamos a ver a nuestros compañeros digimons en mucho tiempo. Ahora que lo recuerdo, Jenai siempre nos dijo que nosotros fuimos llamados al mundo digimon porque estaba en peligro, para salvarlo. Nosotros fuimos ahí por esa razón y, aunque parezca raro de entender, a veces sueño con que una nueva aventura nos espera, por muy peligrosa que sea, me da igual, lo que sea con tal de ver a Agumon de nuevo junto con todos los demás.

Pero todo esto sucedió hace ya tres años. Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo. Ahora tengo diecisiete años y estoy en preparatoria y como ya he dicho, soy capitán de la selección de fútbol sub 17 de Japón. Por mucho que pasen los años, sigo siendo ese niño alocado que actuaba sin pensar, que se dejaba llevar por la situación. En realidad, me gustaría serlo. Todo sería menos complicado. Hacerse mayor ha resultado ser menos divertido de lo que pensaba. Tengo muchas responsabilidades con el fútbol y con mis estudios. Pero no solo he cambiado yo. Todos mis amigos han seguido su propio camino.

Kari, mi hermana pequeña, tiene ya catorce años, y está en secundaria. Sigue siendo igual de buena que siempre. Echa mucho de menos a Gatomon y Agumon y siempre se está preocupando por los demás. En eso no ha cambiado, pero muy a mi pesar está empezando a interesarse por algo más que no son ni sus amigos ni familia…los chicos. Bueno, si os soy sincero, en un solo chico. Creo que os podéis imaginar de quién estoy hablando. Se trata de T.K. Lo cierto es que nadie se sorprendió cuando todo esto sucedió. Creo que fui el único que no se dio cuenta en todo este tiempo que los dos tenían sentimientos más allá de la amistad (así soy de despistado). No me malinterpretéis, T.K. es muy buen amigo mío y sé que es buen chico, pero Kari sigue siendo mi hermana pequeña. Aquella hermana que de pequeña se meaba en la cama y yo le ayudaba a limpiarse. Aquella hermana que fue al mundo digimon conmigo estando enferma y a la que yo tenía que proteger por encima de todo. Aquella Kari pequeña, frágil e inocente.

T.K. sí que ha cambiado. Se apuntó al equipo de baloncesto hace ya tres años y resulta ser bastante bueno (no tanto como yo al fútbol por supuesto), pero no lo hace nada mal. Cada vez se parece más a Matt. Su pelo, sus ojos, e incluso su forma de hablar o de pensar. A veces cuando hablo con él parece que estoy hablando con Matt. No me juzguéis, yo también he tenido catorce años y me ha gustado alguna chica, es lógico y normal. Es normal que Kari que tenga novio, y me alegro de que sea T.K. Sé que la protegerá contra todo mal. Ah, se me había olvidado mencionar que a Davis todo esto le rompió el corazón (pobre xD).

Matt. Matt sigue siendo mi mejor amigo. Es cierto que pensamos diferente y actuamos parecido, pero, es buena persona y un buen amigo. Teóricamente, Matt tendría que ir al mismo curso que yo, pero repitió un año por estar tan concentrado en su grupo de música. La verdad es que nunca lo entenderé, pero bueno, él tampoco entiende mi pasión por el fútbol jajaja (a esto me refería con que somos bastante diferentes). Pero le respeto y le apoyo en todo lo que se proponga. Para él muchas cosas cambiaron en estos tres años también. Os lo contaré más adelante.

Mimi y Yoe no han cambiado mucho la verdad. Mimi se volvió a venir a vivir aquí, a Japón, pero sigue siendo igual de risueña y soñadora. La verdad es que es una niña encantadora. Digo niña, porque parece que no ha crecido mucho mentalmente desde que la conozco jajaja. Pero es muy buena y siempre se está preocupando por los demás. Se ha convertido en una de mis mejores amigas. Va a clase con Matt e Izzy.

Yoe está estudiando medicina (por fin!). Me alegro mucho por él. Será un gran médico y se lo merece porque se esfuerza mucho cada día para mejorar. La verdad es que lo admiro mucho. Es una gran persona y lo cierto es que no ha cambiado mucho a como era de pequeño. Sigue siendo igual de responsable y respetuoso con los demás (demasiado, en mi opinión).

Izzy se ha convertido en mi mejor amigo. Nos vemos a diario y aunque no lo parezca es muy divertido jajaja. No solo habla de ordenadores, aunque resulte difícil de creer. Es un tío de lo que no hay. Adelantó un curso y ahora está en clase con Matt y Mimi. Siempre que estoy deprimido o triste le llamo a él, porque sabe cómo animarme. Me conoce muy bien y sabe qué decirme exactamente en cada momento para reconfortarme. Y aunque os parezca raro, se ha convertido en todo un ligón. Es muy popular entre las chicas (por lo visto ahora lo friki se lleva más jajajaja).

Y solo me queda hablar de ella, de Sora.


	2. Capítulo 1: La portadora del amor

Sora. Mi relación con Sora es la que más ha cambiado respecto a los demás. Recuerdo cuando fuimos la primera vez al mundo digimon. Fui con Sora, mi mejor amiga. La conocía prácticamente desde el jardín de infancia. Jugábamos en el equipo mixto de fútbol cuando éramos más pequeños, pero cuando crecimos nos separamos. Yo fui al equipo masculino de fútbol y ella al femenino. De todas las chicas que conozco que juegan al fútbol (que son muchas), ella siempre ha sido la mejor. Pero lo dejó. Creció y se cambió al tenis. Y ha resultado ser mejor aún. Es capitana del equipo de la selección de tenis. Siempre me he preguntado por qué dejó el fútbol, era nuestra pasión, bueno, su pasión. En fin, no sé ni por dónde empezar…

Cuando fuimos al campamento, Sora era a la única persona a la que conocía mejor. Confiaba siempre en ella y le pedía favores que solo a ella le podía pedir (como el de cuidar a mi hermana enferma mientras yo no estaba o el de ir a buscar a Matt y los demás en la lucha final contra Piezmon). He mencionado antes que he madurado. Creo que ha sido gracias a ella. Sufrir te hace crecer, ¿no? Cuando Sora fue secuestrada por Datamon…nunca había tenido tanto miedo. Sora me dio fuerzas para recuperar la confianza en mí misma. Me dio valor. Nunca antes me había dado nadie su valor, excepto Agumon. Yo…era pequeño. Solo quería vivir aventuras con mis amigos en el mundo digimon y solo quería jugar al fútbol. No podía ni sabía pensar más allá. Todo iba bien. Hasta que crecimos. Siempre nos picábamos y a ella nunca le importaba, hasta que empezó a importarle. Todo lo que le decía le molestaba, aunque estuviese de broma y siempre estaba conmigo a la defensiva. Me acuerdo una vez que tuvimos una fuerte discusión por culpa del fútbol. Iba a ser el cumpleaños de Sora dentro de poco y yo le había prometido que íbamos a quedar para estar juntos y celebrarlo (como cada año), pero me llamaron para hacer una prueba muy importante para un equipo de fútbol y tuve que ir. Sora se cabreo mucho, me dijo que prefería el fútbol antes que a ella. Nunca antes me había dado la sensación de que tenía que elegir entre mi mejor amiga y el fútbol. Ahora que recuerdo todo esto, puede ser que por esto Sora dejase de jugar al fútbol. No lo sé. Lo cierto es que en aquella época todo era muy confuso. Claro que quería estar con ella el día de su cumpleaños, era mi mejor amiga, pero, ¿qué tenía que hacer? Era todo muy complicado. Intenté arreglarlo regalándole una horquilla preciosa, pero creo que empeoró la situación todavía más. Ni siquiera quiso ayudarme cuando luchamos contra Apocalymon en internet. Le pedí perdón muchas veces y creo que al final sí me perdono de corazón. Volvimos a ser amigos. Pero nada era como antes. Era un querer y no poder. Quería estar bien con ella, pero no podía. No sabía lo que me pasaba. Tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados que no sabía lo que querían decir. Sora enseguida lo notó e intentó acercarse a mí, a ser como éramos antes, pero ya nada era como antes. Nunca antes había visto a Sora como algo más que una amiga pero un día, de camino al instituto escuché hablar a un grupo de chicos acerca de ella. Estaban hablando mal de ella, bueno, la estaban alagando (demasiado). Decían cosas como: "qué buena está Sora, la capitana del equipo de tenis" o "lo que le haría yo a esa...". Y bueno a mí, se me fue la cabeza, lo reconozco. Eran cuatro tíos y yo estaba solo. Les pegué una paliza, a los cuatro. Me sancionaron dos meses en el fútbol sin poder jugar (ya que no se permiten este tipo de comportamiento). Nadie supo por qué me enzarcé en esa pelea y mucho menos ella. Al principio pensé que les había pegado porque, joder, Sora era mi mejor amiga a pesar de todo y no iba a permitir que hablasen así de ella, pero luego caí en una cosa. Si hubiesen dicho lo mismo de Mimi, ¿hubiese reaccionado igual? ¿Les hubiese pegado jugándome mi permanencia en el fútbol? ¿O simplemente me hubiese encarado con ellos? No pretendo engañar a nadie, y menos a mí mismo. No. No hubiese reaccionado igual. Mis sentimientos habían cambiado. Ya no veía a Sora como a una "amiga". Sora, el día que Datamon la secuestró, me dio valor, pero…había sido ella misma la que me lo quitó. Qué irónico, ¿verdad? La persona que me da lo más importante que hay en mí, me lo quita años después. En fin, supongo que así es la vida. Me alejé de ella. Por su bien. Porque la quería. Sí, la quería. Más de lo que yo hubiese podido imaginar. Pero ella no se merecía un cobarde como yo. Una persona que no tiene el valor suficiente de reconocerlo, de enfrentar los hechos y de decírselo. Entonces todo dio un giro de 180º cuando aparecieron Davis y los demás. Volví a ver a Agumon y recuperé la ilusión por algo. Era feliz. Muy feliz. Había aventuras nuevas y nuevos misterios que resolver.

Recuerdo ese día perfectamente. Otro día grabado en mi memoria para siempre. Después de volver del mundo digimon por primera vez después de cuatro años, Sora me llamó. Quería hablar conmigo. Si os digo la verdad, estaba acojonado. Siempre estaba nervioso cuando me encontraba a solas con ella ¿El portador del valor? Se esfumó. Recuerdo esa conversación como si fuese ayer.

_-Hola Tai. Dijo Sora algo alicaída._

_-Sora ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Para qué me has llamado? Ahora os iba a llamar yo a todos vosotros. Le dije con mi mejor sonrisa (siempre tenía una para ella)._

_-¿A todos nosotros? ¿A qué te refieres? Me preguntó Sora._

_-Adivina de dónde acabo de venir. Le dije yo con una sonrisa algo pícara (no lo podía evitar, yo era así, y más con ella)._

_-No lo sé. ¿Del entrenamiento de fútbol? Sonreí. Sora me conocía muy bien._

_-No jajaja, aunque podría. Del mundo digital Sora. ¡Acabo de estar con Agumon! Le dije yo._

_-¿Con…con Agumon? ¿En serio? Me pregunto Sora algo dudosa._

_-¡Pues claro! A ti nunca te mentiría. Le dije, añadiendo lo del final casi sin querer._

_-¿De verdad, Tai? ¿Y están todos bien? ¿Visté a Biyomon? Me preguntó preocupada._

_-No, Sora. No vi a Biyomon. Pero te prometo que mañana cuando volvamos la buscaremos juntos. Seguro que está bien. Le dije para tranquilizarla. _

_-Oh, Tai. Me dijo sollozando. Y se lanzó hacia mí. Me abrazó. Como nunca lo había hecho. Estaba temblando._

_-Ey, Sora. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras? Le pregunté levantándole la cara y limpiándole las lágrimas de su hermosa cara._

_-Tai… yo, te veo tan feliz. Dijo mientras lloraba. Yo, sonreí._

_-¿Y por eso lloras? ¿A caso no te gusta verme feliz? Le pregunté feliz, en un tono de burla._

_-Claro que sí. Por eso te había llamado. _

_-Es verdad, ¿de qué querías hablar? Pregunté duditativo._

_-Sé que han pasado muchas cosas entre nosotros. Sé que no nos llevamos tan bien como cuando teníamos once años. Lo sé pero, yo quiero estar bien contigo Tai. Aunque discutamos a veces, o aunque se te olvide ir a verme jugar al tenis, yo te quiero y quiero que volvamos a ser los de siempre. Me dijo. Yo me limité a sonreír._

_-Sora, lo sé y lo siento. Yo también te quiero, eres mi mejor amiga (mierda Tai... ¿dónde está tu valor ahora?). Le solté._

_-Sé que desde que te sancionaron en el fútbol no has vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre. Tampoco es propio de ti ir pegando a la gente. Te conozco y sé que algo muy grave tuvieron que decirte o hacerte para que actuases así (no lo sabes cuánto..). El fútbol es tu vida (no del todo Sora). Y ahora te veo tan feliz. Me alegro por ti. Quiero verte así todos los días, por eso lloro. -Sora era increíble. Ahora fui yo quien le abrazo fuertemente a ella. No quería soltarla. A pesar de haber pasado una mala racha, ella siempre se preocupaba por mí y lloraba de felicidad por verme feliz. Enserio, no me la merecía._

_-Escúchame Sora. Sé que muchas cosas han cambiado pero voy a esforzarme para que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Porque tú te lo mereces más que nadie. Seguí abrazándola.-Pero ahora tenemos que irnos de aquí. He enviado mensajes a todos los niños elegidos para que nos reunamos. Tenemos que hablar de lo que me ha sucedido hoy. Le dije mientras la miraba a los ojos._

_-Bien. Me dijo sonriendo._

Todo parecía que iba a mejorar. Yo volví al equipo de fútbol y volvíamos a estar con los digimons, pero, estar tanto tiempo fuera del equipo me dejó un poco atrás respecto a los demás jugadores y tenía que esforzarme mucho más para volver a ganarme el puesto como capitán. Así que, por lo imbécil que fui, volvió a ocurrir lo mismo. Yo solo podía pensar en el fútbol y en los digimons, y si sobraba tiempo, en los estudios (claro). Sora me pedía más de lo que le podía dar en esos momentos. Y no se trataba de prioridades, se trataba de mí y de lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Sora no lo entendió. Volvió a defraudarse conmigo (no la culpo). No me prejuzguéis, yo nunca la abandoné. Yo siempre estaba ahí cuando me necesitaba pero, no podía darle lo que ella quería. Ella quería dar un paso más, y yo no podía afrontar ese paso. Una vez más, el portador del valor desapareció.

Entonces, nuestra historia volvió a dar un giro de 180º. Ocurrió en Navidad de ese mismo año. Me enteré de que Sora empezó a tener sentimientos por Matt, y viceversa. Nadie sabía lo "mío" con Sora, y mucho menos Matt. Al principio cuando me enteré me enfadé. Mucho. Muchísimo. Pero no tenía derecho a estar enfadado, yo prácticamente la había arrojado a los brazos de otro tío, salvo que ese tío era mi mejor amigo (peor, imposible). Me caí, pero me volví a levantar. Me concentraba en nuestra misión como niños elegidos para seguir adelante, aunque mi hermana siempre lo intuyó, e Izzy también. Pero como era de esperar, nunca dije nada. Al contrario, me alegraba por ellos (cara a los demás). Ambos eran buenas personas y eran amigos míos, pero me jodía. No sabéis cuánto. Intenté recuperar mi amistad con Sora (no quería perderla también como amiga). Me costó mucho acostumbrarme a la idea de que ya no sería yo el que la protegería en caso de peligro, o el que iría a verla jugar al tenis, sino Matt. Creo que aún no lo he superado. Y eso que las cosas han cambiado bastante. No sé lo que ocurrió con detalle (lo que sé es gracias a Mimi, ya que por suerte es bastante cotilla jaja), pero por lo visto, Sora cortó con Matt días después de la segunda batalla que tuvimos contra Diaboromon (otra vez sí, pero está vez ocurrió en Japón). Matt estuvo bastante jodido durante un tiempo, pero al fin y al cabo, el tiempo pasa y Matt es una especie de estrella del rock y tiene tías a raudales. Voy a ser honesto. Me alegré de que cortasen, pero no me alegré del sufrimiento de mi amigo. Nunca nadie volvió a sacar el tema y creo que quedaron como amigos porque siempre que volvemos a juntarnos todos ellos están bien y al parecer Matt tiene nueva novia. Aunque no me quiere contar quién es el muy tímido jajaja.

Y volviendo a nuestros días, mi relación con Sora ha vuelto a ser la de antes (como veis nuestra relación siempre ha sido como una montaña rusa). Sigue siendo amiga mía y al parecer hemos superado los dos los sentimientos que teníamos años atrás. Al parecer…


	3. Capítulo 2: Lo que pudo ser, pero no fue

Iba de camino a clase, y como siempre llegaba tarde. Solía salir a la misma hora que Kari y ella siempre me metía prisa, pero ahora que iba solo me empanaba bastante y siempre llegaba tarde. Desde que Kari salía con T.K. yo siempre era impuntual (otra razón más para odiar al rubito). Iba corriendo y mirando el reloj a la vez cuando, al levantar la vista, me tropecé con la persona que tenía delante. Los dos nos caímos. Genial, me había caído yo y encima había tirado a otra persona también. Y al juzgar por su falda, debía de ser una chica.

-¡Oye, pero de qué vas! ¿Por qué no vas con más cuidado?... uggg ¿Tai? Genial, era Sora.

-¿Sora? Lo siento, estaba distraído. ¿Te he hecho daño? Le dije mirándole el tobillo, ya que se había llevado sus manos a él.

-Mmmm, no tranquilo. Creo que estoy bien. Me dijo mientras se intentaba levantar, aunque no podía.

-No seas cabezota, déjame echarle un vistazo. He visto más tobillos torcidos, que puestas de sol. Le dije sonriendo.

-Eso seguro. Porque eres tú sino... te hubiese dado una paliza. Me dijo intentando hacerse la enfada. No podía enfadarse conmigo. Lo sé.

-Seguro que sí, capitana. Le dije riendo. Mientras le estaba haciendo un masaje en el tobillo. Le había quitado la deportiva y el calcetín. Tenía toda la zona del tobillo hinchada.

-Sino me equivoco… me ha lesionado el capitán de la selección de fútbol de Japón, ¿verdad? Me dijo sonriendo. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Me lo confirmaron ayer por la noche.

-Las noticias vuelan. Le dije, quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Sobre todo las buenas. Me alegro mucho por ti Taichi. Agumon estaría orgulloso. Sora sabía cómo alentarme. Agumon. Le echaba tanto de menos.

Con todo el lío de la conversación, la sirena de clase hacía como dos minutos que ya había sonado y Sora y yo estábamos en el suelo de la calle sentados, hablando, como si el resto no importase.

-Gracias. Intenta levantarte apoyando el pie. Le dije mientras le ayudaba a levantarse. Pero el pie no lo podía apoyar. Mierda, no era un esguince, se lo había torcido. Genial.

-Ah… no puedo. Creo que lo tengo torcido. Mierda. Me dijo mientras se apoyaba en mis hombros.

-Sora tenemos que ir a urgencias. Cuánto antes te lo curen, mejor. Menos daños para el tobillo. Le dije algo preocupado.

-¿A urgencias? ¿Al hospital?... ¿Y las clases de hoy? Me preguntó intranquila.

-Olvídate de las clases, lo importante es tu pie. Ya hablaré yo con el profesor para explicarle lo que ha sucedido. Le diré que ha sido mi culpa.

-No pienso dejar que cargues con todas las culpas. Tú no podías faltar ni una clase más ¿recuerdas? ¿Quieres que te expulsen de la selección? Tenía razón. Ni una falta más en mi expediente, sino…

-Pero Sora... Me interrumpió.

-Ni Sora ni nada. Tú ves a las clases. Yo cogeré el bus para ir al hospital. Me dijo alejándose de mí, cojeando.

-¿Estás loca? No pienso dejarte que vayas sola. Ha sido por mi culpa. Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es acompañarte. Además, apenas puedes caminar. Le dije mientras la cogía en brazos y empezaba a andar.

-No es necesario que me lleves como si fuese una inválida. Puedo andar Tai. De verdad. Me dijo. Estábamos tan cerca…

-Eh, deja de ser tan terca. Aquí el único cabezota soy yo, ¿recuerdas? Le dije para animarla.

-Hasta para decir que no soy cabezota, sigues siendo cabezota. Los dos nos echamos a reír.

La verdad es que no me importaba faltar a las clases si eso significaba estar con ella.

-Siento haberte causado problemas. Mañana tienes partido, ¿verdad? Le pregunté preocupado.

-Sí, tenía. Pero no te preocupes, ha sido un accidente. No te des más mal.

Los dos seguíamos caminando. La llevaba en brazos, y la gente que pasaba al lado nuestro nos miraba. Seguramente se pensarían que éramos pareja. La verdad es que lo parecíamos.

-Oye Tai. Me dijo.

-¿Mmm? Yo estaba inmerso en mis pensamientos (como de costumbre).

-No parecías muy contento cuando te he dicho lo del fútbol. ¿Te pasa algo?

-Ah, lo del fútbol… no. No es nada. Bueno, yo me enteré ayer y no se lo había dicho a nadie, ¿cómo es que tú lo sabías?

-Bueno, Kari me lo contó anoche. Quería esperarme a verte en persona para darte la enhorabuena. Espero que no te haya molestado. Me pregunto con miedo.

-No. Claro que no. Es solo que… aún no me lo creo. Después de tantos años y tanto esfuerzo…

-Te lo mereces más que nadie Tai. De verdad. Has sacrificado muchas cosas para llegar a donde has llegado. Me dijo apenada. Los dos sabíamos a lo que se refería.

-Es verdad. Después de que me sancionasen pensé que no lo conseguiría jamás. Sora seguía algo triste. Nunca hablábamos de lo que sucedió hace 3 años.

Volvíamos a estar en silencio. Aún quedaba bastante tramo para llegar hasta el hospital. Yo simplemente pensaba en toda nuestra historia. En todo lo que nos había pasado.

-¿Sabes? Echo de menos a Biyomon. ¿Crees que estarán todos bien? Me preguntó para cambiar de tema. Gracias Sora.

-Seguro que sí. Estoy seguro de que se han debido de meter en algún lío, pero seguro que han conseguido seguir adelante apoyándose los unos en los otros.

-Ojalá nosotros pudiésemos hacer lo mismo. Me dijo. Me paré en el acto.

-¿A qué te refieres? Le pregunte con algo de miedo a lo que pudiese contestar.

-Sé que por mi culpa y la de Matt el grupo está algo más distante e incómodo.

-…Sora… no es eso. Le dije yo finalmente.

-¿Entonces qué es? Sé que tú nunca me lo vas a poder perdonar. Que haya dividido el grupo. Me cabreé.

-¿Crees qué me importa qué el grupo esté dividido o algo más distanciado? ¿Crees que estoy enfadado contigo? Le pregunté al fin.

-Sí. Bueno, yo lo estaría si hubiese sido al revés. Me dijo agachando a cabeza.

-Sora. Todo lo que hemos vivido… no pueden ni van a borrar lo que ocurrió en unos cuantos meses.

-Tai yo… para mí… el hecho de que… de que estés en mi vida… es suficiente. Dijo con un tono triste con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Sora, para mí… también es suficiente. No podría vivir sin saber que te ocurre, o que te preocupa. Para mí, eres una de las personas más importantes que hay en mi vida. Le solté mientras nos dábamos un cálido y tierno abrazo.

En realidad no era suficiente. Le mentí. Bueno, me mentí a mí mismo. Otra vez. ¿Dónde está tu valor Tai?...Ella me lo quitó.

Ambos sonreímos apenados, por lo que pudo ser, pero nunca fue.


	4. Capítulo 3:Reunión de los niños elegidos

Estaba tumbado en mi cama. Estaba reventado. Siempre solía venir así de cansado después del entrenamiento de fútbol. Estoy acostumbrado a la presión, al ejercicio y al deporte, pero últimamente me esforzaba demasiado. ¿Sabéis? Habrá gente que se pregunté por qué tanta devoción por el fútbol. Pues veréis, el fútbol me ha ayudado siempre. Me ha servido para evadirme de los problemas que tenía fuera del campo. Siempre que juego o entreno soy feliz, incluso aunque perdamos (aunque no me gusta nada perder, soy muy competitivo).

Hoy había sido un día muy largo. Por mi culpa Sora se había torcido el tobillo y la tuve que acompañar al hospital y estaba muy preocupado. Tendría que estar preocupado por mi falta de asistencia, ya que me traería problemas con el equipo pero, me preocupaba más la conversación que había tenido con Sora de camino al hospital. ¿Se había acabado todo? No sé, pero tengo la sensación como si nos hubiésemos dicho "adiós" definitivamente. Y si había sido así, ¿por qué me costaba tanto aceptarlo? No estoy acostumbrado a tener estos sentimientos, y mucho menos por una chica.

En todos estos años nunca había tenido novia, bueno, había tenido "amigas especiales" pero, ninguna de ellas me llenaba como me tenía que llenar. Mi relación más larga creo que fue de dos meses. Y no es por fardar, pero a las chicas les atraen mucho los futbolistas. Siempre tengo un grupo de chicas algo más jóvenes que yo esperándome después de cada entrenamiento o partido para pedirme un autógrafo. Creo que en eso me parezco un poco a Matt (quién lo iba a decir jaja). Pero no, no tenía tiempo para chicas, y mucho menos para novias. Sin embargo, no podía parar de pensar que tal vez con ella sería diferente. Tal vez me esforzaría más. Tal vez… A ver, yo no soy un hombre de promesas. Suelo ser bastante impulsivo y actúo tal y como lo pienso en ese momento, sin medir las consecuencias. O eso solía hacer. Con Sora no podía actuar de este modo, y no sabéis lo que me frustraba. Como siempre, yo estaba inmerso en mi mundo, cuando Kari entró de repente en la habitación (¿de verdad no somos suficientemente mayores como para que cada uno tenga una habitación diferente? -.-)

-¡Hola hermano! Me dijo animada. Ella siempre lo estaba.

La verdad es que Kari era la luz que iluminaba mis días malos (nunca mejor dicho). Sonreí a regañadientes.

-¿Y esa efusividad? ¿A qué se debe enana? Le pregunté para picarla. Me encantaba picarme con ella.

-¿Acaso tiene que pasar algo para que sea feliz? Y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Eh, no seas tan babosa. Le dije mientras me frotaba la mejilla y le ponía una cara en tono de burla.

Ella se limitó a mirarme en silencio. Sabía que me pasaba algo.

-¿Qué ocurre Tai? Me preguntó al fin.

-¿Eh? Mmmm, nada, ¿por qué? Le solté.

-Te conozco mejor que nadie. Sé que algo te preocupa, ¿verdad?

-No es nada de verdad. Bueno, hoy no me ha ido muy bien en el entrenamiento. Le mentí.

-Eso lo dudo (ella ya sabía por qué estaba preocupado)… Creía que ibas a estar ya arreglado. ¿Arreglado? ¿Para qué?

-¿De qué hablas pequeña? Le pregunté mientras me levantaba.

-¿No has leído el mensaje verdad? Izzy quiere que nos reunamos todos en el sitio de siempre. Tiene algo que contarnos. Así que vístete YA, T.K. va a venir a buscarnos en cinco minutos.

Genial. No me puedo librar del rubito ni en sueños.

-Mierda, tenía el D3 sin batería. ¿Ha dicho Izzy de qué se trataba? Le pregunté intranquilo.

-Es Izzy. ¡A saber que quiere decirnos! Pero debe de ser importante. No me hagas mucho caso, pero tengo la sensación de que va a hablarnos sobre los digimons.

Sí, yo también lo creía. ¿Qué habría pasado ahora? Espero que Agumon y los demás estén bien.

-Mierda, se me había olvidado. Tengo que ir a buscar a Sora. Le dije en un tono neutro, para quitarle importancia al asunto y no empezase a preguntarme.

-¿A Sora? ¿Y eso? Me preguntó sonriendo.

-No es lo que tú te piensas hermanita. Esta mañana se ha torcido el tobillo por mi culpa. Fuimos al hospital y tiene que llevar muletas durante una semana. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

-¿Y cómo la vas a ir a buscar? No irás… no irás a coger la moto de papá, ¿verdad? Le sonreí pícaramente.

-No tiene por qué enterarse. Y tú no se lo vas a decir. Le amenace cariñosamente.

-Se acabará enterando y tú te la vas a cargar. Me dijo regañándome.

-Shhh, calla. Le acabo de enviar el mensaje. Me voy ahora. Te veo luego. Le dije, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Ella se quejó tal y como yo había hecho minutos antes.

-¡No seas tan baboso Tai! Sonreí. En el fondo, los dos éramos iguales.

Me despedí de mis padres y bajé las escaleras corriendo. Con tan mala suerte de que me volví a tropezar con alguien (OTRA VEZ).

-Mmm, lo siento. ¿Estás bien? Le pregunté sin saber quién era.

-Joder Tai, ¿esto es como una especie de venganza, cuñado? Genial. T.K.

Sonreí cabreado. ¿Cómo que cuñado? Se iba a enterar.

-¿Cómo que cuñado, enano? Le dije mientras los dos nos peleábamos más bien de broma, en el suelo de mi patio.

Y como era de esperar, le dejé K.O. Me encantaba pelearme con T.K. Siempre estábamos de coña.

-Levanta perdedor. Le dije mientras extendía mi mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

-Gracias. ¿Y Kari? Me pregunto algo picado por la pelea.

-Te está esperando arriba. Le dije mientras me iba dirigiendo a la puerta de la calle.

-¿Tú no vienes con nosotros, Tai? Me preguntó preocupado.-Sé que Kari es tu hermana, pero… tu eres mi amigo, ¿verdad? Siempre estamos de broma pero, no piensas todo lo que a veces dices, ¿no? Me dijo con tristeza.

-Pues claro que no lo pienso T.K. Eres mi amigo y te aprecio. No me hagas caso. Sé que a veces puedo ser un poco insoportable. Le dije sonriendo.-Me tengo que ir. Nos vemos en 20 minutos.

Salí corriendo a la calle y empecé a buscar la moto de mi padre. Era una Harley Davidson. Era una pasada. Tenía mucha potencia, y su apariencia física imponía mucho. Me costó mucho saber llevarla. Pero en cuanto pude me saqué el carnet de moto. Mi idea era usarla para ir a mis clases de preparatoria y al fútbol, pero mi padre la usa para ir al trabajo. Así que ahora solo la puedo usar clandestinamente. He de reconocer que así es más excitante.

Siempre llevaba una copia de la llave en mi llavero y había metido un casco de repuesto para Sora en mi mochila. Arranque la moto y me fui de camino a casa de Sora. La verdad es que no estaba muy lejos de mi casa pero, donde nos solíamos reunir estaba en un punto medio de donde vivíamos todos, y aún había un largo camino.

Cuando llegué a su portal timbré a su puerta y Sora tardó cinco minutos en bajar. Bajaba patosa, con las muletas. Parecía tan frágil en aquel momento. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Sora siempre había sido muy fuerte y muy valiente.

-Te veo bien. Le dije burlándome.

-¿Verdad? Un idiota se lanzó esta mañana contra mí y me tiró al suelo. Me dijo sonriendo.

Los dos nos reímos.

-Pues sí que debía de ser imbécil para no verte. Le dije algo más serio. Sora, a pesar de las muletas, estaba preciosa.

-O yo muy lista yo por dejarme tirar, ¿no crees? Los dos sonreímos. Ella siempre me las devolvía y conseguía dejarme sin palabras.

Le ayudé a llegar a la moto. Desmontamos las muletas y las metimos en mi mochila. Yo le di la mochila a Sora, junto con el casco. Se la veía algo preocupada.

-No sabía que tenías una moto tan grande. Me esperaba una Scooter o una Vespa. Me dijo picándome.

-¿Una Vespa? Jajaja. Puedo perfectamente con esta moto, no te preocupes. No es la primera vez que la llevo. Déjame ayudarte a subir. Le dije mientras la subía a la moto.

-Solo espero llegar menos lesionada de lo que ya estoy. Me dijo sonriendo.

-Creo que lo conseguiré (:D). Ponte el casco y agárrate a mí. Le dije mientras le ponía sus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo.- ¿Lista? Le pregunté.

-Lista. No creo que sea más peligroso que luchar contra un digimon oscuro, ¿no? Me estaba desafiando. Se iba a enterar.

-Ni se le ocurra subestimarme señorita Takenouchi. Le dije sonriendo pícaramente.

Y entonces arranqué. La verdad es que me gustaba correr, pero cuando llevaba a mi hermana detrás no solía correr, ya que no le gustaba. Pero Sora me había desafiado, y yo siempre acepto un desafío, y más si viene de ella. Íbamos cruzando la ciudad, adelantando a los coches y circulando por callejones y atajos. Fue una sensación… difícil de explicar. Estaba excitado. Entre la velocidad, el tener a sora detrás… estaba feliz. Ojalá siempre pudiese sentirme así.

Pronto llegamos al parque donde siempre nos reuníamos. Sora no se quejó en ningún momento del viaje (he de reconocer, que no esperaba menos de ella), al contrario, creo que le gustaba más sentir la velocidad que a mí. No se soltó de mi cuerpo en un solo instante, cosa que me gustó.

Éramos los primeros en llegar. Cuando paramos los dos nos quitamos el casco. Sora tenía una expresión de felicidad que no le cabía en la cara. Ella también se sentía igual que yo. Estoy seguro.

-¡Ha sido genial! ¿Crees que podremos repetir el viaje otro día? Me pregunto excitada.

-Creo que sí. Le dije sonriéndole y haciéndome el modosito.

Le ayude a bajar de la moto y a colocarse las muletas, y los dos fuimos a sentarnos al banco que teníamos al lado. Empezamos a hablar de su tobillo, del tenis y del fútbol. Con ella me sentía tan bien. No tenía que fingir ser otra persona. Era yo mismo, y que a otra persona le gustes tal y como eres, es lo mejor que hay. De verdad.

Entonces empezaron a llegar los demás. El primero fue Izzy (tal y como imaginaba).

-Hola chicos. Dijo Izzy con su mejor sonrisa.

-Ey Izzy. Te veo bien. Le dije mientras me levantaba y me apoyaba en sus hombros (aunque ya no era tan bajito como lo solía ser, yo era más alto).

-Eh, Sora ¿qué te ha pasado? Le preguntó a Sora al ver que llevaba muletas.

-Ah, no es nada. Me caí y me torcí el tobillo. Pero estoy bien. En siete días, me lo quitan. Dijo sonriendo.

Sora. Estoy seguro de que Sora estaba algo más preocupada por su tobillo de lo que decía pero, no quería preocuparme ni hacerme sentir más culpable de lo que ya me sentía.

A continuación llegaron T.K. y mi hermana, junto con Matt. Se habían encontrado a Matt por el camino. Llevaba la guitarra a la espalda. Estoy seguro de que venía de ensayar con el grupo. Creo que Matt con su banda, era peor que yo con el fútbol jajaja.

-Ey, Matt. Le dije mientras nos dábamos la mano. Hacía unos días que no lo veía.

-¿Cómo te va? Se limitó a contestar, devolviéndome el saludo.

Entonces vio que Sora estaba sentada en el banco, lesionada y fue a preguntarle.

-Sora, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te ha pasado? Le preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado en el banco.

-Estoy bien tranquilo. Me caí y me torcí el tobillo. Nada grave. Le dijo Sora distante.

-¿Cómo has venido? Preguntó Matt dudoso.

Estaba a punto de decir que le había ido a buscar yo, pero entonces el rubito enano se me adelantó (-.-):

-Ah, ¿por eso tenías tanta prisa Tai? ¿La fuiste a buscar tú?

Fulminé a T.K. y a mi hermana con la mirada. A mi hermana por tener un novio tan bocazas. Vale, me tocaba hablar.

-Sí. Bueno, es que Sora no ha mencionado que por MÍ culpa se calló al suelo esta mañana. Dije. No quería dar más explicaciones. Miré a Matt, estaba pensativo.

Yo sé que él lo había superado pero, siempre intuí que él tuvo celos de mí desde el principio. Sora y yo éramos muy buenos amigos y aunque Matt confiase en mí, esas cosas no se pueden controlar.

En ese momento llegaron Mimi y Joe (gracias, Dios). La situación era algo incómoda. Sora tenía la mirada cabizbaja.

-Sentimos haber llegado tarde, pero todo ha sido por culpa de Mimi. Dijo Joe.

-De eso nada. Tú eres el que te has perdido con el coche y no sabías llegar hasta aquí. Soltó Mimi para picarle.

Todos nos echamos a reír. Mimi y Joe siempre estaban igual. Como el ratón y el gato. Nadie del grupo sabía si estaban juntos o no (tampoco me importaba), pero de lo que todos estábamos seguros, es que tenían una relación especial de amistad.

Izzy rompió el buen rollo enseguida.

-Bueno, os he llamado a todos por una razón. Dijo al fin.

-¿De qué se trata Izzy? ¿Algo va mal? Preguntó Sora preocupada. Ella siempre se preocupaba.

-Se trata… se trata de nuestros compañeros digimons. Creo que se encuentran en grave peligro.


	5. Capítulo 4:Resolviendo el misterio

Chicos ¿qué tal? Espero que os esté gustando la historia. La verdad es que soy nueva en esto y me encantaría que me dejaseis reviews diciéndome en qué tengo que mejorar.

En principio la historia trata sobre Tai y Sora, en la nueva aventura digimon pero, obviamente también trata sobre los demás niños elegidos. Intentaré desarrollar más el resto de los personajes, para que cualquiera que lea la historia se sienta feliz, ya que sale su personaje favorito. Aunque sí que es verdad, que me voy a centrar más en Tai, ya que es la persona que está contando la historia en primera persona.

Por su puesto la historia que estoy contando es ficticia pero, me encantaría que fuese parecida a la que van a desarrollar en Digimon Adventure Tri.

Un saludo, niños elegidos.

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo, cómo que están en grave peligro? Preguntó mi hermana preocupada.<p>

-Os voy a contar todo lo que sé y todo lo que he podido averiguar. Como todos sabéis, hace tres años todas las puertas digitales se cerraron. Y no se volvieron a abrir. Dijo Izzy.

-Eso ya lo sabíamos. Menuda novedad. Soltó Matt algo borde.

-Matt, deja que Izzy se explique. Le recriminé.

-Gracias. Continúo. Todos pensábamos que se trataba de un nuevo enemigo, pero nunca se nos presentó ninguno. Esperamos durante muchos meses, pensando que nos iba a atacar u nuevo enemigo, hasta el día de hoy.

-¿Quieres decir que alguien nos va a atacar? Preguntó Mimi.

-Lo que os estoy intentando decir es que, siempre esperábamos que un digimon nos atacase de frente pero, ¿y sí lo hizo y no nos dimos cuenta? Soltó Izzy.

-¿A qué diablos te refieres Izzy? Explícate. Le dije yo algo inquieto.

-Lo que quiero decir es que, sí nos estaban atacando. Pero no de la forma que nosotros esperábamos. No sé si os acordaréis de Datamon.

Sora y yo nos miramos. Sí. Por supuesto que me acordaba de él. El muy.. cobarde.

-¿Qué pasa con Datamon? Preguntó Sora cabreada.

-Lo que ocurre es que fui un imbécil. Lo tenía delante de mis narices todo el tiempo, y no lo entendía. Hasta hace unos días. Estaba investigando en mi ordenador acerca de las puertas digitales. Siempre he intentado averiguar por qué no se volvieron a abrir.

-Sí, lo recuerdo. La última vez que quedamos todos lo mencionaste, Izzy. Dijo T.K.

-Sí. Le pedí ayuda a un chico que conozco que está estudiando ingeniería informática acerca de lo que sucedió y me dio las claves para resolver el rompecabezas.

-Izzy, ¿puedes ir al grano, por favor? Preguntó Joe, educadamente.

-Está bien. La razón por la que no podíamos abrir las puertas de nuevo, era por Datamon. Dijo al fin.

-¿Qué? Preguntamos todos sorprendidos.

-Eso es imposible Izzy. Cuando fui a rescatar a Sora, Datamon cayó a una especie de agujero negro. Es imposible que siga vivo. Le argumenté yo.

-Eso es cierto Tai. Pero lo mismo pensábamos de Etemon, y apareció como Metaletemon al cabo de los meses, cuando luchamos contra los Amos Oscuros. Y Etemon también estaba atrapado en esa especie de agujero negro.

Me jodía reconocerlo pero, Izzy tenía razón. Al igual que sobrevivió Etemon, podría a ver sobrevivido Datamon. El muy…

-E Izzy, ¿qué es lo que hizo "supuestamente" Datamon para cerrar todas las puertas? Preguntó Matt.

-Datamon es un digimon muy inteligente y sabe mucho de informática. Aún no sé con exactitud cómo lo hizo, pero estoy seguro de que fue él. Interfirió en todos los ordenadores de nuestro mundo, e hizo que la distorsión entre los dos mundo regresará y obligó a los digimons a que volviesen al mundo digital, cerrando así las puertas, para que nosotros no pudiésemos acompañarles. Soltó Izzy.

-¿Por qué haría eso? Preguntó mi hermana.

-Porque es un cobarde. Soltó Sora levantándose del banco.

Sora. Estoy seguro de que estaba más asustada de lo que aparentaba.

-Solo hay una razón por la que cerraría todas las puertas. Estoy seguro de que algo malo estaba tramando y no quería que interfiriésemos en sus planes. Será asqueroso, pensé.

-Pero entonces, si nuestros digimons han estado en peligro todo este tiempo, ¿por qué nunca hemos recibido alguna señal de socorro por parte ellos en nuestros dispositivos? Preguntó Mimi.

Mimi tenía razón. Nadie sabía nada de sus digimons. Ni una señal, ni un mensaje, nada.

-Porque Datamon también interfirió en nuestros dispositivos digitales. Estoy seguro. Dijo Izzy.

-¿Qué? ¿Eso significa que Gatomon y los demás llevan años en peligro y nosotros no lo sabíamos?

-No solo años Kari. Recordad que la distorsión volvió a los dos mundos. Si aquí han pasado tres años, en el mundo digimon han debido de pasar décadas.

Ese fue el momento en el que todos nos asustamos. ¿Décadas? Es posible que Agumon estuviese… ¿muerto? No. No lo podía estar. Agumon era fuerte. Estoy seguro que ha conseguido sobrevivir a todos los problemas que se le han presentado.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer? Preguntó Joe.

-Tengo que investigar más chicos. Lo siento. Pero esto es bueno, de verdad. Ya sabemos por qué las puertas se cerraron. Sabemos el origen, sabiendo lo más difícil, averiguar lo demás será pan comido. Dijo Izzy, intentando animarnos.

Todos estaban cabizbajos. No hablaban. Me daba la impresión de que todos estaban pensando lo mismo.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo… ¿Pensáis que pueden estar… muertos?

-T.K., no digas esas cosas. Le regañó su hermano.

Mimi empezó a llorar, apoyándose en Joe.

-¡Tai, hermano! Kari se lanzó a mis brazos, con lágrimas en los ojos también.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Alentarlos? Pero, ¿y sí era verdad que les había pasado algo? Agumon…

-Tienes razón hermano. Lo siento. No penséis así. Estoy seguro de que están bien. Están todos juntos, ayudándose, que es lo importante. Dijo T.K.

El portador de la esperanza tenía razón. No había que desanimarse de esta manera.

-Chicos, ¿qué os dicen vuestros corazones? Pregunté mientras miraba a Sora.

-Que Biyomon y los demás están bien. Soltó Sora sonriéndome.

-Sí, yo también confío en que Gomamon esté bien. Dijo Joe.

-Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es ayudar a Izzy para averiguar cómo volver al mundo digimon y ayudar a nuestros amigos. Solté.

-Sí, Tai tiene razón. Estamos juntos en esto. ¿Verdad, chicos? Preguntó Matt.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

Menuda día. Esperaba noticias sobre los digimons, pero buenas noticias, no malas. Como si no tuviese suficiente con el fútbol, Sora y mis estudios. Ahora tenía que preocuparme por otra cosa más.

-¿Cómo podemos ayudarte, Izzy? Preguntó Mimi, dejando de llorar.

-Gracias por ofrecer vuestra ayuda chicos, pero creo que esto solo lo puede resolver un experto en ordenadores. Pediré ayuda a mis amigos de la universidad, pero si podéis ayudarme en algo, no dudéis que os lo pediré enseguida. Dijo Izzy.

-Bien. Contamos contigo Izzy. Le dije a Izzy mientras le daba una palmadita en la espalda. Una palmadita algo fuerte porque el pobre casi se cae al suelo jajaja.

Todos nos echamos a reír. Al menos, había conseguido que todos sonrieran, aunque fuese por cinco segundos. Me encantaba estar con ellos. Me hacía recordar todas las aventuras que vivimos cuando teníamos 11 años. La mejor época de mi vida.

-Lo siento chicos, pero yo tengo que irme. Mañana tengo ensayo por la mañana y no quiero llegar tarde. T.K., ¿te vienes conmigo? Dijo Matt.

-¿Eh? Ah sí, hoy me toca dormir en casa de papá, casi lo olvido. Me ha alegrado veros a todos. Mantennos informados Izzy. Adiós, Kari. Dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós T.K. Le dije bordemente (en plan broma) separándole de mi hermana.

Todos se echaron a reír. ¿Tanto se me notaba?

-Jajaja, cuándo cambiarás, Tai. Me preguntó Sora.

-Nunca (:D). Le dije yo, con mi sonrisa más pícara.

-Nosotros también nos vamos. Mañana tengo que estudiar y no quiero hacer muy tarde. Dijo Joe.

-Creo que debería irme con ellos. Me dijo Sora en voz baja, para que solo yo la pudiese oír.

-¿Por qué? A caso no quieres repetir. Le pregunté yo algo receloso.

-Sí, claro que quiero repetir. Pero no quiero que se piensen algo que no es. Me soltó Sora.

Ese momento fue como si me hubiesen echado un jarro de agua fría. Así que era por eso. Por Matt. A Matt le había sentado mal que la hubiese traído a la reunión y ahora ella rehuía de mí.

-Haz lo que quieras Sora. Le dije cabreado y alejándome de ella.

-Tai no te ca… En ese momento Mimi y Joe empezaron a irse cuando Sora los llamó. -Joe, perdona, ¿me puedes acercar a casa? No creo que pueda avanzar mucho de esta manera. Dijo Sora con su tono más inocente.

-Claro, no hay problema Sora. Dijo Joe.

-Sino se pierde claro. Soltó Mimi. Mimi y Joe se echaron a reír. Sora me miraba. Lo sé porque yo también la estaba mirando.

Me quedé a solas con mi hermana y con Izzy.

-¿Le pasa algo a Sora? Me preguntó Izzy.

-No lo sé. Pregúntale a ella. Dije yo, bordemente.

-Vamos hermano no seas así. Izzy no tiene la culpa. Me recrimino mi hermana.

-No pasa nada Kari. Tai, hablamos mañana, ¿vale? Y me dio la mano para despedirse de mí.

A pesar de todo, Izzy me entendía muy bien. Era un gran amigo.

-Claro. Lo siento Izz. Le dijo yo, cariñosamente.

Cuando Izzy se marchó, Kari y yo nos quedamos a solas. Nadie dijo nada, pero yo sabía que me iba a preguntar por lo que acababa de pasar en cuanto pudiese. Los dos nos montamos en la moto, se puso el casco, y arranque. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta llegar a casa.

-Tai, siento no haber sido la compañía que esperabas esta noche. Me dijo tristemente.

-Oh Kari, no digas eso. Eres mi hermana. Por encima de ti no va nadie. Le dije mientras le pasaba un brazo por su hombro. Ella me sonrío.

-Me preocupas, Tai. Estás muy pillado por Sora, ¿verdad? Me preguntó.

Nunca nadie me había preguntado nada de eso. No sabía qué responderle.

-No lo sé Kari. ¿No debería haberme cabreado así? Le pregunte, pidiéndole consejo a mi hermana.-Quiero decir, no me molesta que se fuese con Joe y Mimi, me molesta que yo fui el que la llevó a la reunión y lo lógico hubiese sido que la hubiese dejado en su casa, ¿no?

-No creo que te preocupe eso, ¿verdad? Creo que te preocupa más la razón por la que Sora no quiso volver contigo. Sonreí apenado. Mi hermanita pequeña había dado en el clavo.

-Eh, que el adulto aquí soy yo. No vale ser más madura que yo. Los dos nos echamos a reír. Aunque yo seguía preocupado por lo que había pasado.

Después de ducharme y de ponerme ropa cómoda me tiré en mi cama. Estaba tan cansado. Solo quería dormir, y olvidarme del día que había tenido hoy. Entonces recibí un mensaje en mi D3. Era de Sora.

_Tai,_

_Siento si te ha podido sentar mal. No lo he hecho con intención de molestarte. Puede que me haya expresado mal. Cuando hemos dicho que habíamos venido juntos todos nos han mirado como si estuviésemos ocultando algo, y no quiero que piensen mal de mí, ni de ti. Me encanta que me vengas a buscar con tu supermoto, pero creo que ese no era el momento. Espero que me perdones._

_Con amor, Sora._

"Con amor"... pensé. Entonces era verdad. A Sora le importaba lo pensase Matt.


	6. Capítulo 5: La hora de la verdad

Los días pasaron. A Sora no le contesté el mensaje, principalmente, porque no sabía qué ponerle. ¿A caso teníamos que ocultar algo? No lo entiendo. Éramos amigos, ¿verdad? En fin, una montaña rusa, como ya os advertí.

En verdad no me preocupé mucho por ese tema. Tenía que estar concentrado para el partido que tenía que jugar mañana, ya que vendrán periodistas deportistas muy importantes y tengo que causar una buena impresión. Además, era mi primer partido como capitán de la selección y no quería defraudar a mi entrenador. Las clases habían acabado y yo había salido antes de que sonase la sirena porque no quería encontrarme con Sora. ¿Mi valor? No lo sé. Estoy seguro de que Agumon en ese momento me hubiese dado una buena colleja (merecida). ¡Agumon! Casi se me olvida, había quedado con Izzy para que me contase cómo iban los avances respecto a las puertas digitales. Espero que me de buenas noticias.

Estaba bajando las escaleras cuando me encontré a Mimi.

-Hola, princesa digimon. Le dije para burlarme de ella. Una vez ella se hizo pasar por princesa en el mundo digimon y desde entonces, siempre que quiero picarla, la llamo así.

Lo que no me había dado cuenta es que Sora estaba tres escalones más abajo. Mierda.

-Cállate Tai. Te lo ordena tu princesa. Me dijo, sacándome la lengua.

Sonreía un poco amargado. ¿Qué hago? Se suponía que estaba molesto con Sora.

-Nos íbamos a la cafetería a comer. ¿Te apuntas? Me preguntó Mimi, amablemente.

-Lo siento, pero ya tenía planes para comer. Tal vez otro día. Le dije mientras iba bajando las escaleras.

Sora me miraba triste, sin decirme nada. Decidí irme.

-Buenos. Hasta luego, chicas. Dije mientras me alejaba.

¿Ese era yo de verdad? Estaba huyendo. No me reconocía en absoluto. Pero esta vez no había sido mi culpa. Sora me había hecho un desplante y yo tenía mejores cosas en las que preocuparme. Miré el reloj. Mierda, llegaba tarde. Izzy me iba a matar. Crucé corriendo la calle. A Izzy no le gustaba la comida de la cafetería, y además quería estar en un sitio con menos jaleo para hablar sobre los digimons. Habíamos quedado en un centro comercial que teníamos al lado de nuestras clases de preparatoria.

-Llegas tarde. Me dijo nada más verme. Apenas tenía aliento para contestarle.

-Lo…lo…lo siento. No… no sabía que ahora… pasabas lista. Le dije burlándome. Los dos nos reímos.

Fuimos a comer al Burguer, ¡qué hambre tenía, dios! Cuando terminamos de comer, sacó su ordenador y me empezó a contar todos los avances que había hecho junto con su amigo de la universidad. La verdad es que no entendía nada de lo que me decía. Yo para los ordenadores era nefasto pero, me bastaba con saber que la cosa iba bien y que pronto podríamos abrir una puerta que nos llevase al mundo digital.

-Buen trabajo Izzy. Eres un máquina. Le dije, chocándole la mano.

-Gracias Tai. Hago lo que puedo. Me dijo, siendo lo más humilde que podía ser. La verdad es que él era así. Muy humilde.

Nos pegamos un buen rato hablando sobre los digimons. Sobre nuestras impresiones y teorías. Los dos estábamos seguros de que nuestros compañeros y amigos estaban bien.

-¿Crees que Datamon habrá hecho todo esto para vengarse de nosotros? Le pregunté preocupado.

-Estoy seguro. Le ha debido llevar mucho tiempo recuperarse e interferir en nuestro mundo. No es nada fácil. Me dijo.

Datamon. El digimon que peor me lo había hecho pasar de todas las aventuras que viví allí. El digimon que secuestro a…

-Te preocupa Sora, ¿verdad? Me preguntó Izzy.

-¿Mmmm? Puede. Aunque Sora no lo quiera reconocer, sé que le tiene miedo. Es un trauma que aún no ha superado. Le confesé.

-Es normal Tai. Éramos pequeños. Es normal que le tenga miedo. Me animo Izzy.

-Lo sé. Solo espero que si conseguimos entrar en el mundo digimon y que, si es verdad que Datamon está detrás de todo esto, no ocurra lo mismo que ocurrió hace 6 años. Porque yo no actuaría de la misma forma que actúe la última vez.

-¿Ah no? Me preguntó.

-No. Actuaría peor. No dudaría. Le confesé.

-Es lo mismo que te pasó con los chicos a los que les diste una paliza, ¿verdad? Con ellos tampoco dudaste. Me dijo Izzy. Me dejo bocabierto.

-¿Cómo… cómo lo sabes? Nunca se lo he contado a nadie. Ni siquiera a Kari. Le dije, cabizbajo.

-Tai, no siempre me tienes que contar las cosas para que me dé cuenta de lo que ocurre. Los chicos a los que les pegaste, unos días antes habían estado molestado a Sora.

¿Qué?

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Eso yo no lo sabía. ¿Cómo que, molestado? Le pregunté, mientras sentía que iba cabreando cada vez más.

-Sí. Me lo contó Mimi en clase. Ya sabes que siempre se entera de todo. Por lo visto esos tíos se dedicaban a ir a ver jugar a Sora en el tenis y a decirles cosas. Pero misteriosamente dejaron de hacerlo después de tu encontronazo…Tai, ¿a dónde vas?

No me había dado ni cuenta pero, me había levantado y estaba decidido a volver a buscarle uno a uno para volver a darles una paliza. Pero Izzy me agarró del brazo y no me dejó continuar.

-¿Esto es lo que quieres? ¿Qué te expulsen definitivamente de la selección? Piensa un poco Tai. No la cagues. No seas tan impulsivo. Me regañó Izzy.

Por mucho que me jodiese, Izzy tenía razón. Debía controlarme. Ya no era un enano al que no le importaba quedarse sin jugar un partido, ahora tenía responsabilidades muy importantes respecto con mi equipo.

-Tienes razón. Lo siento. Es que… Sora nunca me dijo nada. Le confesé, algo más calmado.

-A lo mejor no te lo dijo porque sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar. Además, estás loco Tai, han pasado 3 años, no tiene sentido que vayas ahora a darles una paliza.

Los dos nos reímos pensando en la situación. Tenía razón (una vez más). No tenía sentido. Además, a esos cabrones ya les di su merecido en su momento.

-No sé qué es lo que me pasa Izzy. Estoy tan agobiado. Por las clases, el fútbol, por Agumon, y por Sora. ¿Por qué no podemos estar siempre bien? Siempre estamos cabreados, si no es por una cosa, es por otra.

-Los polos opuestos se atraen. Me dijo sonriendo.

-¿A ti no te parecería mal? Si Sora y yo…

-No. Claro que no. Al contrario. Siempre he pensado que acabaríais juntos. De hecho, me sorprendió mucho lo de Matt. Pero Tai, si eso es lo que te preocupa, ha pasado ya mucho tiempo. Me dijo Izzy.

-No me preocupa eso Izzy. Si hago algo, lo voy a hacer por mí mismo, sin importarme lo demás, pero…

-No sabes ni lo que te pasa, ¿cierto? Me interrumpió Izzy.

-Exacto. Dios, por qué es todo tan complicado…

-No te desanimes. Como tú bien has dicho, con Sora siempre lo acabas arreglando. Seguro que volvéis a ser amigos otra vez. Me dijo para animarme.

Ese era el problema. ¿La quería como amiga? No lo sé.

-Ya. Estoy seguro de que si Agumon estuviese aquí, mi emblema no reaccionaría. Llevo tanto tiempo huyendo…

-Tai, deja de exigirte tanto. Entiendo que te sientes como el líder del grupo y que tienes que responder por todos nosotros pero, incluso tú puedes equivocarte. Tómate tu tiempo para ver cómo va desarrollándose tu historia con Sora. Y céntrate en todo lo demás.

Izzy lo había vuelto hacer. Siempre buscaba una solución lógica a cualquier problema. Incluso a los míos.

-Gracias Izz, eres un gran amigo. Le dije mientras le chocaba la mano fuertemente.

Después del pequeño incidente del Burguer, me fui a casa para recoger mi bolsa de fútbol, ya que tenía entrenamiento a las seis de la tarde. Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré a mi hermana con T.K., estaban haciendo los deberes.

-Eh, ¡hola Tai! Me saludó T.K. Sonreí hacía mis adentros. Estaba claro que desde que empezó a salir con mi hermana, no paraba de hacerme la pelota. Me hacía gracia.

-Hola T.K., ¿cómo te va? Le respondí amablemente. Hoy no tenía muchas ganas de picarle.

-Hola hermano. Estamos estudiando matemáticas, ¿nos puedes ayudar?

Me reí. Pero esta vez con ganas. ¿Yo, matemáticas?

-Lo siento Kari, pero sabes que no se me da nada bien. Llamad a Izzy o a Joe. Les aconsejé.

-Se me había olvidado que tengo un hermano negado para las ciencias. Protestó Kari.

Le di un golpe suave en la cabeza.

-Pues tú vas por el mismo camino, hermanita. Le dije, mientras sacaba la lengua. Los tres nos echamos a reír.

Recogí todas mis cosas y fui de camino al campo de fútbol. Tenía ganas de entrenar. Quería olvidarme de todo lo que había pasado hoy: encontrarme con Sora en las escaleras, mi enfado en el Burguer… De verdad, menudos días estaba teniendo.

Todo se me olvidó cuando empezó el entrenamiento. Cuánto más deprimido estaba, mejor jugaba, es irónico lo sé, pero es lo que a mí me sucede. Jugué de puta madre. El entrenador me felicitó, me dijo que mañana sería titular indiscutible y después del entrenamiento físico, nos pusimos con el técnico. Los entradores nos dieron instrucciones de cómo debíamos jugar mañana. Yo normalmente jugaba como delantero. Fui pichichi en la liga que jugaba el año pasado. No se me daba nada mal, aunque, cualquier puesto se me da bien jugar. Después de la charla con los entrenadores, tuve una charla como capitán en el vestuario. Hacíamos buena piña. Estaba seguro de que mañana íbamos a ganar.

Después de ducharnos y de cambiarnos de ropa, nos dirigíamos para casa cuando de lejos, vi una silueta que me resultaba familiar. Me despedí de mis compañeros, y fue derecho a la persona que parecía estar esperándome al otro lado de la calle.

Era Matt. ¿Qué hacía Matt en mi entrenamiento de fútbol? ¿Acaso había pasado algo malo?

-¡Hola, Matt! ¿Ha pasado algo malo? Qué raro tú por aquí. Le dije.

-Tai, tenemos que hablar. Me dijo algo serio.

Aunque suene tópico, escuchar esa frase nunca ha sido un buen augurio.

-Claro. ¿Qué ocurre Matt? Le pregunté interesado.

-Tenemos que hablar de Sora.


	7. Capítulo 6: Nuestro sueño

Estaba claro que esta conversación iba a llegar tarde o temprano. Así que, cuanto antes sucediese, mejor.

-¿Qué ocurre con Sora, Matt? Le pregunté, haciéndome el tonto.

-Escucha Tai. Yo… Tú eres mi mejor amigo. Te prometí hace mucho tiempo que no volvería a traicionar tu amistad, y no lo haré. Me dijo, seriamente.

-¿De qué estás hablando Matt? ¿Por qué ibas a traicionarme? Le pregunté, con muchas dudas.

-Escucha Tai. No soy imbécil. Sé lo que Sora y tú sentís el uno por el otro desde que éramos pequeños. Cuando Sora y yo empezamos a salir me asusté mucho porque, pensaba que lo hacía para ponerte celoso, o algo parecido.

-Pero Matt, Sora y yo nunca hemos estado juntos. Es cierto que hubo un tiempo en el que yo pensaba que sí podríamos llegar a estarlo pero, como tú has dicho empezó a salir contigo, y yo eso siempre lo he respetado Matt. Le confesé.

-Lo sé Tai. Sé que eres un verdadero amigo. Y yo quiero corresponderte. Sé que Sora es mi ex novia, y lo que sienta por ella ya no importa si lo que siente tú por ella es más fuerte. ¿Es así Tai? ¿La quieres?

No sabía qué responder. Me limité a decir la verdad.

-Sí, la quiero. Pero sé que, aunque algún día podamos llegar a estar juntos, nuestra relación sería muy complicada. Los dos chocamos mucho y a la vez somos tan parecidos. Es muy difícil de explicar. Le dije, cabizbajo.

-Lucha por ella Tai. Sí de verdad es lo que quieres… ten valor.

¿Valor? Hacía años que no sabía lo que era tener valor.

-Matt. ¿Estás seguro? Yo siempre hubiese respetado a Sora si tú...

-Lo sé. Me interrumpió.-Pero me duele más ver sufrir a un amigo.

Matt. Era un buen tipo después de todo. Le sonreí.

-No te preocupes por mí Matt. Me alegro de que hayamos tenido esta conversación para que no haya malos rollos ni situaciones incómodas entre nosotros. Pero no creo que Sora y yo acabemos juntos. Tenemos perspectivas muy diferentes. Le confesé.

-Sea como sea, quiero que sepas que no me enfadaré ni contigo ni con Sora. Yo a Sora la quiero, porque ha sido mi primera novia y eso nunca se olvida, no te lo voy a negar pero, ya no la quiero como novia, sino como amiga. Sé que la situación es incómoda pero, al fin y al cabo, ha pasado mucho tiempo, éramos unos críos. Ahora somos adultos. Creo que era necesario tener esta conversación.

¿Está claro quién es el maduro de los dos, verdad? xD

-Gracias Matt. Eres un buen amigo. Le dije mientras nos dábamos un abrazo.

-Escucha Tai, pase lo que pase, no la cagues como yo. Sora es una gran chica y sé que cuando estuvo conmigo, estaba conmigo de verdad. Se merece estar con alguien que la merezca.

-Lo sé, Matt. Le dije finalmente.

Después de la conversación cada uno se fue por su propio camino. Creo que Matt la seguía queriendo, pero nunca me lo iba a reconocer. Me sentí tan identificado con Matt. Me recordó a mí el día de Navidad, cuando le dije a Sora que no tuviese vergüenza, y que fuese a darle el regalo que le había preparado a Matt. Me dolió tanto ese momento. Pero si quieres a una persona, quieres que sea feliz con quien sea. Por eso la deje marchar. Creo que Matt acababa de hacer lo mismo.

Llegue a casa rendido (como cada tarde). Mañana sería un día muy importante. Mis padres estaban en el salón cuando salí del cuarto de baño.

-Tai cariño, creo que una chica te acaba de llamar. Dijo mi madre.

¿Una chica? ¿Sería Sora?

-Creo que era Mimi. Me dijo al fin.

Mimi… ¿qué querría esa loca ahora?

-Mmmm, gracias mamá. Ahora mismo la llamo.

Fui a la cocina a coger el teléfono y llame a su casa.

-Ey, Mimi, ¿qué ocurre? Le pregunté con un tono adormecido.

-Taichi Yagami, ¿a qué hora y dónde juegas mañana? Me preguntó risueña.

Ah, era por eso. Mimi..

-Pues a las seis de la tarde en el estadio de la univerdad, ¿por qué? ¿Piensas ponerte el uniforme, coger los pompones y venir a animarme? Le dije riéndo.

-Una princesa no hace eso. Joe y yo nos preguntábamos a qué hora jugabas porque queríamos ir a verte jugar.

-Gracias Mimi. Pero no es necesario…

-¡Claro que sí! Eres nuestro amigo. Ahí estaremos apoyándote. Un beso Tai. Adiós.

Antes de que pudiese contestar, ya había colgado. Mimi era así, un terremoto.

Genial, entonces mañana tendría espectadores. La verdad es que nunca me ha importado. Me tumbe en mi cama. Kari seguía estudiando matemáticas.

-Apaga ya esa luz, ¿quieres? Le dije, prácticamente dormido.

-A sus órdenes, su majestad. Dijo riéndose.

-Oh, cállate.

Es lo último que le dije… me dormí enseguida. Creo que la charla de Matt me había venido bien para disipar algunas dudas... zzzzzzz.

_-¿Has visto eso? Ni siquiera me ha mirado. Le dije a Mimi._

_-Vamos Sora. No seas así. Sí está enfadado contigo es normal que no te hablase._

_-Está enfadado por una tontería Mimi. Le respondí a mi mejor amiga._

_-Ya… igual que tú cuando te cabreaste por la dichosa horquilla, ¿no crees?_

_Sonreí. Mimi últimamente tenía razón en todo lo que decía._

_-Ya pero, éramos pequeños. Eso no cuenta. Le dije sacándole la lengua. Y guiñándole un ojo._

_-¿Sabes? Sois iguales. A ver cuando lo arregláis y volvéis a estar juntos, así dejas de marearme. _

_-Tai y yo nunca hemos estado juntos, Mimi. Le repliqué._

_-Puede que no con palabras, pero sí con hechos. La otra noche se os veía tan bien juntos. Supongo que el viaje en moto fue interesante. Me dijo con tono pícara._

_Ni te lo imaginas, pensé._

_-¿Crees que debería cogerle por sorpresa y obligarle a hablar? Le pregunté._

_-No creo que debas obligar a nadie a hablar. Si hablas con él que sea porque, los dos queréis hablar, ¿no crees?_

_-Sí. Puede que tengas razón. Pero Tai es tan cabezón. No sé si querrá volver a hablar conmigo. Protesté._

_-Oh vamos, ni que hubieses matado a alguien. Claro que volveréis a hablar. Por cierto, me muero de hambre. ¡Vamos a la cafetería!_

_Después de la comida en la cafetería me fui con Mimi de compras al centro comercial. Queríamos comprarnos ropa nueva, por sí en cualquier momento se abría la puerta digital y teníamos que marcharnos al mundo digimon. Ya no éramos unos críos. Teníamos que estar preparados para cualquier imprevisto. Fue en ese momento cuando vía a Tai salir del centro comercial._

_¿Tai en el centro comercial? ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?_

_-Mira Mimi, es Tai. Y está solo. _

_-Corre, llámale. Es el momento perfecto para hablar con él. TA…._

_Y justo en ese momento le tapé la boca._

_-Cállate Mimi. No creo que sea el mejor momento para hablar con él. Seguramente se irá al entrenamiento de fútbol. Le dije._

_-Cobarde. Se limitó a contestar._

_Tai le había dicho a Mimi que tenía planes para comer pero, yo creía que era una excusa para no comer conmigo. Pero era verdad. ¿Habría estado comiendo con otra chica?_

_-Mimi, no vayas tan deprisa. Aunque ya no vaya con muletas, me sigue doliendo el pie. Le repliqué._

_-Lo siento. Tienes razón, siempre se me olvida. Me dijo, disculpándose.- ¿Cuándo te quitan el vendaje?_

_-Mañana, por la tarde. Tengo médico a las cinco y media de la tarde._

_-Tendrás muchas ganas ya. Me dijo Mimi, animada._

_-Sí, por supuesto. Tengo muchas ganas de volver a jugar al tenis. Le contesté._

_-Lo único malo es que Tai ya no podrá ir a buscarte a tu casa en su supermoto, ¿no crees? Me dijo, divertida._

_Tenía razón. Solo lo había hecho una vez pero, me gustaría que se repitiese esa sensación. Sin esguince, claro jaja._

_Me encantaba salir con Mimi. Sé que las dos somos muy distintas pero, me conocía muy bien, y aunque no lo creáis, me da muy buenos consejos respecto a Tai. Después de las compras nos fuimos a su casa. Yo no quería irme a la mía, pues sabía que iba a estar dándole vueltas a lo nuestro una y otra vez, y Mimi me había ofrecido que me quedase en su casa, ya que al día siguiente era sábado y no teníamos clases. A mi madre no le importó, y yo se lo agradecí a Mimi en el alma. Era tan buena chica._

_Pasamos la tarde viendo películas y comiendo helado de chocolate. Era nuestro remedio contra la depresión. Las dos estábamos muy preocupadas por Biyomon, Palmon y el resto de los digimons. Mimi se me echó a llorar en tres ocasiones. Y yo estuve a punto de llorar, en dos ocasiones también. Las echábamos mucho de menos._

_-¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo Mimi? Creo que mañana Tai juega su primer partido con la selección de fútbol y yo ni quiera puedo ir a verle jugar. Le dije alicaída._

_-¿Por qué no vas a poder ir a verle jugar? Ni que te haya prohibido la entrada…_

_-Primero porque no sé ni a qué hora ni en qué campo juegan y, segundo, por si lo habías olvidado, Tai no me habla. No creo que quiera verme, y menos en su primer partido de fútbol. _

_-Mmmm, ¿por qué no se lo preguntamos a Kari? Ella nos lo dirá. Me sugirió Mimi._

_-No. Tai sospecharía que le he preguntado yo a su hermana. Además no es la primera vez que Kari me cuenta cosas de su hermano. Se daría cuenta enseguida._

_-¡Ya lo tengo! ¿Qué tal si le llamo yo? Y le digo que…emmm… que Joe y yo queremos ir a verle jugar. De hecho me parece una buena idea. ¿Por qué no avisamos a todo el grupo? Estoy segura de que a Tai le haría mucha ilusión que le vayamos a ver jugar en su primer partido. ¿Qué te parece? Me pregunto con su mejor sonrisa._

_-¡Es una idea fantástica Mimi! Le dije feliz. La idea de que fuésemos todos a verle era muy buena, además así podía ir a verle jugar sin que se cabrease conmigo._

_-Genial pues, le voy a llamar a ver qué me dice._

_-Vale. Le contesté._

_Mimi cogió su móvil y llamó al teléfono de casa de Tai. Pero no lo cogió él, sino su madre._

_-Ah, hola señora Yagami. Soy una amiga de su hijo Tai ¿Se puede poner? Le preguntó Mimi._

_-Lo siento, pero ahora mismo Tai acaba de entrar al baño. Acaba de llegar de su entrenamiento de fútbol. _

_-Vale, muchas gracias._

_Y Mimi colgó sin más._

_-Mimi, no seas grosera. Ni siquiera le has dicho tu nombre. ¿Cómo va a saber Tai que le has llamado tú?_

_-Tienes razón. Se me había olvidado. Dijo sacándome la lengua._

_Sin embargo, a los dos minutos, Tai llamó a casa de Mimi. Al parecer la madre de Tai sí había reconocido la voz de Mimi. La verdad es que es difícil de olvidar. _

_-Corre Mimi, cógelo. Le dije a mi amiga._

_-Taichi Yagami, ¿a qué hora y dónde juegas mañana? Le preguntó Mimi risueña…- Una princesa no hace eso. Joe y yo nos preguntábamos a qué hora jugabas porque queríamos ir a verte jugar. Se inventó._

_Bien hecho Mimi, buenos reflejos. ¿Por qué me molestaba la broma que tenían ellos dos con lo de "princesa"? En fin Sora, este no es el mejor momento para ponerte celosa. Madura._

_-¡Claro que sí! Eres nuestro amigo. Ahí estaremos apoyándote. Un beso Tai. Adiós. Y Mimi colgó._

_-Ni siquiera le has dejado despedirse. Bueno di, ¿a qué hora juegan? Le pregunté ansiosa._

_-A las seis de la tarde en el estadio de la universidad. ¿A qué soy buena sacando información? Dijo Mimi, orgullosa de sí misma._

_-Oh no… ¿a las seis? Tengo médico a las cinco y media. No creo que me de tiempo a ver el partido. Solté, cabizbaja._

_-Joder, menuda casualidad... No te preocupes Sora. No verás el principio pero, seguro que llegas a la segunda parte. Me animo Mimi._

_-¡Sí! Le dije, un poco más animada._

_-Me alegro de que estés más contenta. Ahora tenemos que enviar mensajes a todos los del grupo para avisarles del plan de mañana. Me dijo Mimi._

_Mimi tenía razón. Estaba más contenta y todo era porque iba a verle a Tai debutar en la selección. Sé que muchos se preguntarán por qué tengo tanta pasión por el fútbol. Bueno, siempre me gustó pero, he de reconocer, que gracias a Tai acabé enamorándome de este deporte. Cuando era pequeña y jugaba al fútbol, era bastante bueno, pero acabé dejándolo. No recuerdo por qué pero, por suerte en el tenis tampoco me iba nada mal. Y mañana, aunque me perdiese la primera parte, iba a ver como Tai hacía su sueño realidad. Bueno, nuestro sueño._


	8. Capítulo 7: El gran día había llegado

El gran día había llegado. Hoy debutaba como capitán en la selección sub 17 de fútbol de Japón. Mi sueño. Hoy por fin se haría realidad. Me hubiese gustado que Agumon lo hubiese podido ver y que Sora estuviese conmigo en este día tan importante.

Deje de pensar en las cosas que me distraían y empecé a concentrarme mentalmente para el partido. Salí de la cama, pero mi hermanita ya estaba despierta.

-¡Hoy es tu gran día hermanito! Tengo la sensación de que te vas a salir. Me dijo, guiñándome un ojo.

-Gracias enana. Eso espero. Te veo en las gradas ¿verdad? Le pregunté, preocupado.

Ya que ni Agumon ni Sora iban a estar, que por lo menos estuviese mi familia.

-¡Claro que sí! He quedado con Mimi para hacerte pancartas. Ya verás. Vamos a ser las mejores animadoras. Me dijo sonriendo. –En cuanto venga a buscarme T.K. iré a casa de Mimi para preparar nuestro baile jajaja.

-Espera, ¿T.K.? ¿Quién más lo sabe? Dios, no sé por qué le dije nada a Mimi, estaba claro que se lo iba a decir a todo el mundo. Le contesté, algo cabreado.

-Oh vamos, hermanito. ¡Ni que fuese algo malo! Todos queremos estar contigo en este día tan importante. Además Mimi no le ha dicho nada a T.K., se lo dije yo. Me replicó.

-¡Qué novedad..! Le dije sarcásticamente.

Si lo sabían todos, era posible que Sora viniese a verme. Eso espero porque, aunque estemos cabreados, solo ella sabe lo que significa para mí este día.

Me vestí y salí al comedor. Mi madre había hecho una especie de _brunch_. Genial, como si no fuese suficiente con que la comida de mi madre esté mala, que ahora va y hace comida para un regimiento.

-Mamá, hoy es el día que definitivamente se te ha ido la olla. ¿Qué es toda esta comida? Por detrás vino mi padre y me pegó una colleja sonriéndome.

-No le hables así a tu madre. Encima de que lleva cuatro horas cocinando… dijo, sarcásticamente. Yo sonreí.

-¿Cuatro horas? Mamá, te agradezco el detalle pero, sabes que tengo que seguir una dieta estricta, y más a escasas horas antes de un partido. No puedo desayunar todo esto.

-No lo hagas, sino quieres acabar en urgencias. Soltó mi padre. Los dos nos echamos a reír. Y mi madre nos metió una colleja a los dos.

-Sois tal para cual. Protestó.

En ese momento salió Kari.

-¡Mamá, que maravilla! ¡Qué buena pinta tiene todo!

Mi padre y yo nos miramos sorprendidos. ¿Cómo puede ser tan pelota?

-Seguro que a T.K. le encanta. Soltó Kari.

-Sí, sí, que coma T.K. todo lo que quiera. ¿Verdad, papá? Le dije a mi padre sonriéndole.

-Sí, sí, por supuesto. Está es su casa. Y me devolvió la sonrisa.

Los dos sabíamos cómo iba a acabar T.K. si se zampaba toda la comida que había en el salón jajaja. No me juzguéis, sabéis que T.K. me cae muy bien, pero era el novio de mi hermana pequeña. Se siente :D

Yo me comí un par de huevos revueltos y me fui de casa casi corriendo. Como siempre, llegaba tarde.

-Tai, puedes cogerte la moto. Nosotros iremos en el coche, que tenemos que ir a buscar a tus abuelos. Me soltó mi padre.

-¿De verdad, papá? Hace mucho tiempo que no la cojo, me gustaría. Le metí, sonriendo.

Podía ver la cara de mi hermana detrás de mi padre. Era todo un poema jajaja.

-Claro. Pero esta vez, acuérdate de quitar las llaves del contacto. Buen viaje. Y cerró la puerta de entrada en mis narices, dejándome fuera de casa.

Oh, oh. Mi padre me había dejado K.O. Aún con la puerta cerrada podía oír como mi hermana no paraba de reírse. Kari… Pero justo en ese momento me llamaron al teléfono. Mierda. Era el segundo capitán del equipo. Llegaba tarde, seguro.

-Eric. Lo siento. ¿Llego tarde a la concentración, verdad? Le pregunte asustado.

-Tranquilo, aún quedan ocho jugadores por venir. Pero Tai, tu eres el capitán, deberías venir antes de que vengan los entrenadores sino quieres que te caiga bronca. Me aconsejó.

-Sí, tienes razón. Gracias. En cinco minutos estoy. Dije mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad. Si quería estar en cinco minutos, tenía que correr mucho. Bien.

Fui hacia la moto (menuda cagada me pegué la noche que la cogí) y la arranque. Me puse la bolsa de futbol detrás, me coloqué el casco y me baje las gafas. Cuando salí del aparcamiento un chico rubio me grito, era T.K.:

-¡Suerte Tai!

-Gracias T.K. Me limité a contestar.

Entonces empecé a acelerar. Cogí todos los atajos que me sabía e iba un poco más rápido de la velocidad permitida, pero es que si no, llegaría tarde. Seguro. Por suerte llegue sin ninguna multa, y a tiempo, aún no habían llegado los entrenadores. Todos los del equipo se quedaron mirando mi Harley (he de reconocer que mola bastante :D)

-Capitán Tai, ¡qué pasada! No sabía que tenía moto. Me dijo el defensa.

-Es de mi padre Ryko. Pero gracias. ¿Cómo estáis chicos? Espero que os hayáis levantado con ganas de ganar porque… yo solo no lo voy a poder hacer. Y les guiñe el ojo.

Todos asintieron. Eran todos buenos jugadores. Cualquiera hubiese podido ser el capitán del equipo, pero sí es cierto que yo tenía más experiencia que el resto. Y no quiero parecer un sobrado pero, no se me daba nada mal. Conocía muy bien a los contrincantes y sus puntos débiles. Sabía a qué jugador utilizar para cada acción. Para los estudios no pero, para el fútbol, tenía muy buena memoria.

Pasamos toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en concentración. Nuestros entrenadores y fisios llegaron poco después de haber llegado yo (por los pelos). Estuvimos hablando de jugadas ensayadas y de jugadas a balón parado. Este era nuestro primer partido como equipo y quería que todo saliese bien. Era una eliminatoria. Si perdíamos, no nos clasificábamos a octavos en el mundial sub 17 de fútbol. Y jugábamos contra Rusia. Creo que es la primera vez en toda mi vida que me puse nervioso antes de jugar un partido.

-¡Tai! Me chilló el entrenador.

-Sí, entrenador. Le contesté (como un buen jugador disciplinado, que es lo que era).

-¿Estás preparado? Tienes que formar una piña ahí dentro. Todos somos un equipo. Cuento contigo, Yagami.

-No le defraudaré entrenador. Le prometo que todos nos esforzaremos al máximo. Le dije. Hablaba completamente enserio.

No solía ponerme serio nunca, excepto con el fútbol. Después de la charla con el entrenador, me dirigí al vestuario. Iba a dar comienzo la famosa charla de Yagami Taichi como capitán previa a un partido. Y no es que lo diga yo. Todo el mundo que había jugado conmigo venía a los meses y me decían que como yo, nadie les motivaba. Bueno, es parte del trabajo del capitán, así que en parte, me alagaban. Antes de que empezase con mi charla, me vino a la mente la imagen de Agumon.

-¿Sabéis? En nuestro primer partido como equipo solo quiero que me prometáis una cosa. Quiero que la gente que nos haya venido a ver, vea fútbol. Eso es lo que quiero. Quiero que juguemos al fútbol, y a ser posible, que lo hagamos bien.

Todos se rieron. Y yo, continúe.

-Mi pasión, nuestra pasión, es este deporte. Somos unos privilegiados por estar aquí. Pero, ¿sabéis qué? También nos lo hemos ganado. Cuando nuestros amigos salían de fiesta los sábados, nosotros nos quedábamos en casa porque al día siguiente teníamos partido. Y qué me decís de todas las asignatura que hemos suspendido por qué por la tarde teníamos que entrenar y apenas teníamos tiempo para estudiar. No. No voy a permitir que todos vuestros sacrificios hayan sido en vano (pensé en Sora). Tenemos que luchar hasta el último minuto, y defender a nuestras raíces. Siempre miraremos hacia delante y cooperaremos. No quiero egoísmos en mi equipo. Si jugáis así, aunque perdamos, me sentiré orgulloso de vosotros porque, sé que lo habréis intentado hasta el final. A veces se me olvida que esto es solo un juego, pero es que para mí no es solo un juego. Es mucho más. Es el confiar en tu compañero, es sacrificarte por los demás, es levantarte cuando te has caído, es… la vida misma. Y yo sé que aquí ninguno de vosotros es ningún cobarde así que, ayudadme a ganar este partido, y yo os ayudaré a vosotros. Juntos podemos ganar a cualquier rival. Juntemos nuestras manos.

Hicimos un corro con las manos de todos los jugadores puestas encima unas de otras en el centro.

-¡Un, dos, tres, Japón! Gritamos todos, e inmediatamente todos empezamos a aplaudir.

-¡Vamos a jugar al fútbol chavales! Dije yo antes de que saliésemos del vestuario.

-Bien hecho capitán.

-Gracias entrenador. Ni si quiera me había enterado de que estaba ahí.

Salimos al campo a calentar. Era el campo de fútbol más grande en el que jamás había jugado. Miré el reloj del estadio. Eran las cuatro y media de la tarde. Supuse que abrirían las puertas de las gradas a las cinco y cuarto de la tarde. Estaba nervioso. Pero ahora no podía pensar en eso. Tenía que concentrarme en el partido. El equipo ruso salió minutos después de nosotros. Eran unos tipos muy altos y grandes. Estaban en muy buena forma. Mierda. La televisión también estaba. Claro Tai, todos los partidos de la selección los retrasmiten. Tú tranquilo.

A lo que me quise dar cuenta la gente ya estaba entrando. ¿Qué cojones…? ¿Puede ser que hayan venido todos a verme jugar? Me acerque un poco a las gradas y ahí estaban. Habían venido a verme todos. Mi abuela tenía en la mano tres cámaras desechables. Genial, sesión de fotos. Por no hablar de Mimi y de mí hermana, que llevaban pancartas de verdad. Habían dibujado a Agumon jajaja y ponía: "Ánimo Taiiii". Creía que mi hermana estaba de coña cuando me lo ha dicho esta mañana. Ahí estaba Izzy, con el ordenador. Supongo que seguiría investigando acerca de las puestas digitales. Y Matt, y T.K. e incluso Joe, pero… ¿y Sora? Era la única que no había venido. ¿Tan mal estaban las cosas como para que hubiesen venido todos excepto ella? Reconozco que me sentó como si me hubiesen dado una patada en todos los huevos.

A lo mejor llega tarde. Pensé en mis adentros. Eso espero.

El entrenador enseguida nos llamó. Estábamos a punto de empezar el partido. Venga Tai joder, concéntrate. Pero lo cierto es que no podía parar de pensar en lo cabreado que estaba con Sora. Volví a mirar a la grada donde estaba mi familia y mis amigos, pero ella seguía sin aparecer. Genial.

-Tai, ¿te encuentras bien? Me preguntó Eric.

-Sí tranquilo. A concentrarse equipo. ¡A jugar al fútbol! Solté yo. En un intento desesperado de animarme a mí mismo.

El entrenador nos dio una última charla y salimos al campo de juego los once jugadores titulares. Yo llevaba en el brazo el brazalete de capitán. Creo que nunca me había pesado tanto.

Nos pusimos en fila india, cara al público. Nosotros éramos los locales, así que fueron ellos, los visitantes, lo que se acercaron a nosotros para darnos la mano. Era un simple decoro. Cuando terminamos de saludarnos todos los jugadores, nos llamaron los árbitros a los dos capitanes de ambos equipos. Teníamos que hacer el sorteo. Yo elegí cara, pero salió cruz (empezamos bien). El capitán ruso eligió campo, así que a nosotros tocaba sacar primero.

Miré hacía la grada por última vez. Sora no estaba.

_Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, ¡qué comience el partido!_


	9. Capítulo 8:El cuarto de basuras

Íbamos perdiendo 0-3. ¿Qué coño nos estaba pasando? No lo entiendo. Físicamente estábamos de puta madre. No estábamos cansados. Y teníamos muchas jugadas ensayadas pero, ninguna salía bien. Era como si, no hubiésemos podido encontrar la armonía entre nosotros. Por no mencionar que yo no daba una. En mi vida había fallado tantos tiros a puerta. ¿Qué me ocurría? ¿Qué había sido del: los problemas que tengo se quedan fuera del campo? Lo cierto es que no podía dejar de pensar en Sora. Joder Sora, sal de mi cabeza de una puta vez.

-Taiiiiiiiii, ¡qué coño estás haciendo! ¡Haz el favor de recibir un puñetero pase! ¡Mete un gol antes del descanso joder! Me gritó mi entrenador desde el banquillo.

¿Cómo quería que metiese un gol, si apenas había pasado la pelota del medio campo? Nunca había deseado tanto que acabase la primera parte. Dos minutos después, el árbitro pitó el fin de la primera parte. No me podía creer que hubiésemos jugado tan mal.

Todo mi esfuerzo. Todo mi sacrificio. Sora…

Para nada. Estaba hundido. Como el resto de mi equipo. Entramos al vestuario y el entrenador nos echó una señora bronca (merecidísima). La peor parte me la llevé yo. Era lógico. Yo era el capitán. Yo tenía que reconfortar a todo mi equipo. ¿Pero cómo lo iba a hacer si ni siquiera sabía cómo reconformarme yo?

Estábamos en el túnel de vestuarios, apunto de salir al campo, cuando alguien me agarro de la camiseta y me metió en una especie de cuarto de basuras.

¿Sora?

-Sora, ¿qué coño haces aquí? No puedes estar aquí. Le recriminé cabreado.

¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?

-Me iré cuando me digas qué es lo que te pasa. Me dijo, cabreada también.

-¿A qué te refieres? Le pregunté duditativo.

-A tu juego. No das una. No predices las jugadas que os van a hacer. No estudias las jugadas de tus rivales. No organizas al equipo ni les indicas su posición. Por no mencionar que no das ni una. ¡Tendrías que haber metido cuatro goles por lo menos! Cómo se notaba que ella también había sido capitana...

-¿Cómo sabes qué he jugado mal, si ni siquiera has estado aquí para verlo? Le solté al fin.

-Es verdad que no llevo desde el minuto uno, pero he venido en cuanto he podido. Tenía médico. Hoy me han quitado la venda del tobillo. Me dijo.

¿Qué? Tai, eres idiota.

-Pero llevo aquí desde el minuto quince y no has dado ni una Tai. ¿Qué coño te pasa? No voy a dejar que tires por la borda todo lo que has sacrificado por este momento, y mucho menos voy a dejar que ahora no hagas nada para evitarlo.

-No sé qué me pasa. No soy perfecto Sora. No puedo ser el que todos esperáis. Siento defraudaros. Le dije, girando mi cara. No podía mirarla. No a los ojos. Sabía que le había defraudado. Lo peor de todo es que me sentía culpable. Había estado todo el partido cabreado porque Sora no había venido y resulta que estaba en el médico curándose el esguince que YO mismo le había hecho. Era un estúpido integral. Con todas las letras.

-Tai, no. No estoy defraudada. Me dijo mientras giraba mi cara, obligándome a que le mirase a los ojos.-No te estoy diciendo todo esto porque me sienta defraudada. Te lo digo porque me importas Tai. Sé que puedes dar mucho más de lo que estás dando. Y yo creo que cuando alguien tiene un potencial, como el que tú tienes, está en la obligación de utilizarlo, Tai.

Sora…

Nos quedamos mirando unos segundos en silencio a los ojos.

No me preguntéis cómo pasó. Pero Sora se puso de puntillas, me agarró la cara con sus dos manos, me acercó a sus delicados labios y me besó.

Yo, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Habían pasado muchas cosas en estos últimos días. Y ahí estaba, en un cuarto de basuras, besando a Sora, minutos antes de comenzar la segunda parte del partido de mi vida.

Fue un beso tierno, pero cálido. Un beso que me lleno de energías y de fuerza. Tal vez no estaba todo perdido (y lo decía en ambos sentidos).

-Sal, y juega al fútbol. Me soltó.

Me quedé sin palabras. Me había hecho recordar por qué jugaba al fútbol.

Sentí como mi corazón se llenaba de su afecto y valor. Valor. Ese sentimiento que había desaparecido de mi corazón durante tantos meses. Sora lo había vuelto a hacer.

-Está bien. Jugaré al fútbol. Le dije. Sonriéndola.

Ahora fui yo el que me agache y me acerqué a ella para besarla. Esta vez fue un beso más corto, pero igual de intenso.

El corazón me iba a mil.

Los dos salimos de aquel cuarto antes de que alguien pudiese notar mi ausencia, y Sora se dirigió camino de las gradas. Era nuestro primer beso, y había sido en un cuarto de basuras jaja. Aunque en un campo de fútbol, eso me cuadraba más. =)

De repente me sentí con fuerzas para remontar el partido.

No me preguntéis qué es lo que pasó pero, parece ser que contagié al resto de mis compañeros de equipo, y en menos de diez minutos, metimos dos goles.

Bueno, los metí yo pero, había sido gracias al trabajo en equipo. El partido continúo. Físicamente estábamos reventados, y los rusos estaban jugando muy a la defensiva. Resultaba muy complicado meterse en su área. Si podíamos meter algún gol, debía de ser mediante una falta o desde un córner. Les dije a mis compañeros que forzasen la falta.

Teníamos una buena oportunidad para empatar. Habíamos forzado una falta, tal y como había sugerido. Todos me miraron, pidiéndome con los ojos que fuese yo quién tirase la falta. Pero entonces me acordé del entrenamiento de ayer. Eric, era muy bueno lanzando faltas, mejor que yo. Era momento de pensar en el resto del equipo, y no en mí mismo.

-Eric. Tú la tirarás. Le dije.

Eric me sonrío. Confiaba plenamente en él.

Eric lanzo y…..metió. Acabábamos de empatar el partido. Yo pedí concentración, y un último esfuerzo. Faltaban cinco minutos para que acabase el partido. Sabía que en una prórroga no íbamos a ganar. Los rusos estaban mejor físicamente que nosotros así que solo podíamos meter de córner o…de penalti. Eso es.

Le dije a Eric que dijese al resto del equipo que teníamos que hacer una contra, para así, forzar que me hiciesen penalti. Faltaban dos minutos, y nuestro portero sacó a lo largo. Eric me pasó el balón y yo me regatee a cinco jugadores rusos. Cuando llegué a su área, uno de los defensas rusos metió el pie para quitarme el balón. Pero me tiró al suelo. Yo miré al árbitro.

Pítalo por favor, pítalo.

_Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, ¡penalti!_

¡Vamos! Era la oportunidad de ganar. Todos en el equipo estuvieron de acuerdo en que yo fuese el que tirase el penalti. Sé que sería mi única y última oportunidad para demostrar que mi esfuerzo, había merecido la pena.

Me sitúe en la línea de penalti. Antes de tirar, miré a Sora. _Estudia a tus rivales..._Me había dicho.

Haz memoria Tai. Haz memoria… el portero ruso, era realmente bueno, pero en todos los penaltis que había visto de él, el 98% de las veces se tiraba a la derecha. Vale. Bien.

_Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

Cerré los ojos, y tiré el penalti. Cuando los abrí, el balón estaba dentro de la red. Habíamos ganado el partido.

Todo el equipo vino a echarse encima de mí. Enseguida me tiraron al suelo. Sentí como la grada de Japón ardía en gritos y en aplausos. ¿Habíamos ganado? Mire al marcador. Aún nos quedaba un minuto.

-¡Chavales, queda un minuto. Concentración! Les grité a todos.

Fue el minuto más largo de mi vida.

_Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, ¡Japón 4- Rusia 3!_

Habíamos ganado. Fui corriendo a darle un abrazo a mi entrenador. Después de lo mal que había jugado en la primera parte, confió en mí, y no me cambió.

-¡Bien hecho Yagami! Se limitó a decir.

Obviamente, después de saludar a mi entrenador, fui a hacer piña con el resto de mis compañeros. Habíamos eliminado a Rusia. Estábamos en octavos del mundial de fútbol sub 17. ¡Sí!

Volví a mirar a la grada. Creo que Sora estaba más emocionada que yo. Sonreí. Nos habíamos besado. Casi se me había olvidado con tanta euforia.

Un par de televisiones locales quisieron entrevistarnos. El entrenador me dijo que le acompañase a la rueda de prensa. Mi primera rueda de prensa. Estaba eufórico. Conteste a todas las preguntas que me hicieron de la mejor forma posible. Cuando acabé mi entrenador me dio la enhorabuena, pero me dijo que no volviese a hacer nada parecido (había estado a punto de darle un infarto). En el vestuario nos pusimos como locos. Lo habíamos hecho. Habíamos remontado.

Cuando terminamos de ducharnos, salimos por la puerta de atrás. Había un montón de aficionados pidiéndonos autógrafos. Aún no me acostumbraba a todo eso.

Entre todos los que estaba ahí, conseguí distinguir a mi familia y a mis amigos. Les di las gracias a todos por haber venido a verme. Me pidieron que les firmase unos autógrafos en plan coña jajaja.

-¡Buen trabajo hermanito! Me dijo Kari.

-Así se hace hijo. Dijo mi padre a punto de llorar.

-¡Has estado genial Tai! Me dijeron Mimi y Matt.

-¡Eres muy grande! Me dijo Izz.

Pero yo solo tenía ojos para Sora. Cogí una hoja del suelo y un boli, y sin que nadie pudiese darse cuenta, le escribí una nota y se la entregué. Le guiñe un ojo, sonreí y me fui. Me tenía que ir con el resto del equipo. Pero en aquella nota, se lo dejaba todo bien claro:

_Sora,_

_Te espero dentro de una hora en el parque en el que solemos quedar cuando nos reunimos todos._

_Con amor, Tai._


	10. Capítulo 9: Un nuevo desafío

_-¡Corre mamá, date prisa! Le dije a mi madre mientras iba conduciendo._

_-Sora, no puedo correr más. No te preocupes, son las seis y cinco. Llegas de sobra. Me tranquilizó._

_Acababa de salir del médico. Me habían quitado el vendaje del tobillo. Intenté convencer a mi madre para ir otro día, pero ella tenía razón, cuánto antes me la quitasen, antes podría empezar a jugar al tenis de nuevo. Tenía tantas ganas de jugar…_

_De camino al campo de fútbol, pusimos la radio. Tai y su equipo habían empezado peor de lo que me imaginaba. En el minuto diez, ya les habían metido un gol. _

_¿Tai? Pero qué te pasa..._

_Mi madre me dejó en la puerta del estadio. Me despedí de ella, saque mi entrada y subí corriendo a las gradas. El tobillo respondía bien. Genial._

_No me costó mucho encontrar a todos estos, y a los familiares de Tai. Había estado en un estadio de fútbol muchísimas veces y me las apañaba bastante bien ahí dentro._

_Cuando llegué a donde estaban todos, Japón había encajado otro gol._

_-¡Ey Sora. Por aquí! Me chillaron Mimi y Kari._

_-¡Hola chicos! Les salude a todos con mi mejor sonrisa, pero preocupada por el partido._

_-¡Sora! ¿Cómo ha ido el médico? Me preguntó Joe. Quería que le explicase que me había dicho exactamente. Joe.. jajaja_

_Me senté al lado de Izzy y de Kari, no sin antes haber saludado a los padres y abuelos de Tai. _

_-¿Tai está jugando mal? Pregunté preocupada._

_-Eso parece. En realidad todo el equipo. Me soltó Izzy mientras seguía haciendo cosas con su ordenador. Izz… jaja, tú tampoco cambiarás._

_-No te preocupes, Sora. Estoy segura de que mi hermanito... ¡remontará! Me animo Kari._

_¿Cómo iban a remontar? Tai tenía al equipo completamente roto. Por no hablar de que el balón no pasaba de medio campo. Así no iban a poder hacer ninguna jugada ensayada._

_Ojalá pudiese chillarle a Tai, que reaccionase. ¡Qué jugase al fútbol!_

_Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

_Genial. Otro gol de Rusia. Japón estaba completamente roto. Lo mejor que les podía pasar es que llegase el descanso. En ese momento Tai miró al reloj del estadio. Estoy segura de que él también estaba pensando lo mismo…_

_¿Cómo puede hacerme esto, Tai? Después de todo lo que le he apoyado…de todos los desplantes que he tenido que aguantar por el estúpido fútbol… Tai, ¡eres idiota!_

_Estaba deseando que pitasen el final de la primera parte. Estaba decidida a buscarle y a echarle la bronca, al menos para que reaccionase. Había estado más veces en este estadio, sabía cómo llegar al túnel de vestuarios. Era mi única oportunidad para decirle todo lo que pensaba antes de que volviese a salir al campo._

_-Sora, ¿a dónde vas? Me preguntó Kari._

_No me había dado cuenta de que ya estaba de pie._

_-Oh, pues… iba… iba al baño. Le mentí con mi mejor sonrisa._

_-¡Ah, pues te acompaño! Me soltó._

_Genial…_

_-Tranquila Kari, no hace falta. Le dije mientras me alejaba corriendo._

_Fui corriendo dirección al túnel del vestuario. ¿Cómo me iba a colar? No iba a ser nada fácil… espera un momento, ese de ahí es… ¿es Davis? _

_-¡Davis! Le grité._

_-Oh, hola Sora. Me dijo algo deprimido._

_-¿Qué haces aquí? Llevaba una especie de tarjeta identificativa, un chaleco reflectante, una gorra y un walky talky. Debía de ser unos de los encargados de seguridad._

_-Pues verás, quería ver a Tai jugar al fútbol, pero ahora trabajo como seguridad de vez en cuando para sacarme un dinerillo. Así que les pedí a mis jefes si me podían trasladar hoy aquí. Así al menos le podría ver._

_Davis. Era un buen chico después de todo. Y mi oportunidad para hablar con Tai._

_-Escucha Davis, tengo que pedirte un favor. Van a salir ahora los jugadores al túnel de vestuario. Sí pudieses dejarme entrar un momento para hablar con Tai, te lo agradecería muchísimo…_

_Intente poner la mejor de mis caras inocentes._

_-Pero Sora, ¿para qué quieres hablar con Tai? ¡Le desconcentrarías! Me recriminó._

_-¿Más de lo que ya está? Solo quiero provocar el efecto contrario Davis._

_Hice que Davis se callase. En el fondo él sabía que tenía razón._

_-Mmmm, de acuerdo, pero si te pilla alguien, yo no he visto nada ¿de acuerdo? Me dijo mientras me guiñaba el ojo y me sacaba la lengua._

_-¡Gracias Davis! Le dije mientras iba corriendo hacia el túnel de vestuarios._

_Ahí estaba. Bueno, con todo el equipo ¿cómo podría hablar con él? En cuanto me viesen, me iban a echar a patadas… ¡lo tengo!_

_Acababa de encontrar como un especie de cuarto de basuras. El lugar perfecto para hablar. No lo pensé más. Me acerqué a Tai, me cercioré de que nadie miraba, le agarré de la camiseta y lo metí en aquel cuarto sin que pudiese verme la cara. _

_Oh, oh. Seguro que en cuanto me viese, se iba a cabrear. Estaba centrada pensando en mi cabreo, que se había olvidado por completo el suyo._

_-Sora, ¿qué coño haces aquí? No puedes estar aquí. Me recriminó cabreado. Lo sabía…_

_¿Qué, qué estaba haciendo ahí? Buena pregunta… y ¿ahora qué le digo?_

_-Me iré cuando me digas qué es lo que te pasa. Le dije. Yo también sonaba muy cabreada._

_-¿A qué te refieres? Me preguntó._

_-A tu juego. No das una. No ves las jugadas que os van a hacer. No organizas al equipo ni les indicas su posición. Por no mencionar que no das ni una. ¡Tendrías que haber metido cuatro goles por lo menos!_

_Vale, acababa de salir mi vena de capitana. Cuando estaba en el equipo femenino de fútbol yo también era capitana. Se me daba bien mandar al parecer :P_

_-¿Cómo sabes cómo he jugado si ni siquiera has estado aquí para verlo? Me soltó._

_Tai… ¿podría ser que por eso hayas jugado así de mal?_

_No que va. Imposible._

_-Es verdad que no llevo desde el minuto uno, pero he venido en cuanto he podido. Tenía médico. Hoy me han quitado la venda del tobillo. Le confesé._

_Podía ver la expresión de culpabilidad en los ojos de Tai._

_-Pero llevo aquí desde el minuto quince y no has dado ni una Tai. ¿Qué coño te pasa? No voy a dejar que tires por la borda todo lo que has sacrificado por este momento, y mucho menos voy a dejar que ahora no hagas nada para evitarlo._

_-No sé qué me pasa. No soy perfecto Sora. No puedo ser el que todos esperáis. Siento defraudaros._

_Así que sí era eso. No quería defraudarnos. No quería defraudarme. Después de todo… aún sigue pensando en mí._

_En ese momento me giro la cara. Sabía que se sentía culpable. No podía mirarme a los ojos._

_-Tai. No. No me defraudas. Le dije mientras le giraba la cara, obligándole a que me mirase a los ojos. No te estoy diciendo todo esto porque me sienta defraudad. Te lo digo porque me importas Tai. Sé que puedes dar mucho más de lo que estás dando. Y yo creo que cuando alguien tiene un potencial, como el que tú tienes, está en la obligación de utilizarlo, Tai._

_Tai… ¿qué puedo hacer para que lo entiendas? Pensé mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos en silencio._

_No me preguntéis cómo pasó. Yo simplemente seguí a mi corazón._

Me puse de puntillas, le agarré la cara con mis dos manos, le acerqué a mis labios y le besé.

_¿Sora? ¿Estabas besando a Tai? ¡Sí, le estabas besando! Después de tantos años, de tantos problemas…ahí estaba, dándole a Tai nuestro primer beso en un cuarto de basuras. Muy romántico, pensé, irónicamente._

_A partir de ahí, yo me deje llevar. Fue un beso tierno, pero a la vez cálido. Un beso que nos reconfortó a los dos._

_-Sal, y juega al fútbol. Le dije cuando acabamos de parar de besarnos._

_Pude ver la expresión de felicidad en los ojos de Tai. Siempre eran sinceros conmigo. _

_-Está bien. Jugaré al fútbol. Dijo sonriéndome._

_Y de repente, se agachó y me besó. Me había correspondido. ¡Tai, me había correspondido!_

_Bien hecho, Sora :D_

_El corazón me iba a mil_

_Después de aquel beso, los dos salimos del cuarto de basuras rápidamente. A mí no podían verme, y a Tai le podrían sancionar por lo que acababa de pasar._

_Pero yo estaba feliz. Muy feliz. Esperaba que mi beso, hubiese hecho efecto, y le hubiese llenado de valor y energías a Tai para remontar el partido._

_De camino a las gradas me volví a encontrar a Davis._

_-Muchas gracias por todo Davis, de verdad. Le chillé mientras iba corriendo._

_-¡De nada Sora! ¡Espero que lo hayas espabilado! Me dijo._

_No sabes cuánto…Pensé._

_Cuando llegué a la grada Mimi me hizo como una especie de interrogatorio de por qué había tardado tanto. Así era Mimi jajaja._

_Y… la segunda parte empezó._

_Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

_No sé si fue mi beso pero, Tai volvió a ser el jugador que yo siempre conocí. Japón consiguió empatar el partido. Estaban jugando muy bien. Tai pensaba antes de actuar o de mandar cualquier instrucción._

_¡Ese era mi chico!_

_-¡Vamos Tai! Gritaron los padres de Tai._

_Toda la grada estaba eufórica. Solo quedaban dos minutos y Tai tenía que conseguir marcar, sino, en la prórroga no iban a poder ganarles. Yo lo sabía, y estoy segura de que Tai también lo sabía._

_Entonces sonreí. Estaban haciendo una jugada ensayada. Tai iba a forzar un penalti, y así ganarían el partido. Estaba tan nerviosa, que a lo que me quise dar cuenta, estaba cuatro filas más abajo de mi asiento. Quería ver la jugada más de cerca._

_Le pitaron penalti a Tai._

_¡Por favor que lo marque, por favor que lo marque!_

_Entonces Tai me buscó en las gradas (espero que fuese a mí), y tiró._

_Metió gol._

_Habían ganado. Ganado. Habían eliminado a Rusia y habían pasado la eliminatoria, y lo que es mejor, Tai había conseguido remontar el partido._

_Estoy segura de que si Biyomon estuviese aquí, mi emblema del amor reaccionaría. ¡Vamos que sí reaccionaría!_

_Subí donde estaban el resto de mis amigos. Todos estábamos igual de felices, sobretodo, los familiares de Tai. En las gradas no paraban de aplaudir, y de gritar el nombre de Tai. Yo estaba tan excitada._

_Decidimos salir a esperarle por la puerta en la que salían. Todos querían abrazarlo, y darle la enhorabuena (especialmente yo). Quería saber que habían significado esos besos. Seguramente los habría olvidado… está tan contento con que hayan ganado, que no podrá pensar en nadie más._

_Entonces salieron. Y todo el mundo empezó a echarse encima de ellos y a pedirles autógrafos. _

_Aún no me acostumbraba a todo aquello. Tai, ¿famoso? A mí me gustaba el Tai de siempre. _

_En cuanto nos vio, vino hacia nosotros. Nos saludó a todos nosotros y a su familia. Todos le dieron la enhorabuena y enseguida empezaron a soltar bromas acerca del famoseo de Tai._

_Ya se iba a ir cuando, de repente, puso en mi mano una hoja de papel. Me guiñó el ojo, me sonrío, y se marchó. Sabía que tenía que irse en el autobús con el resto de compañeros de equipo._

_Leí la nota lo más rápido posible sin que nadie pudiese leerla:_

_Sora,_

_Te espero dentro de una hora en el parque en el que solemos quedar cuando nos reunimos todos._

_Con amor, Tai._

_"Con amor"… Sonreí. Estoy segura que esa nota significaba que ya me había perdonado y que no había olvidado lo que acababa de pasar en aquel cuarto de basuras._

_Está bien Tai. Allí nos vemos. Pensé._

_Era como una especie de desafío, y yo siempre aceptaba los desafíos, y más si venían por parte de Tai._


	11. Capitulo 10: Mensajes reenviados

¡_**Hola niños elegidos! Solo quería daros las gracias, solo hace 24h que subí mi historia, y ya la habéis leído más de 300 personas! Sois los mejores.**_

_**Espero que os esté gustando de verdad. Solo quería deciros que a partir de estos capítulos, empieza la aventura digimon, y empezaréis a notar que la historia entre Tai y Sora, sube un poco de tono, ya que tienen 17 años…^^**_

_**Me encantaría que me dejaseis reviews, para saber si os está gustando mi historia, o para saber qué es lo que tengo que cambiar para que os guste más!**_

_**Seguiré desarrollando historias del resto de los niños elegidos, no os preocupéis. ;)**_

_**A partir de ahora empieza la verdadera aventura digimon….Seguid leyendo! :D**_

Después del partido, el autobús que nos alejó de todo aquel ajetreo, nos volvió a dejar en el estadio de fútbol. Yo tenía que recoger mi moto y había quedado con Sora en… mierda, ya llegaba tarde (xD)

Al bajarme del autobús me despedí del resto de mi equipo. Habíamos ganado. Había besado a Sora. Hoy era mi día, lo reconozco, mi hermana pequeña tenía razón, me había salido. :D

Ya me había puesto el casco cuando vi a alguien de lejos que me resultaba muy familiar… ¡era Davis!

-¡Davis! Le grité.

A Davis le tenía mucho cariño. Él siempre me agradecía los consejos que le daba acerca del fútbol, y yo siempre le agradecí que, por él y por el resto de sus amigos, nosotros pudiésemos volver al mundo digimon.

-Capitán, Tai. ¡Has estado increíble! No sé lo que te habrá dicho Sora, pero dio en el clavo. Me dijo, guiñándome un ojo.

Creó que Davis intuía algo. Le cogí del cuello y le froté la cabeza con el puño.

-No seas cotilla. Le solté, sacándole la lengua.- ¿Cómo sabes lo de Sora? Le pregunte algo más serio.

-Oh, verás. Cuando tengo tiempo libre trabajo como segurata en los campos de fútbol. Me pidió que le dejase entrar en el túnel de vestuarios. Me alegro de que mereciese la pena. Me dijo sonriendo.

Trabajando. Davis trabajando.

-Vaya Davis, sí que has cambiado. Desde que te mudaste del barrio, apenas nos hemos visto. Tenemos que quedar algún día todos juntos. Le dije, montándome en la moto. Llegaba tarde.

-¡Claro capitán Tai! Cuándo tú digas. Me dijo, despidiéndose.-Por cierto, tu moto es una pasada.

Los dos nos reímos. Éramos iguales. Él había heredado el emblema del valor. Mi emblema. Era muy noble. Me alegro de que él también tenga que defender esa cualidad, ya que no es nada fácil.

Me despedí y salí a toda hostia. Llegaba tarde. Espero que Sora no lo tuviese en cuenta. En menos de cinco minutos ya estaba en el parque. Sora estaba ahí, en el banco de la otra noche, esperándome.

Vale, ahora empezaba a ponerme nervioso. Con toda la efusividad del partido, le había dicho que nos encontrásemos en el parque pero, ¿y ahora qué?, ¿qué le digo?

Valor Tai. Valor.

-Llegas tarde. Me dijo Sora mientras se ponía en pie de un salto.

Su tobillo estaba bien. Me alegro.

-Te veo bien. Le dije sonriéndola, y señalando su tobillo.

-Sí. No ha quedado ninguna lesión, por suerte. Me dijo mientras sonreía.

Creo que los dos estábamos igual de nerviosos. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir. Estuvimos como unos diez segundos en silencio. Segundos que se me hicieron eternos…

-Bueno, ¿y de qué me querías hablar? Dijo por fin Sora.

Me acerqué a ella. Era ahora o nunca. Era mi oportunidad de sincerarme con ella y de decirle toda la verdad.

Le cogí las manos y la invité a sentarse en el banco conmigo.

-Verás Sora… creo que deberíamos hablar de lo que ha pasado durante el partido. Le dije.

Estaba rojísimo. Oh, vamos Tai.

Nunca me había puesto así de vergonzoso. Era un tío bastante echado para adelante.

-Ah, sí ¿de tu remontada? Me dijo sacándome la lengua.

-No me pongas las cosas más difícil, Sora. Le solté.

Los dos nos reímos. Vale. Parecíamos dos tontos que no paraban de reírse y que no sabían que decirse.

-Vale lo siento. Dime, ¿qué es lo que querías decirme? Me preguntó Sora, algo más seria.

Los dos no parábamos de mirarnos a los ojos. El corazón me volvía a ir a mil.

Valor, Tai. Valor.

-Vale. Por dónde empiezo… Verás, tú y yo hemos estado siempre juntos. Hemos crecido y madurado juntos y..

-Bueno, unos más que otros. Me interrumpió.

Yo sonreí.

-Vale, tú has madurado más que yo, ¿contenta? Le dije.

-Era una broma. Me dijo mientras me acariciaba la cara.-Continúa.

-Vale. La cuestión es que, por mí parte, yo siempre había sentido una atracción especial por ti. Una atracción que no sentía con el resto de mis amigas. Al principio no sabía qué es lo que era, y me asusté bastante. Solo cuando crecí, con lo que pasó hace tres años, fue cuando me di cuenta de que esos sentimientos iban más allá de una amistad…

Sora me miraba en silencio. Estoy seguro de que quería escuchar cada palabra que le decía con detenimiento.

-Mira Sora, yo nunca he sido un hombre de palabras, ni de promesas. Soy un hombre de hechos. Soy impredecible e irascible. Pero también soy noble, honrado y fiel, y lucho por lo que quiero hasta el final.

-Lo sé. Me dijo.

-Creo que los dos sabemos lo que siempre ha existido entre nosotros y lo que siempre hemos evitado. Yo no sé tú pero, yo, ya estoy cansado de huir. Hace mucho tiempo que no me reconozco ni a mí mismo. Nunca había huido de nada en mi vida. Solo de ti. Es un poco paradójico lo sé pero… bueno, ya sabes lo que siempre he sentido por ti. Hay cosas que no se tienen que explicar con palabras, ya que los hechos hablan por sí mismos. Sora, no te obligar a nada. Ya sabes lo que siento. No quiero ocultarlo más. Lo único que puedo hacer es esperar que tú sientas lo mismo por mí. Y sí es así, luchar para que esto pueda salir bien.

¿Todo eso había dicho? La verdad es que me había expresado mejor de lo que pensaba. En el futuro podría llegar a ser diplomático o político jajaja.

Vale Tai, baja de la nube. Es el turno de Sora.

-Tai, me conoces. Mejor que nadie. Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que siempre supimos que había algo especial entre nosotros, pero nunca tuvimos el valor para hacerle frente. Pero yo nunca me rendí. Yo seguía sintiendo lo mismo por ti, incluso aun estando con Matt. Y sé que está mal, porque Matt es un buen chico, y se merecía a una persona que le correspondiera como él se merecía. Por eso le deje. Nunca había hablado de este tema con nadie, pero si te acabas de sincerar tú, lo justo es que yo haga lo mismo.

Sora continúo hablando.

-Verás. Yo nunca utilice a Matt para olvidarme de ti. Yo me había autoconvenciendo de que lo nuestro era imposible. De que, ya iba siendo hora de que pasase página. Nuestra última pelea me dejo muy cabizbaja, pero Matt siempre estuvo ahí para apoyarme. Y sentía como tú te ibas alejando cada vez más de mí, y como Matt se iba acercando. No pienses mal de mí, yo solo quería darme una oportunidad para ser feliz. Al principio, creía que lo podía conseguir. Matt me hacía reír, se preocupaba por mí, cogía mis llamadas cuando le necesitaba… pero, ¿sabes una cosa? En todo ese tiempo que estuve con él, no llegué a sentir ni la mitad de lo que sentía contigo estando cabreada. Sora empezó a llorar.

He de reconocer que yo estaba alucinando.

-Me di cuenta de que cuando estaba con Matt a solas, todo estaba bien, pero que cuando os juntabais los dos, yo… creo que siempre te hubiese elegido a ti. Mi propia mentira se vino abajo cuando luchamos contra Diaboron. Os encontré a los dos, luchando para salvar a nuestro mundo, y al mundo digimon, y yo solo podía pensar en que, tenía que ayudarte. De repente, Matt desapareció. Después de aquello, nada volvió a ser lo mismo. Yo ya no podía fingir más y Matt, enseguida se dio cuenta de todo lo que me pasaba. Espero que no haya cambiado tu opinión acerca de mí después de saber todo esto. Pero te lo tenía que decir. Quiero empezar contigo siendo sincera al 100%, sin mentiras, sin egoísmos.

Entonces Sora se calló.

Yo empecé a entender las cosas, que nunca había llegado a comprender. Así fue por eso. Sora siempre había estado enamorada de mí. Y yo de ella.

De repente, todo empezó a tener sentido.

Le cogí la cara, le retiré las lágrimas y la bese. Fue un beso diferente al del cuarto de basuras. Está vez había más pasión y entrega. Era como sí, de repente, todo lo que habíamos sentido en estos seis años, explotase.

Sora me devolvió el beso con ganas. Cada vez la situación iba a más. Sora se subió encima de mí, y yo se lo agradecí, así le podía agarrar mejor. Empecé a tocarle los muslos (llevaba falda), y empecé a subir poco a poco mis manos, hasta llegar a su culo. Ella empezó a desabrocharme el polo de fútbol que llevaba. Nos estábamos dejando llevar lo que, en seis años no habíamos podido hacerlo.

Vale Tai. Relájate. No es la primera vez que te lías así con una chica.

Pero esta vez era diferente. Estaba con Sora. Mi Sora. Estaba cien veces más excitado que con cualquier otra chica que haya estado.

Entonces Sora dejó de besarme.

-Tai….creo….creo que…deberíamos….parar. Sora no podía parar de jadear.

Empecé a besar el cuello. Y entre beso y beso, murmuré:

-Tienes…tienes…razón.

Los dos nos sonreímos. Y volvimos a besarnos, con la misma fuerza que antes.

Vale. Yo no iba a parar, y al juzgar por el estado de Sora, ella tampoco…

Yo seguía apretándole el culo contra mi cuerpo, cuando empecé a desabrocharle los botones de su polo. Siempre llevaba un polo de tenis.

Pfff, Sora. Como me gustaba esta chica…

Nos habíamos olvidado por completo que estábamos en mitad de un parque. Era de noche, sí pero, cualquiera hubiese podido pasar y vernos.

Sinceramente…me importaba poco.

Yo seguí besando a Sora, cuando de repente, algo sonó en mi mochila.

Sora empezó a besarme el cuello, mientras disimuladamente, buscaba en mi bolsa de fútbol. No sonaba como un móvil.

-¿De…de verdad…lo vas a coger? Me preguntó Sora entre beso y beso.

Pero no me estaba llamando nadie, al menos no un humano. No sonaba mi móvil, ni mi D3, era… ¡era mi dispositivo!

Sora lo debió de ver porque, paró en el acto.

-Sora. Es mi dispositivo digital. Le dije mientras los dos nos intentábamos recomponer, del momento _hottie_ que acabábamos de tener.- ¿El tuyo no suena? Le pregunté.

-Mierda, me lo he dejado en casa. Me dijo lamentándose.

Ahora los dos ya estábamos de pie.

-Creo… creo que es de Agumon, Sora.

**_Espero que os haya gustado el nuevo estilo de capítulos ;)_**

**_La temperatura no va a parar de subir, y por supuesto, la aventura digimon, acabar de comenzar!_**

**_Espero que me dejéis reviews ;_**)


	12. Capítulo 11: Pasado mañana

Vale. Ahora sí que estaba nervioso. Tenía como, unos dos millones de mensajes de Agumon (y no exagero). No paraba de ir un sitio a otro mientras sostenía el teléfono. Estaba llamando a Izz.

Sora estaba sentada en el banco mirándome.

-Tai, tengo que ir a casa. Tengo que ver si yo también he recibido algún mensaje de Biyomon.

Se puso de pie y se dispuso a irse.

De eso nada, pensé.

La detuve con el brazo. Ese momento me recordó cuando éramos unos críos; Sora quiso tirar su emblema del amor porque pensaba que no iba a reaccionar y yo se lo impedí.

-Espérate a que hable con Izzy y yo mismo te llevo a casa. Iremos más rápidos. Cálmate.

-¿Qué me calme? Has recibido muchísimos mensajes de Agumon pidiendo ayuda…

En ese mismo instante, Izzy me cogió el teléfono.

-Izzy, mi dispositivos acaba de reaccionar…. ¿El tuyo también? Bien. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?...mmm vale, ¿qué hora es?... vale, tengo que llevar a Sora a casa primero, pero después iremos a tu casa tranquilo… no, no lo sabe, se le ha olvidado el dispositivo en casa. Vale, hasta hora Izzy. Y colgué.

Le lancé mi casco a Sora.

-Vamos, sube. Izzy y los demás también han recibido los mensajes de sus digimons. Hemos quedado en media hora en casa de Izzy.

Sora me miró mientras sujetaba el casco.

-¿Y tú no tienes casco?...

-No había pensado en que al final de la noche iba a llevar a alguien más. La interrumpí. –No te preocupes por mí. Vamos, sube a la moto. Le dije mientras arrancaba.

Sora me hizo caso a regañadientes. Sabía que estaba muy ansiosa por saber si ella también había recibido los mensajes de Biyomon en su dispositivo, así que, no quiso llevarme la contraria.

Esperé a Sora en la moto mientras ella subía a su casa a buscar su dispositivo digital. Había bajado con otro casco.

Yo sonreí. Siempre preocupándose por los demás…

-¡Tai, también he recibido los mensajes de Biyomon! Me dijo mientras se acercaba.

-¡Bien! ¿Y ese casco? Parece una antigualla. Dije para picarla.

Ella me dio un golpe en la espalda mientras se subía a la moto.

-Era el casco de mi abuelo. Venga, arranca. Me ordenó mientras se lo ponía.

En menos de cinco minutos ya estábamos en casa de Izzy. Éramos los primeros en llegar (menos mal). Sora y yo habíamos quedado en que éramos "una especie de novios", pero no quería que la gente se enterase todavía. Izz me daba igual porque era mi mejor amigo, y se lo iba a contar de todas formas.

-Izzy, ya estamos aquí. Le dije yo mientras le saludaba chocándole la mano.

-¿Y bien? Preguntó Sora ansiosa.

-Creo que lo mejor será esperar a que vengan todos los demás. Para no contar la misma historia una y otra vez. Dijo Izzy calmado.

-¡Adelántanos algo! Insistió Sora.

-Pues veréis. La razón por la que hayamos podido recibir los mensajes de nuestros compañeros digimons es porque he conseguido anular la interferencia que Datamon había originado en nuestros dispositivos digitales. Creo que estamos muy cerca de abrir la puerta digital, chicos.

-¡Oh, Izzy! Le dijo Sora abrazándole.-Gracias.

-Bien hecho Izz. Le dije mientras le volvía a apretar la mano. Esta vez con más efusividad.

El resto no tardó mucho en venir. Todos estábamos muy intrigados y queríamos saber qué estaba ocurriendo cuanto antes mejor.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando Izzy? ¿Palmon está bien? Preguntó Mimi muy nerviosa.

-Cálmate Mimi. Izzy nos lo explicará enseguida. Le dijo Joe, para tranquilizarla.

-Sí, gracias Joe. Resumiendo, gracias a la ayuda de mi amigo de la universidad, he conseguido anular lo que Datamon hizo para que no recibiésemos ningún mensaje de ayuda de nuestros compañeros digimons.

-Quieres decir que todos estos mensajes, ¿nos lo han estado enviando nuestros digimons durante décadas? Preguntó Matt, mirando horrorizado su dispositivo.

-Efectivamente, Matt. Todos los mensajes que veis, son los mensajes de socorro que nos han estado intentando enviar durante su estancia en el mundo digital.

-Se pensarán que les hemos abandonado... Afirmo Kari, cabizbaja.

-Hermana, no digas eso. Mejor que nuestros digimons nadie sabe lo que seríamos capaces de hacer por ellos. Yo daría mi vida por Agumon. Estoy seguro de que él no piensa que le he abandonado. Y vuestros compañeros digimons, tampoco. Dije yo, para intentar animarles.

-Tai tiene razón. Lo importante es abrir esa dichosa puerta y reunirnos con ellos cuanto antes. Siguió Sora.

Todos asintieron.

-Izzy, ¿cuánto crees que te costará abrir la puerta? Preguntó T.K.

-Poco. Ciertamente, ya estoy en ello. Puede que en un par de días ya podamos regresar al mundo digimon. Contestó.

Un par de días. En un par de días volvería ver a Agumon. Dios, qué ansioso estaba. Si por mí fuese me iría ahora. Sin importar el fútbol, ni las clases, ni… ni mi familia.

-Bien, estamos todos de acuerdo, ¿verdad? Les pregunté mirándoles a todos.

-¡Sí! Me contestaron todos a la vez.

-Pues pasado mañana, regresaremos al mundo digimon. Dije yo.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Tai, pero creo que antes deberíamos prepararnos. Sugirió Joe.

-¿A qué te refieres Joe? Preguntó mi hermana.

-Ya no somos niños. La mayoría somos adultos. Creo que deberíamos de disponer de provisiones para aguantar la estancia en el mundo digimon. Deberíamos comprar latas de conserva, ropas, cuerdas… todo lo que nos ayudase a estar ahí.

-Es una idea fantástica Joe. Le animé yo.

-Bien, entonces, mañana podemos quedar para ir a comprar todas estas cosas, ¿no? Sugirió T.K.

-Sí, pero mañana es domingo. Las únicas tiendas que están abiertas son las del centro comercial que está al lado de nuestro instituto. Dijo Izzy.

-Bien pensado Izzy. Mañana quedaremos por la mañana para ir a comprar todo lo que necesitemos en el mundo digital. Afirme yo.

-Ya pero, ¿desde dónde nos iremos? Quiero decir, vamos a estar todos en una habitación, y vamos a desaparecer de repente en un ordenador. Mis padres se asustarían si presenciasen eso. Dijo Mimi.

Mimi tenía mucha razón.

-No hay problema. Mi madre se va mañana por la mañana a un viaje de negocios. No volverá en tres días. Podemos quedar en mi casa. Dijo Sora.

Vaya. Tres días su casa sola. Tal vez podríamos terminar lo que...

-Tai, ¿te parece bien? Me preguntó Matt, interrumpiendo mis más profundos pensamientos.

-Ehhhh… sí, claro. Lo haremos desde casa de Sora. Dije yo finalmente.

Todos asintieron.

-Yo, lo siento mucho chicos. Pero tendré que quedarme en casa, vigilando el ordenador, por si hay algún problema. No creo que pueda acompañaros mañana a comprar todas las cosas. Dijo Izzy apenado.

-No te preocupes Izzy, ¡encima de que gracias a ti vamos a volver al mundo digimon!. Le dijo mi hermana animándole.

-Gracias. Dijo Izzy.

-Bien, entonces, mañana a las cuatro en la puerta del centro comercial, ¿de acuerdo? Pregunté yo por última vez.

-¡De acuerdo! Contestaron todos.

Todos tenían cosas que hacer. Tenían que prepararse porque en dos días, volvíamos al mundo digimon, y no sabíamos cuánto tiempo íbamos a estar en él.

Al final nos quedamos Izzy, Sora y yo. Los del principio.

-Chicos, hay algo que me preocupa. No sé si voy a ser capaz de abrir la puerta. Quiero que lo sepáis. No quiero defraudaros. Nos confesó Izzy.

-No te preocupes Izzy. Lo importante es que lo hayas intentado, además, yo sí confío en que serás capaz de abrir la puerta. Le animo Sora.

Sora.

Era tan buena.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Ya lo hiciste una vez, ¿recuerdas? En el castillo de Myotismon…

-¡Eso es! Tai, eres un crack. Me interrumpió Izzy.

-¿Lo es? Pregunto Sora sorprendida.

-¿Lo soy? Me pregunté yo igual de sorprendido.

-Había una variable que no conseguía descifrar de qué se trataba, pero gracias a ti Tai, ¡ya sé de lo que se trata! Dijo Izzy muy entusiasmado.

-Izzy, no entiendo ni una palabra de lo que me dices. Le contesté, algo perdido.

-Veréis, no estaba seguro de abrir la puerta porque, no vale con abrir la puerta en cualquier lugar. Tiene que abrirse en un sitio en el que nuestros dispositivos reacciones. Creo que no será necesario ir a tu casa Sora. Dijo Izzy.

-No lo entiendo Izzy, explícate. Dijo Sora.

-¿Dónde reaccionaron nuestros dispositivos por primera vez? Nos preguntó Izzy.

¿Dónde? Pues ni idea, pensé…

-En el campamento de verano. Soltó Sora.

-Exacto Sora, exacto. Tenemos que volver exactamente al sitio donde nos fuimos por primera vez. Estoy seguro de que la puerta se abrirá, sin ninguna duda.

-Entonces, tendremos que volver al campamento, ¿no es cierto Izzy? Le pregunté yo.

-Sí Tai. Ese es el lugar que nos va a volver a llevar al mundo digital. Dijo al fin.

Después de estar un rato más con Izzy, Sora y yo nos fuimos de su casa. Íbamos hacia mi moto cuando Sora habló.

-Oye Tai. Me dijo.

-¿Qué pasa? Le dije mientras me intentaba poner el casco.

-¿Y qué pasa…qué pasa con…nosotros? Me soltó algo avergonzada.

Me quité el casco y la besé. Pero esta vez fue un beso muy corto.

-¿Tú qué crees? Le dije guiándole un ojo.

Sora me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Vale. Sé que no te gusta ponerle etiquetas a las cosas…

-¿Quieres decir que crees le tengo miedo a la palabra _novios_? Le interrumpí.

-Quiero decir que no quiero ir muy rápido. Al menos que tú quieras ir rápido…

Se estaba liando ella sola. Era más mona.

Le di un beso para que dejase de hablar.

-Creo que vamos a la misma velocidad está vez, Sora. Le dije mientras le dedicaba mi mejor sonrisa.

-Vale. Pero no quiero que la gente lo sepa todavía. Me dijo, algo preocupada por lo que pudiese contestarle.

-Me parece correcto. Le dije ofreciéndole el casco y arrancando la moto.

Cuando se subió, se agarró a mi cuerpo, y apoyó su cabeza en mi espalda. Sentía su respiración como se iba acelerando cada vez más, a medida que aumentaba de velocidad.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, Sora fue la primera en bajar y en quitarse el casco.

-Esta moto es demasiado. ¿Crees que podré llevarla algún día? Me pregunto, con cara de niña buena.

-Jajajajajaja, NO. Mi padre te mataría, además, tú no puedes con esta moto. Le dije, sonriendo.

-¿Cómo qué no? Puedo con esta moto y con mucho más. Me dijo antes de que plantarme un beso.

Esta vez el beso se parecía bastante más a los que nos habíamos dado en el parque.

Vale Tai. Relájate. Solo es un beso de despedida.

Pero Sora no paró de besarme, y yo (obviamente) tampoco. La subí a la moto y ella rodeo mi cuerpo con sus piernas. Yo me incliné para seguir besándola. Estábamos prácticamente tumbados encima de mi moto.

Vale. Creo que tenía motivos para excitarme.

-¿A qué…hora…decías…decías que se iba tu madre mañana? Le pregunté yo jadeando.

Sora se echó a reír. Me dio un beso tierno y se incorporó en la moto.

-Se va por la mañana. Me dijo mientras seguía besándome sentada en la moto. Pero esta vez besos más cortos.

-¿Crees qué…bueno qué…podría pasarme? Le dije, con la sonrisa más pícara que tenía.

A Sora le encantaba esa sonrisa. Lo sabía.

-No crees que es… ¿demasiado deprisa? Me soltó.

Vale, ¿la había cagado? ¿Estaba yendo muy rápido?

-Eh, lo siento Sora. No quería ir muy rápido yo…

Pero Sora empezó a partirse la caja. Genial. Se estaba haciendo la inocente…Se iba a enterar.

La cogí en brazos. Ella me rodeo con sus piernas y yo mientras le sujetaba en la parte superior de sus muslos. Le metí mi mano por sus braguitas. Estaban muy mojadas. La estampé contra la pared de su edificio (sin dejar que se hiciese daño). Sora enseguida empezó a jadear y me quería desabrochar los pantalones. Pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo… me aparté de la pared.

Y empecé a sonreír. Se la había devuelto. Sora me miraba con ganas de más, y os juro que no sé de dónde saque fuerzas para no hacerle el amor ahí mismo. Pero nuestra primera vez quería que fuese algo más especial, y no plena calle.

-Vale. Dijo Sora entre jadeos.-Empates. Espero que mañana me des la revancha. Me dijo mientras me guiñaba el ojo.

-Entonces, ¿quedamos en tu casa? Le pregunté.

-Pues claro. Vamos a la misma velocidad, ¿recuerdas?

Volví a sonreír. Me dio un beso con lengua antes de marcharse.

-Buenas noches, Tai. Me dijo después del beso.

-Buenas noches guapa. Le respondí yo a lo lejos, pero sin chillar demasiado, ya que era de noche.

Me di la vuelta, arranque mi moto y muy derecho a casa. Necesitaba una ducha bien fría. Mañana iba a hacer el amor con Sora.

Nuestra primera vez.


	13. Capítulo 12: Sentimientos encontrados

**_¡Hola de nuevo, niños elegidos!_**

**_He estado investigando en otros fanfics, y me ha parecido más interesante contar la primera vez de Tai y de Sora, desde el punto de vista de Sora. Así que, ahí va ;)_**

**_Por supuesto, estos personajes no me pertenecen. Solo la historia ^^_**

**_¡No os olvidéis de dejarme reviews!_**

-Buenos días mamá. Le dije a mi madre, que se encontraba en el salón desayunando.

Eran las ocho de la mañana y me acababa de levantar.

-Buenos días, Sora. Me dijo distraída mientras leía el periódico. -¿Cómo va tu tobillo? Me preguntó preocupada.

-Ah…bien mamá. No te preocupes.

Hoy era el día en el que mi madre se iba de viaje a América. Tenía que dar una especie de congreso por su trabajo y su avión salía a las once en punto.

-¿No crees que deberías estar ya de camino al aeropuerto, mamá? Le dije mirando el reloj.

-No te preocupes Sora. Me iré en cuanto termine de desayunar. Me dijo sonriendo.

Yo le devolví la sonrisa.

La verdad es que si no fuese porque mañana teníamos que irnos al mundo digimon, me hubiese gustado ir con ella. Siempre he querido visitar América, y más desde que Mimi no deja de presumir de ello :P

-Por cierto Sora, ¿por qué te has levantado tan temprano? Hoy es domingo.

Cierto, pero la verdad es que a mí nunca me había importado madrugar.

-Ah bueno, verás. Tengo que decirte algo importante. Le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-Está bien, ¿de qué se trata, cariño?

Ahí voy.

-Verás, Izzy ha encontrado una manera de regresar al mundo digital. Creemos que Biyomon y el resto de nuestros compañeros digimons están en preligro.

-Pero Sora, eso es horrible. Me dijo preocupada.

A mi madre también le preocupaba la seguridad de Biyomon. Yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza.

-Bueno, pues en ese caso, tened mucho cuidado. Me dijo levantándose de la mesa.

-¿Mamá? Le pregunté sin entender muy bien por qué había dicho eso.

-¿Vais a ir a ayudarles, verdad? Me pregunto al fin.

-Sí. Lo estamos organizando todo para poder ir mañana. Le dije cabizbaja.

Sabía que era una despedida, ya que, aunque en la Tierra no pasase más de un día, nosotros estaríamos muchos meses ahí y la echaría mucho de menos.

Me despedí de mi madre en la puerta principal de nuestra casa. Había llamado a un taxi que le estaba esperando en la calle.

-Sora por favor, ten mucho cuidado. Me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-No te preocupes mamá. Vamos a estar todos juntos, y nos protegeremos los unos a los otros. Como hicimos hace seis años. Le dije para animarla.

La verdad es que no sabía a qué tipo de digimon oscuro tendríamos que enfrentarnos está vez, y eso me aterrorizadaba.

-Está bien. Tú no te separes de Tai, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que él cuidará de ti. Me confeso mi madre.

Tai…

Mi madre lo sabía bien. Conocía a Tai desde que éramos unos niños, y sabía que él siempre cuidaría de mí.

-¡Buen viaje! Le dije mientras una lágrima recorría mi rostro.

Te echaré de menos, mamá. Pensé en mis adentros.

Me sequé las lágrimas y me dispuse a preparar mi mochila de viaje. Es verdad que esta tarde habíamos quedado todos para comprar las últimas cosas para el viaje al mundo digimon pero, quería tenerlo todo preparado porque Taichi iba a venir a comer a mi casa.

Tai.

Se me puso cara de tonta con tan solo recordar lo que había pasado ayer. Por fin aclaramos nuestra situación, y al parecer estábamos juntos, más o menos. Bueno, eso era lo que menos me importaba. Me bastaba con saber que él me quería, y que yo le quería a él.

Le envíe un mensaje para avisarle de que mi madre ya se había ido. Tai siempre llegaba tarde a todos los sitios, pero esta vez tenía la impresión de que intentaría venir lo más rápido posible.

Volví a sonreír. Ayer nos habíamos besado por primera vez después de tanto tiempo resistiéndonos. Y para ser nuestro primer beso, tengo que reconocer que, parecía que llevábamos años haciéndolo. La verdad es que besaba muy bien y encendía un fuego en mí que, hasta ayer, no sabía que tenía dentro.

Y hoy haríamos el amor.

No paraban de temblarme las piernas. Para mí Tai siempre fue muy atractivo, pero desde que nos hicimos algo más mayores, había dado un cambio muy grande. Era muy alto (uno de los más altos del grupo) y estaba en muy buena forma física (ya que el fútbol le obligaba a estarlo). Recuerdo una vez que fui a verle entrenar, cuando terminó el entrenamiento se quitó la camiseta. Tenía un abdomen muy definido y se le notaban todos los músculos de sus brazos y su espalda. Su espalda. Me perdía su espalda. Siempre me han llamado la atención los chicos que eran altos y fuertes, como Tai. Por no hablar de sus ojos. Era lo que más me atraía de él. Tai tendría muchos defectos, pero era muy sincero. Se le notaba enseguida cuando mentía. Y a mí sus ojos nunca podrían engañarme. ¿Y su sonrisa? Oh, era la sonrisa más pícara que había visto jamás, y me encantaba que me dedicase sus mejores mucas exclusivamente a mí. Despertaba en mí un escalofrío que recorría todo mi cuerpo. Por no hablar de sus labios. ¡Besaba tan bien! Tenía muchas ganas de que viniese a mi casa para acabar lo que empezamos ayer…

No era la primera vez que lo hacía con una persona, ya que antes había estado con Matt, pero me sentía como si fuese la primera vez. Estaba muy nerviosa y tenía mucho miedo de que a Tai no le gustase… desnuda. Soy muy flacucha, y aunque sí es verdad que estoy en buena forma, yo siempre me había imaginado a Tai con chicas despampanantes. Más o menos como él. De hecho, hace un año, Tai nos presentó a una de sus "amiguitas". Recuerdo que me calló fatal desde el principio. Iba muy de sobrada porque estaba en el equipo de patinaje artístico de nuestro país. Pero he de reconocer que era muy guapa y muy explosiva.

Dios, ¿cómo iba a poder competir contra todas las chicas con las que había estado Tai?

A lo que me quise dar cuenta Tai ya me había contestado al mensaje. No me lo esperaba, pues era domingo, y si no tenía partido, Tai no solía madrugar tanto en domingo.

Me reí. Seguro que estaba tan ansioso como yo. El mensaje decía que se pasaría por mi casa sobre el mediodía, que tenía que organizar su mochila para mañana.

Me sentí aliviada. Así tendría tiempo yo también para preparar mis cosas. Pero a lo que quise darme cuenta, ya eran las doce del mediodía y Tai estaba a punto de llegar.

De repente me puse muy nerviosa. Era esa sensación de que quería que pasase, pero a la vez tenía miedo. No sé, era muy difícil de explicar. Tenía miedo de no estar a su altura, de que no le gustase, de que le decepcionase…

En ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta. Era Tai.

Le abrí la puerta sin parecer muy ansiosa, aunque sí, estaba muy ansiosa. Me había puesto una minifalda del equipo de tenis y una camiseta de manga corta, y me había recogido el pelo con la horquilla que me regaló para mi cumpleaños.

Cuando le abrí la puerta vi que Tai tenía el pelo mojado (seguramente se acabaría de duchar). Llevaba puesto el chándal de la selección de Japón. ¡Dios, le quedaba tan bien! Puede que suene raro pero, a mí me encantaban los chicos que llevaban chándal. Por supuesto llevaba su cinta y sus gafas y sus muñequeras, y unas deportivas. Iba… pues como era él. Muy Tai. Al igual que yo, que iba muy Sora. Los dos nos gustábamos así, al natural.

Me recibió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con un brazo, y se le marcaban todos sus músculos…

Vale Sora, cálmate.

-Hola, preciosa. Me dijo mientras me daba un beso muy tierno en la mejilla.

Con tan solo rozar sus labios en mi mejilla, ya sentí un escalofrío que recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

-H-Hola. Me limité a decir. No sabía que más decir, la verdad es que me había dejado sin palabras.

Estupendo Sora, ahora pareces idiota.

Tai entró a mi casa, le ofrecí que se sentase en el sofá de mi salón. Tenía toda la casa patas arriba. Aún no había terminado de preparar mi equipaje para mañana.

-¡Vaya…tienes todo esto peor que mi casa! Me dijo, riéndose y sacándome la lengua.

-Eso lo dudo. Le dije, mientras le tiraba un cojín a la cara.

En ese momento me eché a reír. Tai se levantó con esa sonrisa pícara que le caracterizaba y fue derecho hacia mí.

-¿Quieres que hagamos una guerra de cojines? Sabes que no puedes ganarme… Me dijo mientras ponía sus manos en mi cintura, y me iba acercando más a él.

Vale, ¿tan rápido? Por mí genial. La verdad es que no aguantaba mucho más.

-Sabes que siempre te gano... Le dije yo en un susurro mientras él iba acercándose más y más a mi boca.

Estaba a punto de besarme cuando, de repente, me golpeó con el cojín pequeño del sofá. Yo no pude hacer nada porque estaba inmersa en el supuesto beso que me iba a dar con él. Tai…

Me solté de sus brazos y me fui dirección opuesta en la que él estaba. No me había cabreado, pero Tai había interrumpido el momento perfecto para, bueno…ya sabéis. Aunque he de reconocer que me encantaba hacerme la indignada con él. :P

-Oh, vamos Sora. Era una broma. Me dijo mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos para impedir que avanzase.

-Ya, pero tú siempre estás de broma. Le dije, algo más enserio.

Entonces, me agarró de los dos brazos y me obligó a girar hacia él, para mirarle de frente.

-Te quiero. Y en esto no bromeo. Me dijo muy serio, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Dios. Me había derretido.

No pude evitarlo. Pero sonreí. Me salía solo cuando me decía ese tipo de cosas. Yo sabía que él me quería mucho y era obvio que yo a él le quería de la misma manera.

No pude resistirme más. Le besé. Me puse de puntillas para llegar a sus labios. Primero fue un beso muy suave y dulce, lleno de amor. Pero luego se volvió más apasionado y rápido. Coloqué mis manos en su cuello para apoyarme mejor. Tai tenía una piel tan suave. Él colocó sus manos en mi cintura, y me obligó a acercarme a él. Empezó a apretarse contra mi cuerpo.

Nos entendíamos a la perfección a la hora de besarnos. Movíamos nuestras lenguas a la vez, y nos dábamos pequeños mordisquitos en el labio inferior. Hizo que me estremeciera. Tai lo noto enseguida, y agarro mis muslos superiores y los apretó con fuerza (la verdad es que los tenía en muy buena forma). Entonces, me levantó del suelo y me obligó a subirme en él. Yo, instantáneamente, le rodee con mis piernas para no caerme, pero eso era imposible. Tai me sujetaba fuertemente de mis muslos. Tai se acercó poco a poco al sofá mientras nos seguíamos besando, y se sentó. Yo me quede encima de él. Me encantaba esta postura, porque así podía tocarme y acariciarme cuánto quisiese.

-Mi falda favorita… Susurró mientras me la levantaba poco a poco.

-¿Ah, sí?…

Le mentí. Sabía perfectamente que esa era su falda favorita. Me lo dijo una vez cuando vino a verme jugar al tenis.

Los besos entre nosotros no cesaban. Al contrario, iban a más. Yo le desabroché la sudadera del chándal de la selección. Debajo tenía una camiseta de manga corta que le marcaba todos los músculos de los brazos. Dios, era tan fuerte…

Y yo estaba muy excitada. Demasiado. No sabía si iba a aguantar mucho más, cuando de repente, Tai empezó a levantarme la falda y a meter sus fuertes dedos dentro de mis braguitas. Estaba tan mojada, ¡qué vergüenza!, ¿le gustaría eso a Tai?

Creo que sí porque empezó a besarme con más fuerza y tocarme los pechos con la otra mano. Yo estaba completamente a su merced. A penas podía hacer nada porque, cada vez que Tai me acariciaba, todo mi cuerpo temblaba.

Espabila, Sora. Pensaba en mis adentros.

Dejé de besarle durante un segundo para coger aliento. Tai no podía parar de besarme y empezó a besarme por el cuello. Yo (como pude), empecé a quitarle la camiseta. Quería ver su torso desnudo. Y tocárselo, y acariciárselo, y besárselo…

Tai me ayudó a que le quitase la camiseta. Cuando se la quité me quedé impactada. Tenía un torso más que definido. Era perfecto… Él, con una mano, agarró mi cuello por detrás, y lo impulsó a seguir besándome con él. Tai esta vez estaba más excitado que las otras veces. Sus besos tenían mucha pasión, y su cuerpo ardía en calor. Seguramente si Taichi me hubiese quitado la camiseta yo también hubiese estado ardiendo.

Creo que me leyó la mente porque, después de eso, Tai me quitó la camisa, tan rápidamente, que apenas pude darme cuenta. Me había despeinado, y había tirado su horquilla al suelo. Yo enseguida empecé a buscarla con la mirada, pero Tai me interrumpió.

-Me encanta verte despeinada. Me dijo. Mientras empezaba a darme besos por el cuello.

Yo hablé cuando pude recuperar el aliento.

-Tai, tu horquilla…

Pero antes de que hubiese podido terminar la frase, Tai volvió a besarme.

-No pasa nada. Me dijo mientras se reía y volvía a besarme.

Yo sonreí también. La verdad es que era una tontería ponerse a buscar la horquilla en ese momento. Es solo que, quería hacer el amor con él con la horquilla puesta, nada más.

Tai esta vez empezó a acariciarme los pechos por encima del sujetador. Tenía miedo de que no le gustasen mis pechos, ya que, no tenía mucha talla. Al menos, no tanto como habían tenido sus anteriores _amiguitas_. Empezó a darme besos en el escote, y se ayudó de su mano para sacar un pecho del sujetador. Yo gemí de placer. No sabía que se podía a llegar a disfrutar tanto con una simple acaricia. Entonces acercó sus labios a mi pecho y succionó el pezón. Yo me agarré a su nuca, y le impulsaba a que lo hiciese con más fuerza. Sentí como el miembro de Tai estaba hinchadísimo. La verdad es que yo también estaba muy mojada. Demasiado. Me apreté contra el miembro de Tai, para poder sentirlo, y Tai soltó un gemido de placer. Entonces agarró mi otro pecho, e hizo lo mismo que con el otro.

Después de un buen rato lamiendo mis pechos, me quito el sujetador. Lo hizo a la primera…a saber cuántos sujetadores había quitado en su vida…

-Son perfectas. Susurro, agarrándolas de nuevo.

Vale, yo ya no podía más. Empecé a besarle el pecho y poco a poco fui bajando. Me bajé de las piernas de Tai y me puse de cuclillas (si no, no podía quitarle los pantalones). Seguí besándole hasta llegar al ombligo. Entonces le bajé el pantalón del chándal (por suerte, era bastante sencillo). Cuando se los quite volví a ponerme encima de él. Tenía unos calzoncillos preciosos y un bulto entre pierna y pierna, que no era normal. Pero Tai… ¿qué es lo tenías ahí? Estaba sorprendida, era muy grande y latía con fuerza. En ese momento Tai volvió a cogerme el rostro para acercarlo al suyo. Volvió a besarme. Ya no podíamos estar quietos sentados. Los dos estábamos muy excitados y necesitábamos movernos.

Yo creía que ya no podía más.

-Quí…quítamelas… Le dije mientras jadeaba.

Tai me agarro de la cintura, me levantó sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo y me tumbo en el sofá. Él se quedó encima de mí cuando me susurró algo al oído:

-No sabes lo que me pone que me pidas eso…

Y empezó a besarme por cuello mientras que, con la otra mano, me iba quitando las braguitas. Yo sentí una liberación inmersa. Aún llevaba puesta encima la falda, creo que no quería quitármela.

Yo le agarré del cuello, y le incité a que volviese a besarme. Estaba debajo de él así que, no podía hacer mucho, pero, ahora era el turno de Tai. Él obedeció mis órdenes, y volvió a besarme en la boca. Besaba tan bien… y nos entendíamos tan bien. Nos movíamos a la vez y el rozaba su lengua contra la mía con muchísima pasión. Entonces, introdujo dentro de mí, dos dedos suyos.

Yo no me lo esperaba, y gemí de placer al instante. No me importaba si mis vecinos pudiesen escucharme, y al parecer, a Tai eso le excitó todavía más, porque empezó a besarme los pechos y a succionarme los pezones más intensamente que antes. Yo me moría de placer cada vez que Tai me tocaba. Estaba muy mojada, seguro que Tai lo notaba.

Entonces, cogí los calzoncillos de Tai y se los bajé. Tenía el miembro más grande que había visto nunca (no había visto muchos, es verdad, pero… enserio, era muy grande) Tai también gimió de placer por verse liberado. La verdad es que no me extrañaba, sí seguía dentro de sus calzoncillos, hubiese explotado, seguro. Él seguía tocándome, mientras me besaba con lengua, cuando yo empecé a tocarle a él.

Él se encontraba de lado y le notaba algo incómodo (aunque él nunca llegaría a quejarse). Así que, antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, me puse encima de él. A Tai eso le sorprendió mucho… pero es que yo también podía llegar a ser muy rápida. Entonces empecé a besarle todo el cuerpo (ahora era mi turno). Cuando llegué al ombligo, paré, ¿debía de continuar? La verdad es que nunca le había hecho eso a nadie pero, me bastó con levantar la cabeza y ver que Tai estaba gimiendo de placer, para decidirme. Agarré su miembro con la mano, y me lo metí en la boca. Tai dio un grito ahogado. Creo que no se lo esperaba. Yo tampoco pero, me había dejado llevar por la situación. Y me encantaba.

Empecé a lamerlo suavemente al principio, y luego más rápido. He de reconocer que al principio me costó bastante ya que, era muy grande y era la primera vez que yo hacía algo parecido. No sabía muy bien si lo estaba haciendo bien hasta que, una de las veces que lo tenía dentro de mi boca, jugueteé con mi lengua. Tai gimió de placer. Ah, ¿así qué se trataba de eso? Sonreí para mis adentros.

Empecé a mover mi lengua por todo su miembro, sobre todo por el principio, ya queera lo que más le gustaba a Tai. No me di cuenta de que llevaba cinco minutos así. Creía que no me iba a gustar pero, todo lo contrario. Veía a Tai disfrutar como nunca, y eso me alentaba a seguir haciéndolo. Hasta que con sus manos casi temblando, me sujetó la cara y me obligó a parar.

-Creo…creo que si sigues así…no voy a aguantar mucho más. Yo sonreí, y él también sonreía. De placer, aunque me lo dijese en un tono de desesperación.

Entonces subí por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus labios. Y empezamos a besarnos de nuevo. Mientras tanto, Tai continúo tocándome: los labios, el clítoris... Gemí. Me gustó. Me gustó mucho. Tai lo notó enseguida porque empezó a acariciarme esa zona con mayor efusividad. Yo ya no sabía ni dónde meterme. Si seguía así, yo también me iba a ir. Entre beso y beso pude decirle (sin apenas aliento):

-Vale…creo que sí tú sigues así…tampoco voy a aguantar mucho...

Tai me dedicó la sonrisa más picara que jamás me había dedicado. Vale Sora, ahora sí que no iba a parar. Cuando quise darme cuenta, Tai estaba encima de mí. Empezó besándome los pechos, y bajo hasta el ombligo, y volvió a bajar hasta…

-Ahh….Había gritado de placer sin darme cuenta.

Tai estaba lamiendo mi clítoris y succionándolo. Jamás había sentido tanto placer. No podía aguantar más. Notaba como mi respiración se iba acelerando y como me iba estremeciendo cada vez más. Tai también lo notó porque empezó a ir cada vez más rápido...

Vale Tai, tú ganas…

Entonces sentí como una sensación de placer explotaba y recorría todo mi cuerpo. Sin darme cuenta, le estaba clavando todas mis uñas en su dura espalda y estaba chillando como una loca. No paré de gemir, hasta un minuto después.

Cuando terminé, Tai levantó su cabeza y me miró a los ojos, sonriendo. Con esa sonrisa de malo que a mí me volvía loca. Lo había conseguido. Había conseguido que explotase de placer. Pero esto no se había acabado aquí, ni mucho menos…

Tai volvió a subir hasta donde yo estaba y volvió a besarme. Mientras lo hacía, estaba cogiendo del bolsillo de su pantalón de chándal un condón. ¡Por fin! Pensé yo. Creí que me moría de placer de nuevo sin…

Entonces paró de besarme durante un momento mientras se lo ponía. Yo le miraba con deseo. Quería… bueno, _NECESITABA_ sentirle dentro de mí. Tai me devolvió la sonrisa y besó dulcemente mi nariz, y después mis labios. Yo me preparé para él. Separé mis piernas todo lo que pude, y me puse en una posición cómoda. Tai levantó mi falda y poco a poco fue metiendo su miembro dentro de mí. Yo gemí de placer. Lo sentía dentro de mí en cada sacudida que me daba.

Empezó poco a poco (creo que no quería hacerme daño), pero cuando vio, que yo estaba igual de preparada y de excitada que él, empezó a ir más rápido. Nunca había sentido tanto placer en mi vida…Mientras me embestía, Tai había apoyado su cara en mi cuello. Notaba cada respiración suya cuando la volvía a meter. Entonces susurró algo a mi oído:

-Me encanta esa falda tuya, ¿lo sabías?…

Los dos sonreímos. Sabíamos que nos quedaba muy poco. A los dos. Tai empezó a ir más deprisa. Sentía por su respiración que no le quedaba mucho. Siguió y siguió hasta que…. Los dos explotamos en una sensación maravillosa.

-Ahh… Tai estaba gimiendo de placer.

Y yo hice lo mismo al sentir que Tai se vaciaba dentro de mí.

Había sido lo mejor que había hecho en mi vida. Tai se quedó tumbado durante un rato encima de mío. Me encantó este momento. Podía sentir a Tai dentro de mí, su cuerpo sudoroso encima del mío (también sudoroso) y su fuerte respiración en mi nuca. Era el paraíso. Cuando Tai abrió los ojos, cogió mi rostro y me dio un beso en los labios. Un beso tierno pero, lleno de pasión a la vez.

-Ha…ha sido increíble Sora. Fue lo único pudo decir.

Entonces empezó a moverse y a retirar su miembro que seguía dentro de mí.

-No, no…no te levantes todavía. Le dije en una acción desesperada para que nos quedásemos como estábamos un ratito más.

Los dos sonreímos. Tai puso su cara más tierna.

-Jajaja, tengo que hacerlo preciosa. Pero tranquila, he traído más de uno. Y me guiñó el ojo.

Tai… nunca cambiarás. Y los dos nos reímos.

Había traído más… ¡gracias, Dios! Eso significaba, que podíamos repetir la experiencia una vez más antes de irnos con los demás.

Tai se levantó. Estaba desnudo. Tenía un trasero precioso, ahora que recuerdo, nunca le había visto el culo. Tenía unas piernas muy musculosas por el fútbol. Iba a tirar el condón y comprobar que no se había roto. Tai parecía tan experto en este tipo de cosas…

Entonces, me levanté del sofá y le seguí. Estaba en la cocina tirando a la basura el plastiquito cuando le rodee con mis brazos y me apoyé sobre su espalda. Tenía arañazos míos. Sonreí.

-Ey, ¿estás cansada? Me dijo dulcemente mientras me daba un beso muy breve. Demasiado breve en mi opinión.

-No, para nada. ¿Por qué? Le pregunté dudosa.

Entonces Tai volvió a dedicarme su mirada más pícara. Yo me eché hacia atrás sabiendo lo que iba a volver a suceder y él me siguió hasta que me alcanzó. Era como una especie de juego. Yo me eché a reír porque me hacía cosquillas, y él volvió a cogerme y a levantarme del suelo. Yo volví a rodearle con mis piernas y a apoyar mis manos en su cuello. Ahora estaba por encima de él. Agaché la cabeza para besarle.

-Vámonos a tu habitación. Me ordenó Tai.

**_Espero que os haya gustado! He intentado hacerlo de la mejor forma posible, sin que fuese muy explícito pero haciéndolo bonito._**

**_Espero que me dejéis muchos reviews comentándome que tal os ha parecido este capítulo!_**

**_Muchos besitos, chicos!_**


	14. Capítulo 13: Última noche en Japón

**_Volvemos al punto de vista de Tai. :D_**

**_Seguid leyendo sí queréis saber que aventuras les van a deparar a los primeros niños elegidos!_**

**_Espero que me dejéis reviews comentándome que tal os está pareciendo la historia! ;)_**

Volvimos a hacer el amor.

Dos veces.

La primera vez fue en su habitación, encima de su escritorio. La verdad es que Sora me estaba sorprendiendo. Era diferente cuando estaba conmigo que cuando estaba con los demás. No sé, se dejaba llevar mucho más por la situación y ya no le daba tantas vueltas a las cosas. Me gustaba esa Sora.

La segunda vez fue en la ducha. Los dos necesitábamos despejarnos… y se me ocurrió la idea de despejarnos juntos jaja. He de reconocer que acabé muy cansado esa mañana (mucho más que ayer en el partido de fútbol). Bueno, en realidad, los dos acabamos muy cansados. ¡Y eso que éramos deportistas de élite!

Después de la ducha, Sora preparó la comida. No sé si era porque tenía muchísima hambre, o porque Sora había aprendido a cocinar muy bien pero, estaba todo buenísimo. Como era de esperar, repetí. Varias veces además. Necesitaba reponer las energías que había gastado haciendo el amor con Sora.

La verdad es que, a lo que nos dimos cuenta, ya teníamos que irnos. Habíamos quedado a las cuatro en el centro comercial con el resto de nuestros compañeros. Sora estaba en el baño peinándose cuando recibí un mensaje de Izzy:

_Tai,_

_Te dejo una lista de lo que necesito para mi ordenador una vez que estemos en el mundo digital. (Archivo adjunto)_

_El tema de la puerta va estupendamente. Os puedo asegurar que mañana estaremos de vuelta al mundo digimon._

_¡Suerte con las compras!_

Genial. Veamos a ver qué es lo que necesita este cerebrito...-Pensé mientras abría el documento adjunto que me había mandado.

-¡Pero bueno!-Solté mientras me caía del sofá del susto. (A veces, podía llegar a ser muy exagerado jaja)

Sora había salido corriendo del cuarto al oír mi grito.

-¿Quué passa?-Me preguntó algo preocupada. Se estaba lavando los dientes, y tenía toda la boca llena de pasta de dientes.

Me reí un poco hacía mis adentros por la situación.

-Izzy quiere que le compremos todo esto, y no entiendo ni la mitad de las cosas…-Le dije mientras me rascaba la cabeza. Era muy, pero que muy malo para la informática.

Sora puso la misma cara que había puesto yo cuando leyó la lista.

-Esperemos que Joe entienda algo...

La verdad es que no había prestado atención a nada de lo que me había dicho.

No podía parar de observarla, estaba muy graciosa con toda la espuma de la pasta de dientes en la cara jajaja.

Sora se dio cuenta enseguida, y me tiró un cojín a la cara. Yo me eché a reír jajaja.

La desafíe de nuevo.

-No quieras volver a empezar otra guerra de cojines. ¡Ya sabes cómo acabó la otra…!

No conseguí ver la cara de Sora, pero estaba seguro de que estaba rojísima.

Oí de fondo cómo Sora cerraba la puerta del baño con un portazo. Seguro que lo estaba jajaja. ¡Qué bien me lo pasaba gastándole bromas!

Cuando terminó de prepararse, echamos un vistazo a que todo estuviese bien ordenado (sobre todo su habitación) y salimos a la calle. Habíamos quedado con mi hermana. No le había contado nada de lo de Sora y lo mío, pero sí le había dicho que habíamos quedado para hablar de un asunto del mundo digimon. Odiaba mentirle a mi hermanita pero, Sora y yo habíamos quedado en llevarlo en secreto por el momento. Antes de que pudiese ver a Kari de lejos, agarré a Sora por la cintura, me agaché hasta rozar sus labios, y le di un beso. Un beso muy muy dulce, pero también muy corto. Era el último beso que le iba a dar en todo el día. En cuanto vi a Kari de lejos, me separe de ella.

Me había hecho caso y había venido sola. No quería que viniese T.K. porque entonces hubiese sido más difícil disimular que Sora y yo habíamos estado juntos en su casa.

-¡Buenas tardes Kari!-Le saludó Sora.

Ella siempre tan amable, pensé.

-Hola hermanita.-Le dije yo, mientras pasaba mi brazo por encima de su hombro. Sabía que en cualquier momento se iba a quejar.

-Ay, Tai, suéltame. Pesas mucho…

Yo volví a sonreír. La conocía demasiado bien.

Íbamos andando de camino al centro comercial cuando nos encontramos a Mimi por el camino.

-¡Hola Mimi!-Le dijo Sora con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Ah, hola, Sora.-Le contestó algo alicaída.

¿Qué le pasaría ahora? Bah, seguro que eran cosas de chicas...

A lo que me quise dar cuenta, Mimi se echó encima de Sora y empezó a llorar.

-Mimi, ¿qué ocurre?-Le pregunté yo algo más preocupado.

-No…no estoy…segura de que quiera regresar…al mundo digital.-Se le entendió entre sollozos.

-Pero, ¿de qué estás hablando Mimi? Necesitamos estar todos juntos. Solo los ocho niños elegidos pueden corregir la distorsión de los dos mundos.-Le contesté. Intentando animarla. Pero creo que causó el efecto contrario porque empezó a llorar con más ganas.

-Oye Tai, ¿es qué no entiendes nada acerca de las chicas?-Me preguntó Sora algo molesta.

¿Y me lo preguntaba ella? Pues no sé, acabábamos de hacer el amor tres veces. Que se responda a ella misma…

-¡Mimi!-Era Joe. Justo a tiempo, como siempre.- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Mimi?-Le preguntó muy preocupado.

-No, no creo que pueda…volver a luchar…como lo hicimos hace seis años. Tengo mucho miedo.-Le confesó al fin.

-Pero Mimi, te necesitamos. Necesitamos que vengas con nosotros. Pero no por las peleas, ni por las luchas…sino por tu forma de ser. Tienes una forma de ser que encandila a todo el mundo, ¿lo sabías? –Le dijo Joe, con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-¿D-De…de verdad?- Preguntó Mimi.

-¡Pues claro! Haces más amena nuestra misión. No sería lo mismo si tú no vinieses. Además, ¿te digo una cosa? Yo también tengo miedo. Pero se me pasa cuando pienso que estaremos todos juntos apoyándonos y protegiéndonos. -Dijo Joe.

Mimi se lanzó a sus brazos. No me sorprendió en absoluto (yo estuve a punto de hacerlo también). Joe había conseguido calmar a Mimi. ¡A Mimi!, que era la que más histérica se ponía siempre. Tengo que reconocer que Joe estuvo genial.

-Gracias chicos. Podéis contar conmigo.-Soltó Mimi mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro.

-¡Así se hace!-Le alentó mi hermana con una sonrisa.

Todos empezaron a andar, pero yo me quedé atrás, sin poder moverme. No paraba de pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Oye Tai, ¿qué te pasa?-Me preguntó Sora al ver que me había quedado rezagado.

-¿Ehh? Mmmm, nada. ¿Tan mal lo he hecho?-Le pregunté preocupado.

-Tai, a veces deberías olvidarte un poco de todo ese tema de la misión de los niños elegidos. Ante todo somos personas, y Mimi estaba muy agobiada. No necesitaba escuchar más veces lo de la misión que tenemos que llevar a cabo.-Me confesó Sora, dulcemente.

Tenía razón.

-Tienes razón. A veces estoy tan inmerso en mis pensamientos que se me olvida que hay personas que no piensan ni actúan igual que yo. Yo solo quiero que todos estemos a salvo. -Me sinceré con Sora.

-Lo sé Tai, por eso me gustas. Porque siempre estás pensando qué es lo que tienes que hacer para que los demás no estemos en peligro. Pero no deberías exigirte tanto. Todos podemos afrontar esa labor.-Me dijo sonriendo, mientras me agarraba de la mano. Era tan cálida.

La verdad es que no me importaba si alguien nos veía o no. Me importaba más el hecho de que no pudiese mantener al grupo unido. Que no pudiese mantenerles a salvo. Especialmente a Sora y a Ka…

En ese momento Kari nos gritó para que fuésemos con ellos. Sora ya me había soltado la mano. Fue una sensación muy extraña, como si estuviésemos haciendo algo malo. Los dos estábamos solteros, y yo ya había hablado con Matt. Pero reconozco que era demasiado pronto para contarles nada. Nuestra relación también iba a afectar al grupo, por mucho que no quisiésemos.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta del centro comercial, T.K. y Matt ya estaban ahí. T.K. saludó a mi hermana con un beso. Aggg.

En fin, supongo que ya era hora de que me acostumbrase.

-¿Cómo estáis chicos?-Pregunté a los dos hermanos.

-¿Qué tal, Tai?-Me respondió T.K.

-Hola, Tai.-Me dijo Matt, dándome la mano.

-¿Ya estamos todos?-Preguntó T.K.

-Así es T.K. Izzy me ha mandado una lista con las cosas que le tenemos que comprar para su ordenador. Me ha dicho que está seguro de que mañana viajaremos al mundo digimon. –Esta última frase, la dije con más entusiasmo. Sin embargo, ví que Matt estaba algo alicaído.

Todos empezaron a entrar en el centro comercial, pero yo me quedé atrás con Matt.

-¿Qué ocurre, Matt?-Le pregunté preocupado.

-Oh, no es nada.-Se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, pero luego continúo.- Bueno, es que, acabo de despedirme de mi _amiga._ Eso es todo.-Dijo al fin.

Ah. Así que se trataba de eso…

-No te preocupes Matt. Para ella solo habrán pasado unos días desde que te fuiste.-Intenté alentarle, pero como no me dijo nada, continúe.-Oye Matt, quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras.-Le dije algo más serio. Aunque con mi mejor de mis sonrisas.

-Gracias, Tai.-Me respondió, devolviéndome la sonrisa.

Enseguida alcanzamos al resto. Estaban esperándonos en el rellano del centro comercial. Había llegado la hora de repartir las tareas.

-Está bien. ¿Cuánto dinero tenemos?-Pregunté yo.

Todos habíamos traído nuestros ahorros. A mí me tocó romper la hucha de cerdo que conservaba desde los tres años. Todo un drama…

-Está bien. Yo creo que tenemos suficiente para comprar todo lo que teníamos en mente.-Dijo Joe.

-Bien, en ese caso nos dividiremos.-Sugerí yo.

-Yo puedo ir a comprar las cosas para la comida.-Dijo Matt.

-Sora y yo podemos acompañarte y después ir a comprar ropas y mantas de abrigo. Sugirió Mimi.

-Sí. Kari y yo habíamos pensado en ir a comprar herramientas y utensilios que nos sirvan para acampar.-Dijo T.K.

-De acuerdo, entonces Joe y yo iremos a comprar medicinas y todo lo que nos ha mandado Izzy para su ordenador.-Dije yo para finalizar.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Joe racionalizó y repartió el dinero y después, nos pusimos manos a la obra. Cuando nos separamos, Sora y yo nos despedimos con la mirada.

Era tan guapa...

Primero fuimos a la farmacia, para comprar todas las medicinas que Joe quería llevar al mundo digital. Había hecho una lista. La verdad es que no entendía ni la mitad de los nombres.

-Oye Joe, ¿de verdad entiendes todo esto?-Le pregunté señalando la etiqueta de un medicamento que había cogido al azar.

-Pues claro, voy a ser médico, ¿recuerdas?-Me dijo risueño. En realidad ahora que lo pienso, sí que hacía buena pareja con Mimi jajaja.

-¿Y nos hará falta todo esto?-Le pregunté señalándole toda la lista que había hecho.

-Así es. Mira, este medicamento de aquí es para la gripe. Este para el dolor de tripa. Este para el dolor de cabeza…-No sé para qué le habré preguntado. Joe se enrollaba siempre muchísimo.

Estábamos en la cola esperando para pagar, cuando se me ocurrió una cosa.

-Y, ¿nos van a vender todo esto? Se pensarán que somos unos yonkis, o algo por el estilo.-Joe se echó a reír.

-Tranquilo, está todo controlado. Mira esto.-Me dijo señalando una tarjeta que tenía en su cartera. Era la tarjeta de la universidad de medicina, al parecer esa tarjeta le acreditaba para poder comprar todos estos medicamentos.

-Bien pensado Joe.-Le dije yo, dándole una palmadita en la espalda. Joe se echó a reír avergonzado.

La verdad es que, iba a sernos de gran ayuda. Contar con un médico durante nuestras aventuras en el mundo digimon podría ser muy importante.

Cuando terminamos de pagar, nos dirigimos a la sección de informática. Como ninguno de los dos sabíamos qué es lo ponía exactamente en la lista que nos había dado Izzy, se la entregamos directamente al dependiente. Por suerte, tenían todo lo que necesitábamos.

Estábamos esperando al chico de la tienda cuando se me ocurrió sacar el tema de antes. Me tenía algo preocupado.

-Oye Joe, quiero que sepas que estuviste genial animando a Mimi. Me alegro de que vinieses a tiempo.

-Gracias Tai. La verdad es que Mimi tiene una personalidad un poco complicada. Solo hay que saber llevarla.-Contestó Joe, quitándole importancia.

-¡De eso nada! ¡Actuaste muy bien! Yo no supe qué decirle en ese momento.-Le dije, algo cabizbajo.

-Tai, no te lo tomes tan a pecho. Sé que te esfuerzas para que todos estemos bien, pero cada uno tiene una personalidad diferente y eso no lo puedes cambiar. Pero eso es lo bonito, ¿verdad?

Yo continúe en silencio.

-Lo bonito es que, aun siendo todos tan diferentes, sepamos llevarnos bien y convivir en paz.- Joe tenía razón. Debería de dejar de preocuparme por eso. Ya no éramos unos niños, todos sabían cuidar de sí mismos.

-Joe, gracias. Nos vas a ser de gran ayuda en el mundo digital.-Le dije.

-De nada. Para eso me hice médico, ¿verdad? Para ayudar a los demás.-Me dijo sonriendo.

En ese momento volvió el dependiente de la tienda con todo lo que le habíamos pedido. A mí casi me da un infarto al ver la factura. Maldito Izzy…

Cuando terminamos de pagar, regresamos al mismo sitio donde nos habíamos reunido al principio. Ya estaban todos. Al parecer las compras habían ido bien. Había sobrado un poco de dinero. Kari lo guardó por si lo necesitábamos en el mundo digimon.

-Chicos, dadme todas las bolsas. Mi padre nos está esperando afuera con la furgoneta.-Dijo Matt.

Matt le había pedido ayuda a su padre para llevar las cosas a casa. La verdad es que era una gran idea. Mañana teníamos que ir hasta el campamento donde fuimos aquel verano, y si lo hubiésemos hecho cargando con todas esas bolsas…Era fuerte, pero no tanto jaja.

Cuando terminamos de cargar todo, nos pusimos de acuerdo en la hora en la que nos reuniríamos mañana. Habíamos decidido en ir por la mañana, así cuando llegásemos al mundo digital aun no sería de noches. Tenía tantas ganas de ver a Agumon…

Cuando a todos nos pareció bien la idea, le envié un mensaje a Izzy para que estuviera al tanto de lo que habíamos decidido. Después, todos empezamos a irnos. Teníamos que terminar de preparar nuestras bolsas para mañana.

Matt y T.K. se fueron en la furgoneta de su padre. Joe acompañó a Mimi a su casa. Y Sora, mi hermana y yo, volvimos juntos por el mismo camino por el que habíamos ido.

Acompañamos a Sora hasta su casa. Yo me quería despedir con un beso, pero estaba mi hermana (maldita Kari, nunca había deseado tanto que desapareciera). Veía en los ojos de Sora que ella también se quería despedir con un beso. Estábamos a punto de irnos cuando sonó el teléfono de mi hermana.

-¡Ah, es T.K.!-Dijo mientras descolgaba y se alejaba de nosotros para poder hablar más tranquila.

T.K.

Nunca había querido más a T.K. en toda mi vida. Me había dado la oportunidad perfecta para despedirme de Sora como dios mandaba.

Le agarré de la cintura, la acerqué a mi cuerpo y le di un beso. Un beso fugaz, pero muy apasionado. El solo hecho de pensar que tenía la casa libre… pero no. Iba a ser mi última noche aquí en Japón antes de irme al mundo digital, y quería pasarla con mis padres. Ya tendría tiempo de sobra en el mundo digital para estar a solas con Sora.

En ese momento se giró mi hermana.

Vale, estuvo a punto de pillarnos. Sora y ella se despidieron amigablemente (la verdad es que se llevaban muy bien) y para disimular, yo me despedí como lo hubiese hecho antes. Con la mirada. Con la mirada, a veces sobraban las palabras.

Cogí a mi hermana por el hombro y nos pusimos en marcha hacia nuestra casa.

Mi última noche en Japón. Prácticamente se me había olvidado. Estaba tan pendiente de lo que íbamos a hacer en el mundo digital, que ya se me había olvidado lo que dejaba aquí.

El fútbol. Mierda, el fútbol.

El campeonato.

Por suerte, no volvíamos a jugar hasta dentro de una semana, y una semana en la Tierra significaba más de un año en el mundo digimon.

Bah. No creo que estemos ahí tanto tiempo. Espero.

De todas formas tenía que comunicarles a mis entrenadores de que había agarrado la gripe más peligrosa que existía en toda la isla y que, desgraciadamente, no podría acudir a los entrenamientos. Nunca les hubiese mentido sino hubiese sido por Agumon. La seguridad de Agumon estaba por encima de todo.

Al llegar a casa me puse ropa cómoda, me tumbe en la cama, le envíe un mensaje de buenas noches a Sora y me dormí. Esta era la última vez que dormía en mi cama.

Mañana estaría durmiendo en el mundo digimon.

**_Espero que os haya gustado! _**

**_Ahora empieza la verdadera aventura ;)_**


	15. Capítulo 14: ¿Éste es el mundo Digimon?

Kari y yo estábamos en el coche de mis padres camino al campamento de aquel verano. Yo no quería que nos llevasen, pues así la despedida sería mucho más dolorosa. Sabía que no volvería a ver a mis padres en mucho tiempo, pero ellos habían insistido en llevarnos.

El aire de afuera me despeinaba el pelo, pero me sentía tan a gusto. Me encantaba bajar la ventanilla y sentir como el viento refrescaba mi cara. Me recordaba cuando montaba a lomos de Greymon y recorríamos corriendo el mundo digimon.

Agumon. Espero que estés bien.

-Tai, todo irá bien.-Me dijo mi hermana agarrándome la mano preocupada.

Kari. A veces pensaba que leía mis pensamientos. Siempre intentaba animarme, pero esta vez…Me preocupaban demasiadas cosas. Solo podía pensar en cómo mantenerla a salvo a ella, a Sora, y al resto de mis amigos. Ojalá fuese capaz.

Ya habíamos llegado al campamento cuando vimos aparecer la furgoneta del padre de Matt y T.K. Cuando bajamos del coche mis padres nos ayudaron a descargar todo lo que habíamos comprado ayer. Había tantas cosas. No sabía cómo íbamos a ser capaces de llevar todo aquello.

Entonces llegaron Izzy y Joe. A Izzy también lo habían traído sus padres, y a Joe su hermano Shin. Shin llevaba en Japón desde hace un mes, Joe me lo contó. Al parecer estuvo una temporada ejerciendo de médico en África, ayudando a los que más lo necesitaban.

Solo faltaban Sora y Mimi. Le había dicho a Sora que se viniese con nosotros pero Mimi se lo había ofrecido antes, y pensándolo bien, casí que mejor. Así sospecharían menos. Pero, ¿iba a poder disimular en el mundo digimon si Sora estuviese en peligro? No, no iba a poder. ¿Cómo iba a poder? La amaba. Me importaba mucho más su seguridad que la mía propia.

En ese momento Izzy se acercó a mí con cara de preocupación. Al ver su cara, yo también me preocupé.

-¿Algo va mal, Izz?

-Tengo, tengo que contaros algo.-Añadió Izzy al ver que se acercaban Matt y Joe.

-¿Qué es lo qué ocurre?-Preguntó Matt.

-No estoy muy seguro pero, creo que Datamon ha vuelto a interferir en mi ordenador.-Dijo al fin.

-¿Quieres decir que no podemos regresar al mundo digimon?-Preguntó Joe.

-Estarás de broma.-Dije yo, algo defraudado.

-No he dicho nada de eso. Joe, Tai, tranquilizaros. La puerta se abrirá en pocos minutos. Solo tenemos que esperar a que estemos todos para marcharnos pero…

-Pero qué Izzy, suéltalo de una vez.-Le dije yo entre dientes. Me estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

-Puede que Datamon haya interferido en los datos, y los haya cambiado para que aparezcamos en otro mundo.-Dijo al fin.

¿Qué?

-¿Eso se puede hacer?-Preguntó Joe.

-Sí pero, no sabría cómo.-Dijo Izzy. Al ver nuestras caras de preocupación añadió.-Pero chicos, es solo una suposición. Estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien.

En ese momento llegaron Mimi y Sora. También habían venido con los padres de Mimi.

Sora. De repente me sentí miedo

-Eso espero Izzy. Por el bien de todos.-Añadí mientras miraba a Sora de lejos.

Ella también me estaba mirando. Sabía que me estaba saludando con la mirada, al igual que yo.

Entonces aparecieron Kari y T.K. y ayudaron a Sora y a Mimi a descargar sus mochilas.

-Chicos, que esto no salga de aquí.-Añadí yo mirando al resto de mis amigos de lejos.

-Sí. No hay motivo para preocupar a los demás. Seguro que todo sale bien.-Dijo Matt mirando a T.K. Pero me dio la impresión de que también estaba preocupado por Sora.

Cuando terminamos de hablar, nos reunimos los ocho niños elegidos. Los primeros niños elegidos que viajaron al mundo digimon.

A continuación, repartimos todo lo que habíamos comprado. Intentamos repartirlo de manera justa. Los más fuertes, Matt y yo, llevaríamos mayor cantidad de peso. Mimi por otro lado, apenas podía llevar nada. Sora quería llevar más cosas de las que asignamos pero, yo la convencí de que ya cargaba con suficiente peso. También me preocupaba mi hermana. Tenía muy buenas intenciones pero, era muy flacucha, apenas tenía músculos. Me ofrecí a llevar parte de su carga.

Cuando ya lo teníamos todo organizado, nos despedimos de nuestras familias. Fue muy duro tener que decirles adiós. Me recordó al momento en el que regresamos por segunda vez al mundo digimon para luchar contra los Amos Oscuros. Mi hermana no paraba de llorar. A mí me costó mucho tener que decirle adiós a mi padre. Estábamos muy unidos.

Cuando terminé de abrazarles me acerqué a Sora. Estaba sola. Su madre aún estaba de viaje.

Le pasé mi brazo por su hombro, y le acaricié su brazo. Nadie se iba a enterar, pues estaban demasiado ocupados despidiéndose de sus padres. Sobretodo Mimi, que no paraba de llorar.

Sora apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro. Parecía cansada.

-Al final es cierto. Nos vamos. Después de tres años.

-Sí. Y todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.-Le dije mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-Lo dices en voz alta, ¿para autoconvencerte a ti mismo?-Sora siempre sabía cómo me sentía.

Entonces le agarré por los dos brazos y le hice girar, para que me mirase de frente.

-Tengo mucho miedo de que te ocurra algo malo.-Le confesé.-No creo que sea como la última vez. Tengo la sensación de que algo realmente malo y peligro está ocurriendo en el mundo digimon.

-Yo también lo creo.-Dijo, mirándome a los ojos.

-Prométeme una cosa Sora. Prométeme que no te expondrás al peligro si no fuese necesario. Que no harás locuras.-Le solté, realmente angustiado.

Conocía a Sora muy bien. Ella sería capaz de dar la vida por cualquiera de nosotros ocho, y por supuesto, por Biyomon.

-¿Acaso puedes prometerme tú lo mismo?

No. No podía.

-Te prometo que cuidaré de ti, y de Kari, y que daré mi vida si eso significa manteneros a salvo a ti y a mi hermana.

-¿Y qué pasa con el resto?, ¿los demás no importan?-Me preguntó algo más seria.

Claro que me importaban. Eran mis amigos. Pero no podía elegir. Porque elegiría a Sora. Siempre.

-Sora, ¿es qué no lo entiendes? Te amo. No puedo permitir que te ocurra nada malo.-Le dije, mirándole a los ojos. Era lo más sincero que había dicho en años.

Sora no dijo nada. Se limitó a darme un brazo. Un abrazo muy cálido pero con mucho significado. Sabía que ella haría lo mismo por mí. Pero su actitud tan caritativa, me asustaba. Muchas veces era capaz de olvidarse hasta de sí misma, por ayudar a los demás.

-Todo irá bien, Tai. Estaremos todos juntos.-Me dijo cuándo nos estábamos separando de aquel tierno abrazo.

Yo me limité a sonreir. Una sonrisa algo seca.

Cuando todos se despidieron de sus familiares, inclusive yo, nos situamos alrededor del ordenador de Izzy. Todos llevábamos nuestros equipajes y estábamos muy asustados. No lo decían pero, lo podía ver en sus caras. Izzy me había dicho que había instalado un programa en su ordenador para que cuando la puerta se abriese, y nosotros entrásemos en ella, el ordenador también se conviertíese en datos, pudiéndolo llevar al mundo digimon.

-Sacad todos vuestros dispositivos.-Apuntó Izzy.

Todos les hicimos caso. Pusimos nuestros dispositivos delante del ordenador de Izzy. Yo me giré para mirar a mis padres por última vez.

-Tened mucho cuidado.-Dijo mi madre.

-Tranquila mamá. No me separaré de Kari.-Le dije para tranquilizarla.

La puerta se había abierto. Izzy tenía razón. Volver al lugar donde empezó todo fue una buena idea. Mira a Sora antes de volver al mundo digimon. Estaba al otro lado del grupo. A mí lado estaban Matt y mi hermana.

-Está bien. Por favor, llévanos al mundo digimon.-Dije yo.

Entonces nuestros dispositivos reaccionaron y emitieron una luz muy intensa. Sentí como nos íbamos adentrando en el ordenador de Izzy, y como nos íbamos convirtiendo en datos.

Miré a Sora por última vez.

Esto fue de lo único que me acuerdo. De repente la oscuridad se hizo presente en todo el espacio.

Abrí los ojos aturdido. Me dolía muchísimo la cabeza. Estaba seguro de que había caído de cabeza. Genial.

Intenté levantarme del suelo como pude. Pero no podía ver nada, pues todo estaba oscuro.

¿Dónde estaba? Y lo más importante, ¿dónde estaban los demás?

Miré hacia mis lados y pude ver a Matt. Parecía inconsciente en el suelo. Más adelante se encontraban Mimi e Izzy. Pero Izzy estaba de pie, al parecer ya se había recuperado.

Pero este sitio… ¿era el mundo digimon? Era imposible que fuese de noche. Habíamos elegido precisamente volver de día para no tener que hacernos frente a la noche nada más llegar. Pero es que todo estaba tan oscuro.

No lo entendía, ¿acaso algo había salido mal? Me pregunté a mi mismo preocupado.

-Tai, ¿estás bien?-Dijo Izzy mientras comprobaba las constantes vitales de Mimi.

Buena idea. Esperaba que Matt estuviese bien.

Le comprobé el pulso. Lo tenía regular. En cualquier momento se iba a despertar, menos mal. ¿Dónde estaba Joe cuando se le necesitaba?

Espera un momento…

-Izzi, ¿dónde están los demás?-Pregunté preocupado.

-No lo sé. Llevo cinco minutos consciente. Me he levantado a dar una vuelta pero, no he visto a nadie más. Creo que solo estamos nosotros cuatro.

-¿C-Cómo que solo estamos nosotros cuatro Izzy? ¿Qué diablos dices?-Le dije acercándome a él enfadado.- ¿Qué es lo que ha salido mal?

-Mucho me temo, que no estamos en el mundo digimon.-Me dijo al fin.

-¿Q-Qué no estamos en el mundo digimon? ¿Y dónde coño estamos?-Le pregunté cabreado.

-No lo sé Tai. Seguramente Datamon se enteró de que estábamos pensando regresar y cambió nuestra ruta.-Soltó Izzy, algo desesperado.

-¿Y los demás Izzy? ¿Dónde coño están los demás?-Le pregunté yo muy alterado.

-No lo sé Tai. Es posible que ellos estén en otro mundo.

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza.

¿Qué? ¿En otro mundo?

Kari.

Sora.


	16. Capítulo 15: Completamente solos

**_No os olvidéis de dejarme vuestros comentarios para saber si o está gustando la historia! :D_**

**_Un besito!_**

* * *

><p>¿Cómo qué no estaban ni Kari ni Sora? Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Y dónde estamos? ¿Qué es este lugar? No lo entiendo.<p>

-Tai reacciona. Tenemos que ayudar a Matt y a Mimi.-Me dijo Izzy a lo lejos.

No me había dado cuenta de que estaba completamente paralizado. No sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar, pero Izzy tenía razón, ahora tenía que centrarme y ayudar a los demás.

-Matt, Matt, ¿puedes oírme?-Le pregunté mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la cara para que se despertase.

-¿T-T-Tai?-Me contestó algo aturdido mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

-¿Te duele algo? Le pregunté mientras le examinaba el cuerpo en busca de alguna herida.

-Me duele un poco la cabeza, nada más. ¿Dónde estamos?-Preguntó al ver que todo estaba lleno de oscuridad.

Al mismo tiempo Izzy estaba despertando a Mimi. Al parecer ella también estaba bien. Menos mal.

-No lo sé Matt. Al parecer nos desviamos de dónde teníamos que caer. Este no es el mundo digital.-Le dije yo al fin.

-¿C-Cómo qué no es el mundo digital? ¿Y el resto? ¿Dónde está T.K.?-Preguntó mientras se ponía de pie algo más alterado.

-No lo sabemos. Solo estamos nosotros cuatro.-Dijo Izzy mientras ayudaba a Mimi a levantarse.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde está T.K.? Me preguntó a mí con ira en los ojos.

-No lo sé Matt. Te recuerdo que yo estoy en la misma situación que tú.-Le dije agachando la cabeza apenado. En realidad le mentí, estaba peor. No solo no sabía dónde estaba mi hermana, sino que no sabía dónde estaba Sora.

-¿Habéis comprobado si reaccionan los dispositivos? Preguntó Mimi algo débil.

Los dispositivos, es verdad.

Pero nada. No daban señal de que el resto estuviera cerca de nosotros. Joder, ¿qué coño íbamos a hacer?

-Nada. No dan señal.-Dijo Matt mirando su dispositivo.

-La verdad, no me sorprende.-Dijo Izzy. Todos nos quedamos mirándolo con incertidumbre.-Pensadlo bien.-Continúo.-Si Datamos ha sido capaz de cambiar nuestra ruta, ¿cómo no va a ser capaz de deshabilitar nuestros dispositivos digitales?

Izzy tenía razón. Puto Datamon. En cuanto lo tuviese delante…

-Pero no lo entiendo. Kari estaba a mi lado cuando estábamos abriendo la puerta. Y ahora no está aquí. ¿Significa que hemos acabado aquí por azar?-Pregunté yo duditativo.

-Tienes razón. A mi lado estaban Joe y Sora. Pero ninguno de los dos está aquí.-Soltó Mimi apenada.

-Chicos, es muy probable que no sea una coincidencia.-Soltó Izzy mirando en su ordenador.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Le preguntó Matt.

-Pues que si Datamon nos ha mandado aquí debe de ser por alguna razón. A lo mejor es como una especie de prueba.-Soltó al fin.

-¿Una prueba? ¿Para qué? Le pregunté yo algo más nervioso.

-No lo sé. Pero estoy seguro de que no nos ha separado al azar.

¿No nos ha separado al azar?... Sora. A lo mejor quería venganza.

-Chicos, tenemos que encontrar la manera de salir de aquí y de buscar a los demás. Puede que Sora esté en peligro.-Dije yo.

Todos entendieron lo que quería decir. Por culpa de Sora y mía, Datamon había sido destruido. O eso pensábamos hasta hace unos días.

-Chicos, lo siento pero, no creo que pueda caminar.-Dijo Mimi llevándose las manos a su tobillo derecho. Se lo había torcido.

-Mierda, ¿dónde está Joe cuándo se le necesita?-Pregunté yo mientras ayudaba a Mimi a andar.

-Está claro que alguien tiene que llevarla, sino, no avanzaremos mucho.-Apuntó Matt.-Yo me encargo. Izzy, Tai, llevad vosotros mi mochila.-Dijo Matt mientras levantaba a Mimi del suelo y la sujetaba entre sus brazos.

¡Las mochilas! Casi se me habían olvidado. Teníamos nuestras mochilas a escasos metros de donde habíamos caído. Al menos, no nos moriríamos de hambre porque estaba claro que en aquel lugar no había ni vegetación, ni fauna, ni digimons… de momento.

-Gracias Matt. Te prometo que no peso mucho.-Le dijo Mimi agradecida.

-Está bien. Acabo de trazar la ruta más corta para salir de aquí.-Dijo Izzy cerrando la tapa de su ordenador y poniéndose de pie.

-¿La ruta más lógica? ¿Salir de aquí? Está todo a oscuras, no sé dónde ves tú el camino de salida.-Le dije a Izzy algo cabreado.

-Nosotros no, pero el ordenador sí. Aunque éste no sea el mundo digimon, sigue estando hecho de datos y mi ordenador es capaz de detectarlo y trazar una ruta de escape.-Dije Izzy orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Este sitio me recuerda al lugar dónde estuvimos cuando luchamos contra Apocalymon.-Soltó Mimi algo asustada.

-Ahora que lo dices, se parece mucho.-Apunto Matt.

-Pues espero que no sea nada de eso. Porque eso significaría que tendríamos que luchar, y aún no hemos encontrado ni a Agumon ni al resto de nuestros compañeros digimons.-Dije yo.

-Sea lo que sea. Seguro que es una prueba que tenemos que superar.-Volvió a repetir Izzy.

-¿Cómo va a ser una prueba? No tenemos a nuestros compañeros digimons, no vamos a poder luchar.-Le solté yo, algo cansado por la situación.

-Tai, ahora lo importante es salir de aquí y buscar a Gabumon y los demás. No te desesperes.-Me dijo Matt mientras empezábamos a caminar.

¿Qué no me desesperará? No sabíamos dónde estábamos. No sabíamos dónde estaban el resto de nuestros amigos. Y lo más importante, estábamos completamente solos.

* * *

><p><em>-Kari, Kari. ¿Estás bien? Le pregunté mientras le acariciaba la cara.<em>

_-¿S-Sora? Me dijo ella mientras abría los ojos._

_-¡Menos mal que estás bien! Le dije mientras me tiraba a abrazarla._

_-¿Dónde, dónde están T.K. y mi hermano? Me preguntó ella mientras se intentaba incorporar._

_-T.K. está bien Kari, no te preocupes. Joe está con él cuidándole hasta que despierte. Le dije yo para tranquilizarla. Pero, ¿qué le iba a decir sobre su hermano?_

_Tai, ¿dónde estás? Te necesito._

_-¿Y mi hermano? Preguntó mientras se incorporaba. _

_-No lo sé Kari. Cuando me he despertado Joe estaba ayudándonos a todos. He ido echar un vistazo pero creo que solo estamos nosotros cuatro.-Le dije al fin. Espero que no hubiese sonado muy desesperada. No quería asustarla._

_-¿Qué? ¿Solo nosotros cuatro? ¿Puede ser que los demás hayan caído en otro lado del mundo digimon? Me preguntó Kari._

_-No lo sé. Nosotros hemos caído en la isla File, y los dispositivos no detectan la presencia de ningún otro niño elegido por aquí.-Dije yo mirando apenada mi dispositivo._

_-¡Mierda Sora! Me dijo Kari mientras se tiraba a mis brazos con lágrimas en los ojos._

_¿Y qué le digo yo ahora? Yo tampoco entendía lo que había sucedido. No sabía por qué no estábamos todos juntos. No sabía por qué nuestros dispositivos no eran capaces de reaccionar. No sabía dónde estaba Tai, ni si el resto habían caído todos juntos también._

_-No te preocupes Kari. Seguro que Tai, Izzy, Mimi y Matt también están juntos, solo que han debido de caer en otro sitio. Pero no te preocupes, pronto nos reuniremos con ellos.-Le dije yo, en un último intento de tranquilizarla.-Además, tienes a T.K.-Le dije mientras sonreía._

_-Sí. T.K.-Dijo Kari mientras se secaba las lágrimas y se ponía de pie.- ¿Dónde está?_

_-Están detrás de ese árbol.-Le indiqué a Kari mientras le acompañaba a ver a T.K. y a Joe._

_-¡Ah Kari! Ya estás despierta, ¡cuánto me alegro! Le dijo Joe._

_-Muchas gracias Joe. Yo también me alegro de que estés bien. ¿Cómo está T.K.? Preguntó Kari mientras observaba a su novio tumbado en el suelo._

_-Oh, no te preocupes. T.K. ha caído sobre una roca y se ha llevado un golpe en la cabeza, pero he comprobado sus constantes vitales y le he hecho un par de pruebas para cerciorarme de que esté bien, y así es. Dentro de muy poco se despertará, no te preocupes.-Le dijo Joe con una sonrisa para animarla._

_-Muchas gracias Joe.-Le dijo Kari a Joe mientras se agachaba al lado de él para cuidar de T.K._

_Pobre Kari. Estaba asustada por T.K. y no tenía noticias de su hermano. Tenía que encargarme de que todos estuviesen a salvo pero, ¿qué puedo hacer? No sé ni por dónde empezar a buscarles. Por no mencionar que no sabíamos nada ni de Biyomon ni del resto de los digimons._

_Mierda, Tai, ¿dónde estás? _

_Espero que estés bien._

_-Sora.-Me dijo Joe algo preocupado mientras se ponía al lado mío._

_Los dos estábamos de pie, mirando a T.K. y a Kari, pero nos habíamos alejado para que no pudiesen escuchar nuestra conversación._

_-Estoy preocupada Joe. No sé dónde pueden estar los demás. Los dispositivos no reaccionan.-Confesé yo._

_-Yo también lo estoy. ¿Por qué habremos caído en sitios diferentes?-Me preguntó Joe en voz muy bajita para que Kari no pudiese oírnos, y así asustarla más._

_-No lo sé Joe. No lo sé.-Dije yo llevándome las manos a la cabeza.-Al menos nosotros te tenemos a ti. Pero, ¿y si ellos están heridos? ¿Y sí le ha pasado algo a Tai?_

_Mierda. ¿Había dicho eso en voz alta?_

_Joe me lanzó una mirada de complicidad._

_-Así que se trata de eso. Estás preocupada por Tai.-No era una pregunta. Yo me mantuve en silencio. ¿Qué le digo ahora?-No te preocupes Sora. Yo también estoy muy preocupado por Mimi. Ella es muy fuerte pero, tengo miedo de que no pueda con todo esto._

_Joe se acababa de sincerar conmigo. Él también tenía sentimientos más allá de una amistad por alguien del grupo._

_-Al menos están con Izzy. Seguro que estén donde estén, les va a sacar de allí.-Le dije yo intentando animarle._

_-¿Te has dado cuenta de cómo está la isla? Ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí.-Me dijo Joe , cambiando de tema._

_-Sí. Puede que se deba a la nueva amenaza digimon. Pero hay algo que también me inquieta.-Le dije yo._

_-¿El qué?_

_-No te parece muy extraño que en todo este tiempo que llevamos aquí, ¿no haya aparecido ningún digimon?_

_-Ahora que lo dices, sí. Es muy extraño. No sé cómo vamos a encontrar a nuestros compañeros digimons…_

_-¡T.K.! Gritó Kari más animada.-Joe, es T.K., ha despertado._

_Joe y yo fuimos corriendo a ver cómo se encontraba T.K._

_-¡Qué alegría de que estés bien! Le dije yo con una sonrisa._

_-Déjame examinarte.-Le pidió Joe mientras se agachaba a dónde estaba tumbado._

_-C-Chicos, ¿dónde está mi hermano? Preguntó T.K._

_Buena pregunta T.K. _

_-No lo sabemos T.K. Solo estamos nosotros solos.-Le dijo Kari apenada._

_Kari tenía razón, estábamos completamente solos._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo!<strong>_

_**Dejadme reviews comentándome cómo os está pareciendo la historia!**_

_**Muchas gracias por leerme, y feliz 2015 niños elegidos! Este es nuestro año :P**_


	17. Capítulo 16: Voy a buscaros

**_Hola niños elegidos, ¡ya estoy de vuelta! Perdonad mi ausencia, pero he estado de exámenes y no he podido continuar la historia, pero aquí lo tenéis…Espero que os guste!_**

**_Dejadme vuestros comentarios! Muchos besos y a disfrutaaaar :)_**

* * *

><p>Llevábamos tres días caminando y aún no habíamos visto a nada ni a nadie. Yo ya me estaba temiendo lo peor. Ser paciente no es que sea fuese una de mis características, la verdad, pero me sentía tan impotente por no poder hacer nada. Tres días eran demasiados días sin saber nada del resto de mis amigos, pero sobretodo eran demasiados días sin saber nada de Kari ni de Sora.<p>

-Tai, ¿te importa si te hago compañía?-Me preguntó Mimi con la mejor de sus sonrisas. Estaban tan absorto en mis pensamientos, que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estuviese ahí.

-Claro Mimi, siéntate.-Le ofrecí mientras intentaba disimular mi frustración con una sonrisa algo falsa.

-¿Sabes cuándo fue la última vez que te vi así? Cuando Myotismon secuestró a tu hermana Kari en Japón. Ah, y cuando Datamon se llevó a Sora al interior de la pirámide de Etemon.-Me dijo.-Éramos unos críos, ¿verdad?-Me preguntó sonriéndome.

-Sí…ha pasado mucho tiempo.-Dije yo agachando la cabeza y mirando mi emblema. Valor. Habían sido muchas las veces que me había cuestionado por qué ésa era la cualidad que más destacaba en mí.

-Pues a mí me sigues pareciendo el mismo, Tai.-Soltó Mimi.-Siempre has sido un verdadero líder y has sabido mantenernos a salvo de todos los peligros a los que nos hemos enfrentado.

-Yo no soy el líder de nadie Mimi. Mírame ahora, no sé qué hacer. Estoy bloqueado. Llevamos tres días sin saber nada del resto, y no quiero pensar que…

-¡No! Eso no lo pienses ni en broma.-Me cortó.-Tai, tienes que ser fuerte. Si tú te derrumbas, ¿qué vamos a hacer los demás?

En ese momento me levanté. Estaba furioso. Todo el mundo pensaba que era fuerte, que era valiente, pero no era así. Nunca había pasado tanto miedo como en estos tres días.

-Eso no es verdad Mimi. A veces me pregunto por qué tengo esto.-Le dije sujetando mi emblema.-Ni siquiera reacciona para encontrar a Agumon.

-Tai, los emblemas no reaccionan por nuestra propia fuerza, sino por la de los demás. Es vuestra inocencia y bondad la que me llena de fuerzas para seguir luchando.-Me dijo Mimi.-Pero si tú no te dejas querer, o proteger, tú emblema nunca reaccionará, porque no podrás aceptar nuestro valor.-Dijo al fin.

-¿Aceptar vuestro valor?-Le pregunté duditativo.

-Así es Tai. Todos lo estamos pasando mal, pero aquí estamos, intentando seguir. No tienes por qué ser el fuerte siempre. Cuando te sientas mal, déjanos a nosotros ese papel. Y nuestras fuerzas, te darán la tuya propia.

Mimi tenía toda la razón del mundo. Pero no se trataba de mí, se trataba de mi hermana y de Sora. No podía impedir sentir miedo.

-Dime una cosa Mimi, ¿tú no tienes miedo por Joe?-Le pregunté sin más.

Mimi me miró con lágrimas en los ojos. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, Mimi estaba con la cabeza baja, llorando. Yo me limité a abrazarla.

-Eso es lo que siento yo por Sora.-Le susurré al oído. Ella asintió. Sabía que su mismo dolor, era el que estaba sintiendo yo.

Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio. Abrazándonos. Mimi era una persona muy especial, era muy dulce y muy inocente. Me hacía sentir más reconfortado. Era una buena amiga, siempre se preocupaba por los demás.

-Tai, si a Joe le pasa algo, yo me muero.-Me soltando sus últimas lágrimas.

-Eso no va a suceder, tranquila.-Le dije yo mientras la volvía a abrazar. En ese momento aparecieron Izz y Matt corriendo.

-¡Chicos! ¡Los dispositivos! Los dispositivos reaccionan.-Grito Izzy feliz. Era la primera buena noticia que habíamos tenido en días.

Mimi y yo nos separamos. Ella se secó las lágrimas rápidamente aunque Matt se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando.

-Mimi, ¿estás bien?-Le preguntó preocupado.

-Sí, sí. No te preocupes.-Le mintió para tranquilizarle. -¿Cómo que los dispositivos reaccionan?-Preguntó Mimi.

Fuimos corriendo donde teníamos nuestro pequeño "campamento" montado. Yo tenía mi dispositivo en un bolsillo de la mochila.

-¡Es verdad, reaccionan!-Dije yo entusiasmado.

-Según el dispositivo, y los cálculos que he hecho en mi ordenador, el ser que envía la señal debe de estar a tres kilómetros.-Soltó Izzy.

-¿El ser? ¿No son Kari y los demás?-Pregunté yo, desconcertado.

-No te lo puedo asegurar. Es posible que también sean nuestros compañeros digimons.-Soltó Izz.

-¿Es eso posible? Pero que yo recuerde los dispositivos detectaban la presencia de otro niño elegido, ¿no?-Preguntó Matt.

-Efectivamente, pero creo que he conseguido mejorar el alcance de nuestros dispositivos. Cada dispositivo está hecho con un emblema, y nuestros compañeros digimons fueron creados a partir de los emblemas. Es muy lógico que puedan detectarlos, ¿no creéis?

-Ojalá sea cierto.-Se limitó a decir Mimi.

-Pero Izzy, ¿por qué estás tan seguro de que no son Sora y los demás?-Pregunté yo. Espero que no sonase muy desesperado.

-Pues, porque no se mueven.-Soltó Izzy.

-Tienes razón, Izzy. Ahora que lo dices, la señal no se ha movido ni un centímetro- Confesó Matt.

-Bueno, pues en marcha. Tenemos una larga caminata. ¿Puedes andar bien, Mimi?-Le pregunté preocupado por su tobillo.

-No os preocupéis por mí. Me esforzaré todo lo que pueda.-Dijo Mimi mientras sacaba su lengua.

Yo sonreí también. Si por mí hubiese sido, hubiese ido corriendo. No me hubiese costado mucho llegar. En el fútbol solía correr muchos más kilómetros, y más ahora que estaba en la selección.

Pasaron 50 minutos cuando llegamos a nuestro destino. Mimi estaba cansada, y habíamos parado unas cuantas veces. Todos miramos nuestros dispositivos e indicaba que la señal estaba en el mismo sitio que nosotros. Pero no había nada.

¿Qué cojones era todo esto? ¿Acaso, un juego de Datamon?

-¿Izzy?-Le pregunté algo furioso.

-Se supone que estamos en el sitio correcto.-Dijo Izz excusándose.

-Ya, pero aquí no hay nada. Sigue todo a oscuras.-Soltó Matt.

-¡Tanto andar para nada!-Soltó Mimi mientras se desplomaba al suelo.- ¡Ya no puedo más!

-Mimi, no seas cria.-Le dije yo amablemente.

Me iba a contestar, cuando de repente, un haz de luz atravesó el lugar donde nos encontrábamos. Yo me tapé los ojos, pues había mucha luz. Es como sí un foco nos estuviese apuntando a la cara directamente. Era muy molesto.

¿Qué era todo aquello?

De repente, apareció una imagen en el cielo. Al principio se veía borrosa, pero luego pudimos ver que era… ¡qué era Datamon!

-¡Tú, maldito hijo de puta, dónde tienes a los demás!-Le solté gritando. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que tenía a Izzy sujetándome del brazo.

-Tai, es inútil. Es una grabación, un vídeo.

-¿Una grabación?-Preguntó Matt.

-Sí. Sale desde mi ordenador. Datamon lo ha programado para que actúe como una especie de proyector.-Explicó Izzy.

_Bienvenidos, niños elegidos. Me alegra saber estáis aquí, en el mundo Digimon, que ahora es MÍ mundo. Me alegra porque hacía mucho que no ponía a prueba mi fuerza, que no tenía un digno rival. Espero que no me defraudéis. Ahora soy YO el que controla todo lo que ocurre aquí, y por supuesto a todos los digimons. Pero no os preocupéis, a vuestros amigos digimons los tengo en un sitio especial. Mucho me temo que sino sois capaces de encontrarlos, nunca podréis salir de este lugar. Volveré a ponerme en contacto con vosotros. ¡Viva el Rey Datamon!_

Y de repente, la pantalla se volvió negra.

-¿Qué coño significa todo esto?-Pregunté yo cabreado.

-¿El Rey Datamon?-Preguntó Mimi horrorizada.

-No tiene sentido. Si nos quisiese, nos podría matar a todos ahora. Estamos desprotegidos. ¿Por qué darnos la opción de luchar?-Dedujo Matt.

-Porque quiere jugar. Para él no somos más que un juguete.-Dije yo. -¿Recordáis a Puppetmon?

-Creo que esto no va a ser igual Tai. No sabemos lo que ha hecho con el resto de los digimons. No sabemos nada.-Dijo Matt llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Iba a contestarle en ese momento, cuando de repente, cuatro especies de jaulas bajaron del cielo. Salieron de la nada.

-¡Taiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

¿Agumon? No, no puede ser.

-¿Agumon?, ¿Agumon, eres tú? –Pregunté desesperado.

-¡Taaaaaai!-Repitió Agumon.

-¡Maaaatt!

-¡Izzy!

-¡Mimiiii!

Eran nuestros compañeros digimons.

Las jaulas se apoyaron en el suelo. Nuestros amigos estaban encerrados. Cada uno fue corriendo a ayudar al suyo.

-Agumon. Agumon.-Dije yo mientras le cogía de las manos a mi mejor amigo. Estaba tan nervioso. Había esperado ese momento muchos años. Mi cara se llenó de lágrimas.

-Tai, Tai. Te he echado mucho de menos.-Me dijo Agumon llorando también.

-Agumon amigo. ¿Estás bien?-Le dije mientras le acariciaba, comprobando que estaba bien, que no estaba herido.

-Tai, tenemos que sacarlos de aquí.-Me dijo Matt con lágrimas en los ojos también.

Me di cuenta de que todos estábamos igual. Me alegré mucho al ver que el resto de mis amigos digimons también esyaban bien.

-¿Cómo os sacamos de aquí Agumon?-Le pregunté mientras intentaba tirar los barrotes.

-No lo sé Tai. Mi llama bebé no funciona.-Me dijo desesperado.

-¿Izzy, qué podemos hacer?-Le pregunté.

-No lo sé. Estoy buscando una especie de cerradura.-Me contestó.

-No creo que sea tan fácil.-Apuntó Palmon.

-¡Chicos, mirad a la derecha! Parece que es una especie de cerradura.-Dijo Mimi.

-Es verdad, parece que encajan con nuestros emblemas.-Dedujo Matt.

-Seguramente se abrirán al cuando vuestros emblemas reaccionen.-Apuntó Tentomon.

¿Cuándo reaccione mi emblema? Pensé mientras miraba mi emblema.

-Tai, estás muy guapo.-Me dijo Agumon, para evitar que me preocupase más.

Me hizo reír.

-Jajajaja, muchas gracias Agumon. Se me había olvidado que para ti yo he cambiado mucho, sin embargo, tú sigues siendo el mismo de siempre. El mismo digimon que conocí aquel día en la isla File.-Le dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tai. Te he echado mucho de menos.-Me dijo al fin.

-Yo también amigo. Yo también. –Le dije mientras le agarraba de las manos.

De repente, se oyó un sonido. Una de las puertas se había abierto. Mimi había conseguido hacer que su emblema reaccionase y Palmon había salido de la jaula.

-¡Oh, Palmon. Estás tan preociosa!

-Mimi, te he echado tanto de menos.

Y ambas se unieron en un cálido abrazo.

-Tai. Inténtalo.-Me animó Agumon.

-Agumon, yo… han pasado muchas cosas. No soy el mismo que antes. No… no estoy muy seguro de que pueda hacer que reaccione mi emblema.-Le confesé al fin.

Era la primera vez que lo decía en alto. Pero se lo decía a Agumon. A mi compañero digimon. A mi mejor amigo. A mi otra mitad.

-Tai, ya hemos pasado por esto una vez, ¿lo recuerdas? Cuando fuimos a buscar a Sor…por cierto, ¿dónde está ella… y Kari… y el resto? Me preguntó preocupado.

-Cuando volvimos al mundo Digital nos separamos. Llevamos tres días nosotros cuatro solos. No sabemos dónde están los demás.-Le dije yo alicaído.

-Tai, tienes que sacarme de aquí para encontrar a los demás.-Me dijo algo más seguro.

-Agumon, llevamos tres días sin saber nada de ellos. Yo… yo…

-Tai, no puedes dudar. Yo no voy a permitir que le ocurra nada ni a Kari ni…ni a Sora.-Yo me quedé mirándole.-Pero para ello tienes que sacarme de aquí y luchar juntos como lo hicimos hace seis años. Ayúdame a ayudarte.-Me dijo Agumon agarrándome de la mano.

En ese momento entendí lo que me quiso decir Mimi. La fuerza de Agumon, me dará mi propia fuerza. De repente, todo tenía sentido.

Una luz naranja salió de mi colgante. Mi emblema había reaccionado. La puerta se había abierto.

-¡Taiiiii! -Grito Agumon.

-¡A-Agumoooon! –Dije yo mientras me lanzaba a sus brazos.

Nos fundimos en un cálido abrazo. Hacía tanto que estaba esperando ese momento.

-Tai, ¡cuánto has crecido!

-Agumon lo siento. Siento haber dudado. Siento que no hayas recibido noticias mías durante tanto tiempo. –Le dije con lágrimas en los ojos. Ahora Agumon también estaba llorando.

-No te preocupes Tai. Nosotros ya sabíamos que Datamon no dejaba que os comunicaseis con nosotros. Yo sabía que no te podías haber olvidado de mí.

-Claro que no. Me he acordado de ti cada día amigo.-Le confesé finalmente.

Me sentí liberado. Tanto tiempo fingiendo haber estado bien. Tanto tiempo había estado reprimido, que ahora, me sentí libre. Como cuando tenía 11 años. Me sentí feliz. Por un momento…

De repente, la oscuridad empezó a desaparecer. Ya estábamos todos juntos. Yo saludé al resto de mis amigos digimons. Todos estábamos muy emocionados. Izzy había llorado como un niño y Matt, el chico de hielo, también estaba abrazando a Gabumon lo más fuerte que podía. Y Mimi…bueno, Mimi, nunca la había visto tan emocionada. Y yo…yo estaba feliz. Feliz, pero preocupado.

La oscuridad desapareció por completo. Agumon estaba a mi lado, así que no tenía miedo. Ya no.

Todos esperábamos encontrarnos con Datamon, pues habíamos conseguido liberar a nuestros compañeros digimons. Ya estábamos en posición de ataque cuando de repente Mimi empezó a gritar.

-¡Chicos, estamos en la isla File!

¿Qué? ¿Era eso posible?

-¿Cómo es eso posible Izzy?-Preguntó Matt.

-No lo sé. ¿Te acuerdas cuando tú y Sora caísteis en una especie de cueva?-Matt asintió.-Puede que haya pasado algo parecido. Confesó Izzy.

Ahora que habíamos conseguido salir de aquel oscuro lugar, teníamos que encontrar a los demás.

Kari.

Sora…

La echaba tanto de menos. El no saber si estaba bien me estaba matando.

-Tai, las encontraremos. Te lo prometo.-Me dijo Agumon.

Yo sonreí. Había olvidado la complicidad que tenía con Agumon. Sabía lo que sentía en cada momento.

-Chicos, los dispositivos reaccionan.-Dijo Matt.

Todos sacamos nuestros dispositivos. Era cierto. Nuestros dispositivos detectaban una señal. Estaba al otro lado de la isla. Ojalá eso significase que mi hermana y Sora estuviesen ahí.

-Está bien, escuchadme. No sabemos qué es lo que está planeando Datamon. Si nosotros hemos tenido que superar esta especie de prueba, no sabemos lo que les puede estar pasando a los otros, así que, tenemos que encontrarles lo antes posible, porque puede que estén necesitando nuestra ayuda.-Solté.

-Tai tiene razón. Además, si tenemos que luchar contra Datamon, tenemos que reunirnos lo antes posible.-Apuntó Tentomon.

-Bien dicho. ¡En marcha!-Apuntó mi compañero digimon.

Kari, Sora… voy a buscaros.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que os haya gustado…yo no sé vosotros, pero yo estoy deseando escribir ese reencuentro!<strong>_

_**Dejadme reviews comentándome que os parece! Muchos besooooos, sed felices!**_


	18. Capítulo 17: Cerrar los ojos

**_¡Aquí estoy de nuevo, niños elegidos! La historia continúa desde el punto de vista de Sora, aunque luego volverá al punto de vista de Tai._**

**_Espero que disfrutéis :D_**

**_Seguid leyendo! ;)_**

* * *

><p><em>Tai, ¿dónde te has metido? Pensé para mis adentros, mientras agachaba la cabeza.<em>

_Llevábamos cuatro días sin saber nada de ellos. Ni de él, ni de Izzy, ni de Mimi, ni de Matt. Se me habían pasado tantas cosas por la cabeza en estos cuatros días... Y ninguna de ellas buenas. _

_Cuando T.K. se recuperó del golpe en la cabeza, nos dedicamos a recorrer toda la isla File con la esperanza de encontrarlos, pero no vimos a nadie. Ni a ellos, ni a ningún digimon. Era muy extraño, la isla estaba completamente desierta. Todos teníamos muy claro que Datamon había sido el causante de todo aquello. Y a mí, me daba muchísima pena. El mundo Digimon que yo recordaba era verde, azul, lleno de vida… Pero este… este era gris, oscuro, silencioso…no era nuestro mundo Digimon. _

_Y esto no era lo peor, lo peor es que tampoco sabíamos nada acerca de nuestros compañeros digimons. Biyomon…solo esperaba que estuviese a salvo._

_Pero la persona que más me preocupaba era Taichi._

_Yo sabía que Tai era el más fuerte de nosotros ocho pero, también sabía que sin saber nada ni de mí, ni de Kari, iba a estar muy preocupado y cabreado. También estaba preocupada por el resto, obviamente. Mimi era mi mejor amiga, Izzy mi confidente y Matt… bueno, Matt significó mucho para mí hace mucho tiempo y le tenía muchísimo cariño. No quería que les pasase nada malo a ninguno de ellos pero, no podía parar de pensar en Tai. _

_¿Y sí había caído solo en el mundo Digimon? ¿Y sí estaba herido? ¿Y sí le ha atacado Datamon? Pufff… maldito Datamon. ¡Tenía tantas ganas de encontrármelo frente a frente! Era una deuda que tenía pendiente desde hacía muchísimo tiempo._

_Yo seguía pensando en mis cosas, cuando de repente apareció Kari._

_-Ey, Sora.-Me dijo mientras se sentaba al lado mío. Yo estaba sentada en la orilla del mar de la primera playa a la que fuimos cuando llegamos por primera vez al mundo Digimon. La playa donde Agumon digievolucionó por primera vez. _

_Ay… Agumon. Agumon también me preocupaba. Ojalá estuviese cuidando de Biyomon. _

_-Hola Kari, ¿cómo sigue T.K.? -Le pregunté con la mejor de mis sonrisas. Siempre intentaba disimular mis inquietudes ante los demás, pero especialmente ante Kari. La quería muchísimo, como a una hermana. Bueno, prácticamente lo era, y no quería preocuparla._

_-Oh, él está mejor. Joe dice que es normal que le siga doliendo un poco la cabeza.-Yo me limité a sonreír secamente.-Yo también le echo de menos.-Soltó al fin, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro._

_Tai._

_-Oh Kari…no es sólo eso… es todo. Es Tai, Biyomon, el resto del grupo, nuestros demás compañeros digimons, Datamon…-Me llevé las manos a la cabeza. -¿Y sí le ha pasado algo a tu hermano?_

_-Sora, Tai estará bien. Y estoy segura de que se está dejando el alma en encontrarnos.-Sí, yo también pensaba lo mismo. Tai daría su vida por las personas que más ama si fuese necesario. Y eso es lo que me preocupaba._

_-Eso es justo lo que me inquieta, Kari. Tu hermano, por mucho que hayan pasado los años, sigue siendo el mismo. Aquel niño que se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos, tomando decisiones sin apenas pensar. Tengo miedo de que haya hecho alguna locura.-Le confesé angustiada, con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-Pero nos encontrará, ya lo verás. Te quiere demasiado como para dejarte aquí sola.-Eso sí me hizo sonreír de corazón. Kari era tan buena, y tan cariñosa.-Y yo también te quiero mucho, cuñada.-Y me sacó la lengua mientras me guiñaba un ojo._

_Las dos nos echamos a reír y nos fundimos en un tierno abrazo. La verdad es que no me importaba que Kari lo supiese, pues conoce demasiado bien a su hermano, y mi mirada me delataba siempre que estaba con él. En el fondo, creo que todos lo sabían._

_Amaba a Tai desde que tenía uso de razón, y habíamos pasado por tantas cosas juntos desde aquel campamento de verano, que ya no sabía vivir sin él._

_En ese momento aparecieron T.K. y Joe._

_Esperaba que no hubiesen oído nada de la conversación con Kari._

_-¿Estáis bien?-Preguntó T.K. preocupado al ver que nos estábamos abrazando con tanta efusividad._

_-Todo está bien, tranquilo. ¿Cómo va tu dolor de cabeza?-Pregunté amablemente._

_-Oh, está genial. Gracias por preguntar Sora.-Me contestó T.K. mientras me sonreía amablemente.- ¡Ah, antes de que se me olvide! Joe y yo habíamos pensado en hacer una especie de fogata, para que sí mi hermano y los demás nos están buscando, vean el humo y nos encuentren lo antes posible._

_-Me parece una idea genial.-Soltó Kari mientras se ponía al lado de T.K._

_Todos sonrieron, excepto yo._

_-¿No te parece buena idea Sora? –Me preguntó Joe preocupado._

_-Oh, sí. No es eso Joe. Bueno…verás, puede que con el humo nos localicen Tai y los demás pero… ¿y si no son ellos los que nos encuentran? -Pregunté, pensando en nuestros enemigos._

_-¿Te refieres a Datamon? –Me preguntó Joe. Yo asentí._

_-Pero Sora, ¿no crees que si Datamon nos estuviese buscando ya nos habría encontrado? Quiero decir, la isla no es muy grande, y ya han pasado cuatro días desde que regresamos al mundo Digital.- Añadió T.K._

_-Sí, tienes razón. Es solo que… se me hace muy raro que no hayamos tenido señales de nadie en estos cuatro días. Tanto de nuestros amigos, como de nuestros enemigos…-Vi como todos se quedaban pensativos. Yo estaba 100% segura de que Datamon estaba tramando algo, y de que sí aún no nos habíamos encontrado con Tai y los demás, era porque Datamon tenía algo que ver en ello. –Pero bueno, es solo una suposición. No os preocupéis.-Mentí al final para intentar animarlos._

_-Está bien, entonces, ¿qué os parece sí hacemos la fogata aquí mismo y subimos al acantilado de allí?-Añadió Joe señalando al acantilado que teníamos al lado.-De esta manera, podremos saber quién se acerca a nuestra señal, y en caso de que sea Datamon, podremos escapar sin problema._

_Me parecía una muy buena idea. Así estaríamos prevenidos por sí algo malo pasaba._

_-¡Buena idea Joe! -Exclamó T.K. y todos asentimos._

_Kari y T.K. sacaron un encendedor de sus mochilas y prendieron fuego a la madera que habíamos conseguido Joe y yo. Por suerte habíamos regresado bien equipados al mundo Digimon. Cuando vimos que se formaba suficiente humo, nos fuimos hacia el acantilado._

_Yo solo esperaba que Tai viese la señal, y viniese corriendo a por mí. Le echaba tanto de menos. Necesitaba sus abrazos, sus caricias, sus besos… le necesitaba a él._

_Estuvimos toda la tarde en el borde del acantilado vigilando y esperando a que alguien viese nuestra señal, pero nadie apareció. Tai, ¿dónde estabas?_

_Estábamos a punto de irnos cuando de repente…_

_-¡Bienvenidos a mi mundo, niños elegidos!_

_Datamon._

* * *

><p>Había pasado un día desde que salimos de aquel agujero negro donde Datamon nos mantuvo encerrados durante tres días. Desde el primer momento en que regresamos a la isla File, habíamos estado buscando sin parar al resto de nuestros amigos. Yo buscaba a Sora y a Kari. No es porque los demás no me importasen pero, no iba a ser hipócrita, dos de las mujeres más importantes de mi vida estaban desaparecidas y yo estaba muy, pero que muy cabreado.<p>

Había tenido que salir a correr a la mañana siguiente. Me servía para descargar tensiones y adrenalina, por no hablar de que me servía para mantenerme en forma. Echaba de menos los entrenamientos de fútbol. Donde, por unas horas, me olvidaba de del resto del mundo. Parecía como si hubiese pasado una eternidad desde mi último partido de fútbol, cuando en realidad, habían pasado escasos días.

Cuando estaba subiendo la cuesta de la montaña por cuarta vez, una voz me detuvo.

-¡Bien hecho Tai! ¡Esta vuelta la has hecho más deprisa que las anteriores! -Me dijo Agumon entusiasmado.

Yo paré de correr en el acto. Se me había olvidado hasta donde estaba. Llevaba corriendo 50 minutos, haciendo una especie de circuito, y Agumon me estaba cronometrando. Le había dicho que no hacía falta que madrugase tanto como yo pero, después de estar tanto tiempo separados quería pasar la mayor parte del tiempo conmigo.

Lo entiendo. Yo me sentía exactamente igual.

-No me extraña que te hayan llamado para ser el capitán de la selección de Japón.-Dijo mientras me sentaba a su lado.-Me hubiese gustado estar ahí para verte.-Dijo al fin.

-Estabas Agumon. Estabas.-Me limité a decir. Él siempre estaba conmigo.

Agumon me pasó la mochila que me había preparado. Llevaba una botella de agua y toallas para limpiarme el sudor. Aunque Agumon me había dicho que cerca de donde estábamos había un riachuelo dónde podíamos darnos un baño. Como en los viejos tiempos.

Ya nos habíamos bañado y yo estaba poniéndome la ropa nueva cuando Agumon me preguntó por Sora. Le intenté resumir todo lo que había pasado en estos últimos años, pero sobretodo, le conté todo lo que había pasado en estas últimas semanas.

-Vaya Tai. ¡Cómo se nota que has madurado! –Me dijo mientras sonreía.

-Jajaja, no seas bobo.-Le dije mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza y le sacaba la lengua.

Echaba tanto de menos estos momentos con Agumon. Nuestras peleas, nuestros piques, nuestras conversaciones…

-Tengo ganas de ver a Kari. ¿Ha cambiado mucho?

-No mucho. Está mucho más alta, y se ha cortado el pelo igual que Sora.-Le dije mientras una sonrisa apareció sin querer en mi rostro. Agumon también sonrió.

-Seguro que están bien. Sora estará cuidando del resto.-Me dijo Agumon para tranquilizarme.

-Eso espero.-Dije mientras suspiraba y me secaba el pelo con la toalla.

En ese momento aparecieron Matt y Gabumon. Algo acababa de pasar.

-¡Tai, Agumon, vamos! Acabamos de ver una señal de humo al otro lado de la isla. Puede que sean T.K., Kari y los demás.-Dijo Matt excitado.

-¿Al otro lado de la isla? ¿Cuánto nos costará llegar hasta ahí andando? –Pregunté yo impaciente. Si por mi fuese, iría corriendo.

-No lo sé, sería de gran ayuda si pudieran digievolucionar ¿Seguís sin poder, Gabubon? –Le preguntó Matt a su compañero digimon.

-No. No podemos. Esa jaula donde Datamon nos encerró ha absorbido toda nuestra energía.-Contestó Gabumon alicaído.

-¿Y sí no son ellos? ¿Y si Datamon les ha hecho algo? –Pregunté yo totalmente abatido. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que lo estaba diciendo en voz alta.

-Tai, todo saldrá bien. –Me animó Agumon.

Agumon tenía razón. Debía de ser fuerte. Por mí, por Agumon y por el resto.

En cuanto nos reunimos con Izzy y Mimi nos pusimos en marcha, dirección a esa columna de humo.

Nunca había pasado el tiempo tan despacio. Se me habían pasado muchas cosas por el camino, aunque Agumon siempre intentaba distraerme, sacándome otros temas de conversación, como el fútbol o las trastadas que hacía con la moto.

Nos costó cinco horas llegar hasta donde estaba la señal de humo, ya que Mimi estaba muy cansada y teníamos que parar cada veinte minutos para que descansase. Me ponía un poco nervioso, pero tengo que reconocer que hizo un gran esfuerzo para seguir nuestro ritmo.

Resultó que el lugar donde se había provocado el fuego era la playa donde Agumon digievolucionó por primera vez en Greymon. Miles de recuerdos aparecieron en mi cabeza en ese momento.

Miré alrededor, pero no vi a nadie. Sin embargo, esa fogata había sido provocada por humanos. Estaba seguro de que la habían hecho Kari, Sora, T.K. y Joe, pero ¿dónde estaban?, ¿a lo mejor habían tenido que huir?

-¡Ey Tai mira ahí arriba. En el acantilado! –Gritó Agumon.

Eran….Kari y Sora. Y también estaban Joe y T.K. Y… ¿Datamon?

Mierda. Mierda.

A lo que me quise dar cuenta ya estaba corriendo hacía ellos.

-¡Kari!, ¡Sora! –Grité todo lo que pude mientras seguía corriendo.

En ese momento Sora se giró. Estaban al borde del acantilado. Datamon les tenía acorralados. Mierda.

-¡Taiiiii! –Oí como Sora me llamaba.

Ya voy.

-Agumon, vamos. –Le dije mientras se unía a mí.

-¡T.K. ya voy hermano!

-¡Joe! –Gritó Mimi.

Tardé cinco minutos en subir por el acantilado. Dejé a los demás atrás. Solo consiguió seguirme Agumon.

Cuando llegué a la cumbre vi como Datamon estaba en posición de ataque. Pude ver como T.K. estaba protegiendo a mi hermana, y como Joe y Sora se defendían como podían.

-¡Tai, hermano! –Grito Kari cuando consiguió verme.

En ese momento Datamon se giró y vio que estábamos Agumon y yo en posición de ataque. Pero Agumon no podía digievolucionar. ¿Qué mierdas iba a hacer para sacarlos de ahí?

Joder, mierda. En ese momento Sora se puso delante del resto. ¿Qué coño estaba haciendo?

-Esto es algo entre tú y yo, ¿verdad? Deja que los demás se marchen.-Dijo, mientras me miraba de reojo.

-¡Sora, qué coño estás haciendo! Regresa con los demás.-Le grité alterado.

Estaba muy nervioso y necesitaba calmarme porque si no iba a hacer una locura.

-¡Eh, Datamon! Esto también tiene que ver conmigo. Yo fui quien te derrotó, ¿recuerdas? –Le dije yo con la intención de llamar su atención.

-Tai, no.-Oí como me reprochaba Sora.

En ese momento Datamon se giró por completo. Ahora estaba enfrente de Agumon y de mí. A lo que me quise dar cuenta, Agumon estaba enfrente de mí, protegiéndome.

-Tai, no hagas ninguna locura. –Me gritó Kari.

¿Yo?, ¿locuras? Ciertamente me conocía muy bien.

En ese momento aparecieron todos los demás. Menos mal.

-¿Dónde coño estabais? –Pregunté cabreado.

-Mimi se ha caído y se ha torcido el tobillo.-Contestó Izzy mientras la ayudaba a caminar.

-¡T.K.! –Gritó Matt mientras Gabumon le detenía para que tampoco hiciese ninguna locura.

En ese momento todo se quedó en silencio antes de que sonase una fuerte explosión.

Todo se volvió blanco.

No recuerdo muy bien que es lo que sucedió. De repente aparecí en el suelo, junto con Agumon y Mimi. Me dolían muchísimo los oídos. Las plantas de los alrededores estaban ardiendo y volaban trozos de roca por todos lados.

Mierda, Datamon había atacado.

Sora. Kari.

-Mimi, ¿estás bien? –Le pregunté mientras me intentaba levantar. Pero no me contestó.

Agumon también se estaba levantando. Había mucho humo, y Datamon ya no estaba.

Todo se me vino abajo.

-¡Kari!, ¡Sora! –Grité con todas mis fuerzas, intentando ver más allá del humo.

Me di cuenta de que Datamon no había atacado contra nosotros, sino contra el acantilado. Había hecho que la punta se fragmentase y cayese al mar.

En ese momento me toqué el brazo. Lo tenía roto.

-¡Tai! –Conseguí oir.

Sora.

Era Sora.

Fui corriendo como pude a través del humo. Vi a Joe tumbado boca abajo en el suelo, pero no conseguía ver a Sora.

-Sora, ¿dónde estás? –Pregunté deseando que lo que había escuchado antes no hubiese sido una imaginación.

Kari no estaba por ninguna parte.

-Tai. –Volvió a llamarme Sora. Vale, no había sido una imaginación.

La voz de Sora provenía de…no, no, no. Mierda. En ese momento miré al suelo y vi como una mano se estaba sujetando a una rama. Era Sora. Estaba colgando del acantilado.

Me tiré lo más rápido que pude al suelo. La rama se estaba rompiendo.

-¡Nooo! –Grité.

Estiré el brazo todo lo que pude, sin darme cuenta de que lo hice con el brazo que tenía roto.

-Tai.-Me llamó Sora.

La había conseguido sujetar. Dependía totalmente de mí.

-Tranquila nena, te tengo.-Le dije para tranquilizarla. Pero no sabía cuánto iba a poder aguantar.

Miré hacia atrás para ver si estaba Agumon, pero lo había perdido de vista.

-Tai suéltame o nos caeremos los dos. –Me dijo Sora, dejando de hacer fuerza.

-Nunca. Si vas a caer tú, me caeré contigo.-Le dije seriamente.

En ese momento noté como mi hombro se estaba desencajando poco a poco más. Empecé a gritar de dolor.

-¡Tai! –Sora estaba llorando.

Un último esfuerzo Tai. Un último esfuerzo.

Cogí fuerzas de donde pude y empecé a levantar a Sora con el brazo roto. Nunca había sentido tanto dolor.

Sora empezó a escalar y cuando me aseguré de que estaba a salvo me caí al suelo. Nunca me había desmayado, y menos de dolor, pero creo que era eso exactamente lo que me estaba pasando.

-Tai, Tai. Soy yo. Soy yo. No te duermas.-Me dijo Sora mientras me daba golpes suaves en la cara.-Joe nos ayudará. ¡Joe! –Empezó a gritar Sora desesperadamente.

El humo de la explosión aún seguía obstaculizando la visión.

-Me…alegra…que estés bien.-Le dije en un último esfuerzo.

-Tai no. No te duermas. Te quiero.-Me dijo Sora llorando y dándome un beso al final. Sora tenía toda la cara llena de heridas y ensangrentada. Creo que yo también estaba sangrando por alguna parte de mi cuerpo.

¿Y Kari? No podía dormirme sin saber dónde estaba Kari.

-Yo…también te quiero. –Noté como una lágrima de Sora cayó sobre mi rostro. Y entonces, cerré los ojos.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Espero que os haya gustado =)<em>**

**_Yo no sé vosotros, pero yo tengo muchísimas ganas de seguir escribiendo y de saber qué es lo que va a pasar!_**

**_Dejadme vuestros comentarios, que son muy importantes para mí._**

**_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, niños elegidos! =)_**


	19. Capítulo 18: Manos cubiertas de sangre

**_Hola de nuevo, niños elegidos!_**

**_El principio de la historia empieza con un sueño de Tai. Todo está contado desde el punto de vista de Tai, excepto el final que…. Si queréis saber quién lo cuenta. Seguid leyendo! =)_**

* * *

><p><em>Estaba tumbado en el sofá de mi casa al lado de Sora. La brisa de la calle que atravesaba la ventana nos refrescaba mientras veíamos "She is the man", nuestra película favorita. Estaba apoyado sobre el pecho de Sora mientras ella me acariciaba el pelo. Me encantaba que lo hiciese porque me hacía sentir en el paraíso.<em>

_Yo acababa de salir de entrenar y estaba muy cansado, tanto, que me podía haber quedado dormido perfectamente sobre el cuerpo de Sora. Era mi lugar favorito en el mundo._

_En ese momento entró mi hermana en casa._

_Kari._

_Apenas la hice caso y seguí viendo la película. Cuando estaba a punto de quedarme dormido, Sora empezó a chillarme._

_-Tai, no. ¡No te duermas! –Lo decía con tanta efusividad, que yo no entendía nada. _

_De repente, Sora empezó a sangrar por todos lados. Tenía toda la cara llena de heridas y golpes._

_¿Qué estaba pasando?_

_Repentinamente, Kari también empezó a gritarme._

_-¡Ayúdame, hermano!_

_Yo me levanté del sofá para saber qué es lo que estaba pasando, y vi como mi hermana se estaba cayendo en una especie de agujero negro que había surgido de la nada en el suelo de mi cocina._

_-¡Kari, noooo! –Grité desesperado mientras la veía caer._

_No podía moverme. Estaba completamente paralizado. Y cansado, muy cansado. _

_Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos de nuevo, cuando de repente, oí la voz de Sora. Pero esta vez no provenía del salón, sino de afuera._

_-¡Tai, Tai. No te rindas!_

_Sora…Kari…._

* * *

><p>-Tai, Tai. ¿Me oyes? –Era Sora, pero no estábamos en el salón de mi casa.<p>

-¿S-Sor…Sora? –Dije como pude.

Fui abriendo los ojos poco a poco, pero la luz del exterior me molestaba demasiado. Me dolía mucho la cabeza y me sentía mareado.

-Oh, Tai.-Esta vez era Agumon.

Estaba todo muy borroso. Solo veía manchas. No veía con claridad y no podía moverme.

-¡Joe, ven aquí! –Oí como Sora gritaba.-Ya se ha despertado.

-Vale, vale. Alejaos de aquí. Dejadle que respire.-Dijo Joe mientras levantaba mi cabeza. -¿Cómo te encuentras Tai?, ¿sabes quién soy? -Me preguntó mientras me apuntaba en los ojos con una especie de lápiz que emitía una luz azul.

-Eres…el-el más listo del grupo.-Dije al fin.

Sentí como Sora y Agumon sonrieron.

-Muy bien amigo. Dime, ¿sientes esto? –Me preguntó mientras me daba pequeños golpes en las piernas y los brazos.

-¡Aahhh! ¡Claro que lo siento! –Grité de dolor.

-Esto es muy buena señal, Tai. También responden tus pupilas a la perfección. Creo que no tienes hemorragia interna. –Me dijo al final Joe.

No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero Joe también tenía brechas por todo el cuerpo, y su ropa estaba rasgada.

Intenté incorporarme cuando me di cuenta de que llevaba una especie de cabestrillo en el brazo.

Mierda. Había olvidado que me había todo el brazo.

-No vayas tan rápido.-Me dijo Joe al ver que me mareé un poco al sentarme en el suelo.

-¿Por qué me duele tanto el abdomen? –Pregunté a Joe mientras me apoyaba en el pecho de Sora. Pues ya había venido a donde yo estaba tumbado y se había colocado detrás mí.

-Una roca te hizo una brecha muy profunda y Joe tuvo que coserte.-Apuntó Agumon.

-Te estabas desangrando.-Añadió Sora.-Por eso te desmayaste. Estabas perdiendo mucha sangre.-Dijo mientras me acariciaba el pelo.

-¿Cómo están los demás? ¿Dónde está Kari? –Pregunté mientras intentaba ponerme de pie.

-No, de eso nada. Tienes que dormir, y descansar.-Me regañó Joe.-Y no es una sugerencia. Ahora soy tu médico, así que tienes que obedecerme. Por no hablar de tu brazo. Te lo dislocaste cuando salvaste la vida de Sora. Te lo coloqué lo más rápido posible cuando te desmayaste, pero no sé si el hueso habrá sanado correctamente. No puedes moverlo.

-Solo quiero saber dónde está Kari. ¿Agumon?-Le pregunté a mi compañero digimon. Sabía que él no sabía mentirme.

-Ug, Tai…v-verás. Cuando Datamon provocó aquella explosión, la punta del acantilado se cayó al mar. Cuando desapareciste entre todo aquel humo, fui a ayudarte, pero no podía ver nada. Cuando conseguí llegar, solo vi a Joe tumbado en el suelo, y a Sora sosteniéndote entre sus brazos.-Me dijo agachando la cabeza.

-¿Q-Qué estás insinuando? ¿Dónde está mi hermana? –Esta vez miré a Sora. Mi tono sonó muy desesperado.

-Escúchame Tai. No quiero que te levantes, ni que hagas ninguna estupidez. Ya has oído lo que te ha dicho Joe.-Me advirtió Sora.

-¡Sora! –Le interrumpí cabreado.

-Está bien… T.K. y Kari cayeron desde el acantilado. Vi como T.K. cayó primero debido a la explosión, y cuando Kari fue a ayudarle, se tropezó con una roca y se precipitó también. Fui corriendo a ayudarla pero no llegué a tiempo, porque yo también me tropecé, ya que no podía ver nada por culpa del humo de la explosión. Conseguí agarrarme a una rama que estaba en el suelo. Y entonces es cuando apareciste tú.

-¿Qué coño estás intentando decirme? –No podía ser. Mi hermana no.

-Que Kari y T.K. seguro que están bien. Estoy segura de que nadaron hacia un lugar seguro.-Me dijo Sora para tranquilizarme.

¿Qué es lo que había hecho?

Me había centrado tanto en los demás, que había dejado de lado lo más importante. Mi hermana. Y ahora estaba muerta.

-Tai, en cuanto te recuperes iremos a buscarla. Además seguro que T.K. está cuidando muy bien de ella y…-En ese momento estallé, e interrumpí a Agumon.

-¡NO!

-Pero Tai…-Dijo Joe.

-Dejadme solo.-Añadí mientras me volvía a tumbar.

No me había dado cuenta pero, estaba sobre uno de los sacos de dormir que habíamos traído. A mi lado derecho había vendas, medicamentos, utensilios… Y al izquierdo estaban Mimi e Izzy dormidos. También estaban heridos. Al único que no conseguí ver, fue a Matt.

-He dicho que os vayáis.-Volví a gritar.

Pude ver como Joe se marchaba y como Agumon le seguía. Pero Sora no se movió.

-Hablo enserio Sora. No quiero ver a nadie.-Confesé mientras unas lágrimas caían de mis ojos.

-Escúchame.-Me dijo mientras me obligaba a girar y a mirarla a los ojos.-Tu hermana está viva, y en cuanto te recuperes iremos a buscarla. No es culpa tuya, Taichi.

-Tenía que haberla protegido. Es mi hermana...-Le confesé.

En ese momento Sora limpió mis lágrimas con sus delicadas manos.

-Mírame, Tai. Te prometo que la encontraremos. Confía en mí.-Dijo seriamente.

Sora….

En ese momento, ella agachó la cabeza.

-Gracias por salvarme la vida.-Añadió. Casi se me había olvidado.-Te dislocaste el hombro por no soltarme. Eres un cabezota encantador.-Dijo mientras se apoyaba sobre mi pecho y me abrazaba tiernamente.

De repente, todo el dolor desapareció.

¿Cómo lo hacía? Hacía dos minutos estaba cabreado con el mundo y no quería ver a nadie, y ahora solo podía pensar en ella.

-Hubiese caído por ti.-Le dije mientras besaba su delicado cabello.

En ese momento, Sora levantó la mirada hacía mí.

-Tai, quiero que sepas que, si hubiese pasado al revés, yo también hubiese dado mi vida por la tuya. Te amo.-Dijo al final.

No me importaba si alguien nos estuviese escuchando.

-Lo sé.-Y sonreí, antes de que Sora se lanzase sobre mí.

Nuestros labios se juntaron, al igual que nuestras lenguas, que se movieron despacio, pero con muchísimo sentimiento. Fue un beso corto, pero muy cálido.

Cuando nos separamos, yo me limité a abrazarla como pude y a sonreír. Me salía sola cuando estaba con ella. No lo podía evitar. Y estaba muy feliz de que ella estuviese a salvo.

Nos acostamos juntos en aquel saco de dormir. Me encantaba dormir con ella.

Sora ya se había quedado dormida sobre mi pecho, cuando apareció Agumon.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? –Me preguntó mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-Lo siento, Agumon. Perdón por haberme puesto así.-Le dije mientras le daba la mano.

-No pasa nada, Tai. Eres mi mejor amigo. No tienes por qué pedirme perdón.-Se limitó a contestar.

Agumon también se echó con nosotros a dormir. Todos estábamos muy cansados.

Antes de acostarme, levanté la cabeza para ver a mi alrededor. Estábamos en el interior del bosque, y a nuestro lado estaban Izzy y Mimi, junto con Tentomon y Palmon. Pude ver a Joe al fondo, recogiendo hierbas, supongo que medicinales. Pero a los que no conseguí ver fueron a Matt y a Gabumon.

Matt. Ése cabeza loca. Estaba seguro de que había ido a buscar a T.K. Yo si no hubiese tenido el hombro dislocado, también hubiese ido a buscar a mi hermana.

He de admitir que eso me tranquilizó. Matt era muy inteligente, y estaba seguro de que los iba a encontrar y a proteger. Solo deseaba que mi hermana pequeña estuviese a salvo. Pero había algo que deseaba con más fuerza todavía.

Encontrar a Datamon.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado casi tres semanas desde que Kari y T.K. cayeron desde el acantilado, y desde que Matt y Gabubon habían ido a buscarles. No sabíamos nada de ellos, y lo peor de todo es que yo no podía hacer nada. Mi brazo se estaba curando todavía. Joe decía que aún me quedaba una semana para que sanase del todo.<p>

No me dejaban ir con ellos cuando salían todas las mañanas y todas las tardes a buscar alguna pista sobre ellos. Me tenía que quedar con Mimi y Palmon, pues Mimi aún tenía mal el tobillo y apenas podía caminar.

Todos salimos mal parados de aquella explosión: Izzy había tenido una contusión en la cabeza debido a las rocas con las que se golpeó; Mimi tenía el tobillo roto, pues una piedra se le cayó encima del pie y se lo aplastó; Joe se había tenido que coser a sí mismo hasta nueves veces; y Sora tenía múltiples contusiones y moratones.

Aunque no quisiese que los demás nos diésemos cuenta, yo sabía que Sora no estaba del todo bien. Ella siempre había estado en muy buena forma, pues era una deportista de élite, y ahora estaba la mayor parte del tiempo cansada. Era muy posible que el hecho de no haber encontrado a Biyomon todavía, le hiciese estar así.

¿Por qué nosotros sí, y ni ella ni Joe no? Nadie lo sabía.

En realidad estaba preocupado. Aquella explosión ni siquiera fue hacía nosotros y nos hizo mucho daño. El poder de Datamon había crecido, había que reconocerlo. Y nuestros digimons seguían sin poder digievolucionar…

¡Dios! Me dolía tanto la cabeza de pensar siempre lo mismo una y otra vez. Me moría de aburrimiento sin poder hacer nada. Me sentía impotente.

Estas tres semanas se me habían hecho eternas, pues solo pensaba en buscar a Kari. Los únicos que conseguían quitarme ese humor de perros, eran Agumon y Sora.

Me fui a dar una vuelta por los alrededores, ya que Mimi se había quedado dormida por enésima vez esa mañana y yo me estaba volviendo loco sin poder hacer nada.

No me había alejado demasiado de nuestro campamento. Había ido a un lago que teníamos a escasos metros, donde sacábamos el agua para abastecernos. ¡Tenía tantas ganas de que se me curase el brazo para volver a correr y a entrenar!

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, ¿y tú solo? -Era Sora. Y sonaba molesta.

-Me iba a dar un baño. ¿Te apuntas? –Le pregunté con la esperanza de que se le fuese el cabreo. Seguro que estaba enfadada por haberme ido solo del campamento.

Ella sonrió. En el fondo le encantaban mis bromas.

-Ya sabes que no podemos ir solos a ningún sitio. ¡Imagínate que Datamon te hubiese hecho alguna emboscada! -Dijo mientras se iba acercando más a mí.

-¡Oh, vamos Sora! Me conoces. Sabes lo que significa para mí haber estado tres semanas sin apenas moverme. Otra prohibición más, y me volveré loco.-Le dije en un tono desesperado, y algo exagerado.

Ahora estábamos a apenas unos centímetros. Yo rodee su cintura con el brazo bueno. Era tan atractiva…

-Pues anoche no oí que te quejaras del brazo.-Me dijo mientras me daba un beso en los labios.

Eso hizo que me excitará. Anoche habíamos ido a la playa, y habíamos pasado toda la noche juntos. El brazo roto no me impedía amar a Sora.

Yo le respondí con otro beso.

-¿Quieres que no me queje ahora? –Le dije mientras le apretaba contra mi cuerpo.

Sora agachó la cabeza avergonzada. Me encantaba verla así. Estaba seguro de que ella tenía tantas ganas como yo. Le obligué a mirarme a los ojos. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas. Estábamos a punto de volver a besarnos, cuando…

-¡Taiiiiiii!

Un dragón amarillo se abalanzó sobre mí. Hizo que ambos nos cayésemos al agua.

-¡A-A-Agumon! –Dije en un tono desenfadado.

-¡Tai, te he echado de menos! –Dijo mientras me abrazaba sobre el agua.

Yo sonreí. También le había echado de menos, aunque hubiésemos estado separados unas horas.

-¡Agumon, le has mojado todo el vendaje! –Protestó Sora.

Agumon y yo nos lanzamos una mirada de complicidad. Él se echó a reír porque ya intuía lo que estaba planeando. Le cogí a Sora de la mano, y la tiré al agua.

En cuanto salió a la superficie, sabía que me iba a caer una buena bronca, pues, le había mojado de arriba abajo. Pero a mí me encantaba hacerla rabiar.

-¡Tai, ayer lavé toda mi ropa! –Dijo Sora mientras intentaba subir por el bordillo del lago.

De eso nada, pensé.

-¡Oh, vamos Sora! Anoche no oí que te quejases mucho de la ropa mojada…-Lo había vuelto hacer. Sora estaba sonrojada de nuevo, y a punto de echarse a reír.

Le agarré con el brazo bueno, y la acerqué a mi boca. Ella ya estaba sonriendo.

Se la había devuelto.

-Te odio, ¿lo sabías? –Me dijo sonriendo.

-No. Me amas.-Ambos nos sonreímos y acabamos la conversación con un beso.

No me había dado cuenta de que Agumon estaba ahí hasta que empezó a toser para llamar la atención. En realidad, Sora y yo no pasábamos mucho tiempo a solas. Estábamos siempre con el grupo, y ni a Sora ni a mi nos gustaba mostrar nuestros sentimientos en público. Además, yo no paraba de pensar en mi hermana y, la mayor parte del tiempo, no estaba de humor.

Pero siempre que podíamos nos escapábamos. Echaba de menos pasar más tiempo con ella a solas. Pero sabía que hasta que no encontrase a mi hermana, no me iba a sentir del todo bien.

Sora y yo acabamos nuestro beso riéndonos, ya que Agumon estaba muy avergonzado.

-¡Oh vamos, para ti también hay! -Le dije mientras me iba acercando más y más a él. -¡Ven aquí! -Le dije mientras le ponía morritos. Enseguida empezamos a picarnos.

Me lo pasaba tan bien con Agumon. Aun con el brazo roto, le seguía ganando, y eso le hacía rabiar, y a mí me encantaba hacerle rabiar jajaja.

A lo que me quise dar cuenta, Sora ya estaba sentada en la orilla del lago.

-Venga, dejad de jugar ya. –Yo la miré embobado. Era tan hermosa, y buena. Era el amor de mi vida. –Tai, tendrás que cambiarte el vendaje antes de que lo vea Joe o se enfadará.-Me advirtió. Siempre preocupándose por mí.

Yo asentí.

Enseguida me vino el nombre de mi hermana a la cabeza.

-¿Habéis encontrado algo hoy? –Les pregunté a ambos más serio que antes.

-Creo que Izzy ha encontrado una especie de pis…eh, Tai, espéranos.-Me dijo Agumon.

Había salido del agua nada más oír que Izzy podría haber encontrado algo.

Me dirigí hacia nuestro campamento, dejando atrás a Sora y a Agumon. Cuando llegué, vi como Joe me empezó a matar con la mirada al ver que tenía todo el vendaje mojado. Yo solo quería encontrar a Izzy.

-¿Dónde está Izzy? –Le pregunté a Joe, que ya lo tenía encima de mí, examinándome el brazo.

-Te dije que no lo mojases.-Me regañó.

-Joe. Por favor.-Al darse cuenta de que estaba desesperado por hablar con él, me contestó sin problema.

-Se ha ido con Tentomon a lo alto del acantilado para buscar una señal con su satélite. Pero tú no puedes ir con el braz… ¡Tai! –Me gritó, al ver que salía a buscar a Izz.

Justo cuando iba a salir del bosque, me encontré con Sora. Seguramente ya sabía lo que tenía pensado hacer. A veces, solía ser demasiado predecible.

-¿A dónde vas? –Me preguntó dulcemente.

-Voy a ver a Izzy. Joe me ha dicho que está en lo alto del acantilado.-Le contesté mientras la dejaba atrás.

En ese momento me cogió de la mano, y me hizo detenerme.

-Puede ser peligroso. –Me advirtió preocupada.

-No te preocupes. –Me limité a contestarle, mientras me ponía en marcha de nuevo.

-Déjame ir contigo. –Me pidió.

Pero esta vez quería hablar a solas con Izzy. No quería preocuparla más. Tenía planeado ir a buscar a mi hermana esa misma noche, pues con pistas nuevas, y con el brazo casi curado, no iba a esperar ni un minuto más.

-Sora, no tienes que acompañarme a todos lados. No voy a escaparme. –Le dije de la mejor forma posible.

-Está bien. Ten cuidado. –Soltó antes de marcharse.

Esperaba que no se hubiese cabreado. Nuestra relación siempre era así. Una montaña rusa. Hacía veinte minutos, hubiésemos hecho el amor en el lago y ahora… ahora seguramente Sora estaba furiosa conmigo.

No la culpo. Las primeras veces que intentamos tener una relación, yo me aferré mucho a mí mismo, y supongo que Sora tenía miedo de que me volviese a pasar lo mismo. Pero no se trataba de eso. Se trataba de mi hermana. Y necesitaba hacer esto solo.

Atravesé la playa, y justo cuando me iba a poner a escalar el acantilado, apareció Agumon.

-¿A mí también me vas a echar? –Preguntó algo molesto.

-¡Oh vamos! No he echado a Sora. Quería ir solo, y tú sabes por qué. –Le dije mientras él se unía a la marcha.

-¿Vamos a hacer lo que hablamos el otro día? –Me preguntó intrigado.

-No tienes por qué venir sino quieres. –Le advertí.

-¡Claro que quiero ir! Soy tu compañero digimon, ¿por qué razón no iba a ir? –Me preguntó confuso.

-No quiero exponerte a ti también. Ya tendré bastante con mi maldito brazo roto. –Le confesé mientras escalábamos la montaña del acantilado.

-Con mayor motivo. Más expuesto estarás si vas solo. –Me respondió.

-Es mi hermana.

-Por eso mismo. Yo también la quiero, ¿sabes? –Me contestó. Yo sonreí. –Al igual que quiero a Sora. Creo que estaría bien contarle nuestro plan para que nos acompañase.

-¡NO! Eso ni hablar. Primero, me patearía el culo por pensarlo siquiera. Segundo, cogería mi culo roto y lo aplastaría como a una fruta por no habérselo contado desde el principio. Y tercero, si Sora viniese me pasaría todo el camino pensando en ella, en que estuviese a salvo. Y tengo que centrarme lo máximo posible en mi hermana. –Le contesté al fin.

-Bueno, bueno, tu novia es. Pero conociéndola se va a enterar, y a ti y a mí se nos va a caer el pelo. –Agumon la conocía tan bien como yo.

Lo que ocurría es que, hacía unos días hablé con Izzy y le dije que si encontraba alguna pista importante, que me lo dijese solamente a mí, porque Mimi no podía caminar, Sora aún se sentía muy débil y Joe tenía que preocuparse por la salud de todos los demás, y no quería alarmarles más. Por no hablar de Izz, que llevaba toda la cabeza vendada.

Mi plan era sencillo; coger las pistas de Izzy sobre el paradero de mi hermana, y salir a buscarla.

No aguantaba más sin hacer nada. Era mi hermana, y era mi deber encontrarla. Por no mencionar que no sabíamos nada ni de Matt ni de Gabumon, y eso sí que era extraño. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo les había pasado.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estábamos en la cima del acantilado. Tentomon estaba sentado al lado de Izzy, que estaba trasteando con su ordenador.

¡Qué novedad!

-¡Ey Izz! Me han dicho que has encontrado algo. –Le dije mientras me sentaba al lado suyo.

-Eres increíble. Mira que he decidido venir aquí porque tú, supuestamente, no puedes hacer sobreesfuerzos, y aquí estás. –Yo sonreí. – ¿No habíamos quedado en que le quitarías todas esas tonterías de la cabeza? –Preguntó, mirando a Agumon.

-¿Acaso alguien puede hacer que cambie de opinión? Es un cabezota. –Se limitó a contestar.

Yo sonreí.

-¡Eh! Dejad de criticarme, que estoy delante. –Dije mientras le di un golpe suave a Agumon en la cabeza.

-De verdad Tai, no entiendo por qué quieres hacer esto tú solo. –Añadió Tentomon.

-Tentomon tiene razón. ¿Por qué no esperas unos días más? Todo estaremos recuperados, y podremos ayudarte. –Soltó Izzy.

-Izz, ya hemos discutido este tema antes. No pienso exponeros por mí culpa. Aún tenéis que recuperaros al cien por cien. –Dije.

-Y tú también. –Añadió a la defensiva Izzy.

-Pero no es lo mismo. Es mi hermana. Entiéndeme. –Le dije al fin.

Izzy me miro duditativo. Enseguida se volvió hacía su ordenador y empezó a trabajar con él. Cuando quise darme cuenta, me había quitado mi dispositivo.

-¿Para qué lo necesitas? –Le pregunté, al ver que lo conectaba a su ordenador.

-Te estoy metiendo el mapa que he ido elaborando estos días. Solo tienes que seguirlo. –Dijo mientras lo desconectaba, y me lo volvía a entregar. –También te he metido un programa por el que podrás pedirnos ayuda si estás en peligro. Prométeme que lo utilizarás si fuese necesario. –Añadió preocupado.

-Tranquilo. Si me veo apurado, os avisaré. –Le contesté. Aunque no en un tono muy convincente.

Tenía muy claro que si caía en las garras de Datamon, no iba a pedir ayuda, porque si caía, caía yo solo. No entraba en mis planes arrastrar a los demás.

Después de que Izzy intentase, como unas mil veces, convencerme de que no fuese solo, nos quedamos hablando de lo que iba a hacer para encontrar a Kari. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya habían pasado casi dos horas. Nos levantamos para irnos al campamento, y cuando me giré, se me vino el mundo encima.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decirlo, Taichi?

Era Sora. Había tirado una cesta al suelo llena de comida. Mierda. Seguramente habría venido a traernos la comida, pues habíamos estado mucho tiempo hablando, y lo habría escuchado todo.

-Mierda, Sora. ¡Espera! –Le grité.

Sora se adentró entre las plantas para bajar del acantilado, pero en menos de dos minutos, conseguí alcanzarla. Le agarré con el brazo para que no pudiese avanzar más.

-Sora…

-¿Por eso querías hablar a solas con Izzy? –Me preguntó seriamente.

-Sora, entiéndeme. Es mi hermana. Y llevo casi tres semanas sin saber nada de ella. Necesito ir a buscarla.

-No se trata de eso Taichi. Se trata de que lo fueras a hacer a escondidas. Se supone que tenemos la suficiente confianza como para contarnos este tipo de cosas. –Confesó al fin.

Yo le agarré su cara con mis manos, y le obligué a mirarme a los ojos.

-Claro que te tengo confianza Sora. Es solo que… no quería preocuparos.

-Puedo ir contigo. Podría ayudar…. –Me dijo mientras acariciaba mis brazos.

Ahora fui yo el que me alejé de ella algo molesto, y le di la espalda.

A veces me molestaba que Sora no me entendiese. Si no se lo había dicho, era justamente para protegerla. Porque la quería.

-¿Acaso ya no me quieres? –Me preguntó resignada.

¿De verdad me estaba preguntando eso? ¿Después de haberme dislocado el hombro por salvarle la vida? Ahora sí que estaba cabreado.

-Me cabrea el simple hecho de que tengas que preguntármelo. Y para tu información, no tiene nada que ver con eso. Mírate. Te he alcanzado en un minuto. Estas cansada, llena de heridas y moratones. No puedes andar más de doss horas seguidas. No aguantarías mi ritmo. –Le confesé.

En realidad, aún con mi brazo roto, seguía estando en mejor forma que el resto.

-¿Tu ritmo? ¡Tienes el brazo roto! –Contestó a la defensiva.

Entonces estallé.

-Joder, Sora, ¿es que no lo entiendes? No te lo había contado porque sabía que ibas a querer venir conmigo, y necesito hacer esto yo solo. –Dije al fin.

-¿Por qué? ¿Para llevarte el mérito tú solo? ¿Para demostrarte a ti mismo que eres el mejor? –Sora se estaba pasando.

-NO. –Solté cabreado.

-¿Entonces, por qué? –Sora volvió a insistir.

-¡Porque no puedo volver a perderte! Le dije agarrándole de los brazos.

Entonces el silencio se apoderó del lugar.

-Tai…yo… -Dijo Sora, con la cabeza agachada.

-¿Podrías… podrías respetar mi decisión por una vez? –Me limité a decirle. – ¿No te has parado a pensar qué esto lo hago para protegerte? ¿Por qué te amo? ¿Por qué siento que ya he perdido a mi hermana, y por qué si te perdiese a ti también no podría vivir? –Continué, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sora se quedó sin habla. No sabía que decir.

-Te olvidas de que yo también quiero a Kari como a una hermana. –Yo no dije nada. -¿Sabes, Tai? El día que dejes de ver al resto como a un estorbo, en vez de como a una ayuda, ese día serás un buen capitán.

-¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí? ¿Qué hago todo esto para llevarme el mérito yo solo? Entonces es que no me conoces en absoluto.

Y me fui.

No quería irme a buscar a mi hermana enfadado con Sora, pero creo que estaba vez yo tenía razón. Sora se había pasado conmigo, diciéndome cosas fuera de contexto, que solo me hacían más daño. Pero así éramos. A esto me refería cuando hablé con Matt aquel día que vino a buscarme a la salida del entrenamiento. Sora y yo éramos tan, tan parecidos, que nuestros caracteres chocaban mucho, y ella era muy cabezota.

Ya que Sora se había enterado, no me quedaba más remedio que decírselo a Mimi y a Joe. Joe puso el grito en el cielo. Se preocupaba mucho por qué mi brazo sanase bien. Era un buen médico, pero sobretodo, era un buen amigo.

Agumon y yo nos pasamos el resto del día preparándonos la mochila de viaje. El tiempo se había pasado volando, ya que era casi de noche.

El resto del día Sora apenas apareció por el campamento. Cuando cayó la noche, Agumon y yo ya lo teníamos todo preparado. Me despedí del resto del grupo, menos de Sora. No sabía dónde estaba. Y esta vez, no iba a salir a buscarla.

Estábamos atravesando la playa cuando, a mitad de camino, apareció Sora.

Agumon enseguida entendió que aquello era una conversación privada, y se marchó a la orilla del mar, a sentarse.

-¿Vienes a disculparte? –Le pregunté seriamente.

-¿Yo? ¿No deberías disculparte tú por habérmelo ocultado? –Me contestó ella.

-Sora, ya te lo he dicho. Tenía mis razones. Tú en mi lugar hubieses hecho lo mismo. –Eso le hizo reflexionar.

Sora me quería de la misma forma que yo la quería a ella, y para protegerme, ella también hubiese hecho cualquier cosa. Ambos los sabíamos.

-Déjame que vaya con vosotros. Puede que encuentre a Biyomon por el camino.-Insistió.

Bufff. Otra vez. Definitivamente, Sora era mil veces más cabezota que yo.

-Escúchame Sora.-Le dije mientras me acercaba a ella.-Necesito que cuides del resto. Eres la que mejor se encuentra físicamente del grupo, y si algo va mal, puedes ser de gran ayuda. Además, si vienes con nosotros y algo va mal, ¿crees que Agumon va a poder cuidar de los dos siendo que él ni siquiera puede digievolucionar?

Está vez, Sora agachó la cabeza.

-Tienes razón. Es solo que… los primeros días que no sabía dónde estabas fue una tortura. No quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo. –Dijo avergonzada.

Yo sonreí.

-Si es por eso no te preocupes. Ahora podemos comunicarnos. Le enviaré mensajes siempre que pueda a Izzy o Mimi. Así sabrás que estoy a salvo. Y así sabré que vosotros también lo estáis.-Le dije mientras le acariciaba los brazos.

-¿Por qué el mío no reacciona? –Me preguntó, mirando su dispositivo.

-Mucho me temo que hasta que no encuentres a Biyomon, no va a reaccionar. Pero eso será pronto, ya lo verás.-Le dije mientras la abrazaba.-Tienes que ser fuerte, por los dos. ¿Me lo prometes? –Le pregunté con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Solo si tú me prometes que no harás ninguna estupidez.

-Eso no te lo puedo prometer. Lo llevo en la sangre. –Le dije riendo.

Ambos nos despedimos con un tierno abrazo.

Me iba dejando atrás a Sora, pero era necesario para encontrar a mi hermana. Sin duda, la primera aventura digimon, estaba a punto de comenzar. Y esta vez, estaba solo con Agumon.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en un lugar del mundo digimon…<p>

-¡T.K.!, ¡Kari! –Gritó Matt mirando hacía todos lados. Tenía las manos cubiertas de sangre. –Gabumon, en cuanto Tai se enteré de esto, nos va a matar...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno niños elegidos, espero que os haya gustado este nuevo capítulo!<em>**

**_He de reconocer que me ha costado mucho tiempo terminarlo, ya que no sabía muy bien cómo enfocarlo._**

**_Quería dejar claro que Tai en este capítulo, está sumamente preocupado por su hermana, por eso discute con Sora. A Sora le ocurre lo mismo, pero al revés. Discuten, porque piensan de forma distinta, pero eso no significa no se quieran, y al final, Sora siempre acaba apoyando a Tai._**

**_Dejadme vuestros reviews comentándome que tal os está pareciendo la historia, si cambiaríais algo…_**

**_Tengo que decir, que hasta dentro de unas semanas no volveré a subir un nuevo capítulo, y que en los próximos, la historia se centrará más en T.K., Kari y Matt. _**

**_Ya sé que los capítulos se centran mucho en Tai y Sora, pero recordad, que esto es un TAIORA =)_**

**_Muchas gracias por todo! Un beso muy fuerte! Sed feliceeesss! =)_**


End file.
